The New Girl in Varia
by Aya Takeshi
Summary: Meet Natsuki. She was hated throughout her school. She just wanted friends to be by her side. Do you think her wish will be granted once a certain prince drags her to join Varia? Warning of OOCness and Spoilers!
1. Meeting A Prince

(A/N: Hello I just wanted to say this is my first fanfiction so please bear with me with bad grammar or bad plot so here goes nothing)  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

~At Varia HQ  
"Ushishishi wanted to see me boss" A blonde man with his bangs covering his eyes, with a sliver tiara on the side of his head asked. He was looking at a man with scars all over his face with his feet on his desk. "I need you to go on a job." He threw a file across his desk. The blonde picked up the file and opened it. "See the girl in the picture" The blonde took out a picture of a girl with black waist length hair and gray eyes, she showed no emotion.

"Her name is Natsuki, member of the Celeste famiglia, I want you to bring her here and don't dare kill her. You kill her and you'll be able to see her again when I kill you." "What do I do about the Celeste famiglia? I doubt they will be willing give her to us." "Kill them." Was all he said. "Ushishishi got it." The blonde put his hands behind head and walked out of the boss's office with a huge grin on his face.

~In Japan (Natsuki's POV)  
"That's enough! "I turned around from my fight with Ricardo, well not really a fight my parents insisted that I fight him for training saying something about needing protection just in case. "What?" I answered "It's already been 5 hours of constant sparring it's time for school" Personally I rather keep fighting but I know better to fight with my so called mother. Mistress Celeste adopted me when I was a few months old after my mother died and my father it seems that he is alive but whenever I bring that up she changes the subject so I learned to stay away from that topic. I looked back at Ricardo "We'll finish when I get back." He nodded at me. I turned around and got ready for school. When I got my school uniform I went outside where Ricardo was waiting in our limousine.

My school was about an hour away so he had to drive me every day, which isn't so bad seeing that I trained every day for hours. When I got to school I headed towards the entrance. While walking I passed other students including Yukino and Misaki the 2 most popular students and nice to everyone but me. "Miki say away from her" 'Miki?' I looked at the 2 girls and notice another girl with them. Then I remembered we were getting a new student.

'Miki Amano, 15 years old, old school Simon middle school, parent's occupation store owner and a florist.' For some reason mistress and mister always researched the new students. Another topic I've learned to say off of. "I don't get it she seems nice" Miki replied "Well she's not she gets perfect grades, super athletic and part of a wealthy family." Said Yukino "I still don't see the problem" "She thinks that she's better than everyone else. I remember when I first tried to talk to her she totally ignored me and everyone else that tries to talk to her" said Misaki, I sighed

'Great now even the new girl hates me.' It's true that I ignored them but it was because I was nervous. I have a very serious case of shyness. "Hey don't make fun of Natsuki-chan!" I sighed there's only one person who would do that. I turned my head 'I was right. Yoshi when will he give up?' Yoshi was the only person who liked me if only he wasn't so obsessive.

9 years ago he was walking home from school when a gang of 10 guys came and tried to kidnap him for ransom. I was walking along when I heard him screaming. Luckily I was still in training back then and beat them up. Ever since then he's been obsessive with me. I continued the rest of my school day like any other day but at the end of the day something strange happened. Ricardo wasn't here he was always here even some days when he went on a mystery job mistress always sent someone else.

I started walking towards my home but it took me two hours to get there. When I finally arrived, the door was broken. There were fifteen men, all of them wearing black, and they were standing on the corpses of my dead family. "May I ask what is your business is?" I asked "No" replied one of the men. I sighed "I guess I'll have to force it out of you."

I took charge of the one man that spoke and punched him the stomach and grabbed the knife on his belt to stab him the arm. The rest of the group came all at once; I jumped up causing 6 of them to accidentally stab all their friends in the heart. They had instant death, only 6 left. I flipped back and stabbed one of them with the knife I stole. One of them came at me and I kept stepping back as he kept trying to slash me. I was able to get to the next room and grab my bow and arrow and shot him with the knife.

4 left. "I'm impressed but your life ends now" I got in defense mode only to see all 4 of them collapse "Ushishishi baka grunts we're not allowed to kill the target." "Who are you?" "Belphegor but people call me 'Prince the Ripper' I was sent here to get you, Natsuki" "How do you know me?" "I told you I was sent to get you. My boss wants you in Italy." "Italy? What does my family's death have to do with this?" "They were annoying" "...If I go to Italy will I meet this so called Boss" "Of course "I thought about it for a while "Fine take me to your Boss."

A/N: There chapter 1 thanks for reading. By the way just in case baka means idiot in Japanese.


	2. Varia

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV:  
"Fine I'll come to Italy just give me one minute."I ran up the stairs avoiding the bodies on the floor. I grabbed a suitcase mistress left in my room at all times. I quickly packed some outfits and some necessary items like my wallet. I ran back down to Belphegor who was standing outside, against his limousine."Ushishishi done yet?" I ignored him and walk into the car. "Belphegor-sama it will take about an hour to get to the airport" said the driver, he nodded back him and we drove off.

"Tell me why my boss wants you." "Shouldn't you know that?" "If I knew then I wouldn't question you." We went to complete silence "Belphegor-sama we've arrived." We went outside to his private jet. I stood there in awe for a second and then ran into the jet. Even being rich I never been on a private jet.

"How did you pay for this?" "My job." "What might that be?" "Same as your parents. Mafia." "Mafia?" It all made sense now the training, being worried about new students, driving me everywhere it was all for protection. We were in complete silence until "The ouji is bored, entertain me peasant." "Ouji? You're an ouji?" "Of course see the crown" He said pointing to the little tiara on his head.

"Tell me something, Belphegor. Do you always listen to your boss's jobs without question?" "Ushishishi of course if I don't he'll kill me like he threaten me if I killed you. What's special about you?" I started to blush 'Curses my face is getting warmer my shyness is coming through' I looked up to see him right in front of my face "Did you hear me peasant?" I put my head back down using my bangs to cover my blush. "T-there's not much special things about me" "Nervous talking to a ouji Ushishi" 'Talking?'

I was surprise I don't even talk to classmates now I'm talking to a complete stranger that killed my family. "Thank you Belphegor." "For what?" I smiled at him. "Ushishishi you may not be anything special but you sure are interesting." He grinned back at me. For the rest of the ride from the plane to car to HQ we talked non-stop to each other. About our lives, interests and I have to admit it was fun. For such a long time I haven't laughed or even smiled. It was strange, the same person who murdered my family, brought me Italy was now my first friend ever.

When we arrived at Varia HQ, I was a bit nervous Bel just said that the people in Varia are a bit, or more like a lot weird."Ushishishi nervous Hime "I nodded and stared at the mansion. Bel grabbed my hand and dragged my through the doors. "I'm back." Bel said. I saw a man with a green mohawk and sunglasses dance towards us

"Back already Bel-chan? Oh maa! Who's the cutie here?" I hid behind Bel "N-nice to meet you" "Maa even cuter. My name's Lussusira but you can call me Luss-nee." 'So this is Lussuria. He's just like Bel said.' "I-I'm Natsuki" "Lussuria take her to the guest room." "Okay~" "Hime follow him "I slowly nodded my head. Lussuria started to skipped away and I was going to follow him until "Bel's back you owe me 500$"

I turned around to see a floating baby in all black and with a frog on his head "Yo mammy" He notice me stare at the baby. "Meet Mammy, Natsuki" "Muu" I kept looking at Mammy. "Bel who's she?" "My mission from Boss." "My name's Mammon don't get in my way" "Hime didn't I tell you to follow Lussuria?" I was struck back from my trance trying to figure out why a baby is floating and talking and started running after Lussuria.

"So this is your room "He opened a door to my room. It was beautiful. Two huge glasses windows taking up the entire wall across from the door, luckily there are also 2 big red curtains, a desk if front of the window, along a huge bed with a canopy on top on the right with a dresser across from it and a door that leads to a bathroom. "Is this room okay?" I slightly nodded I wondered if he saw but my question was answered when he hugged so tight that it suffocated me. I got my arm free and flipped him. "I-I'm sorry reflex" "It's all right I'm strong you know." He flex, patting his muscles.

"The room next to you is Squalo so you might her something like Voi! And my room is around the corner if you need anything," "Um... Where's Bel's room" "Huh, Oh! Upstairs I'll show you later" "Okay" I walked into my room and closed the door. I looked outside the window; it was quite pretty it was like a little garden. I sat on the bed waiting for something to happened. I didn't bother to unpacked I didn't know how long I would be here so I just read a book I brought along. "VOOOI! WHERE IS SHE?!" I sat back on the bed 'That must be Squalo'

Next thing I see is a white long hair man bursts through the door. Out of reflex I shot an arrow at his head nearly missing his head. "VOOOOI! WHAT WAS THAT?!" "S-sorry reflex." He glared at me, luckily Lussuria came in. "Squalo what's taking so long" "VOOOOI SHUT UP I COULD DO IT!" "Come on Nat-chan it's time see the boss" I ran to Lussuria and all 3 of us walked to this boss.

When we got there Bel, Mammon and 2 men were already there "Took you long enough trash." "Ushishishi hime did you cause trouble?" "Maybe I shot an arrow at Squalo" "Ushishishi!" "Boss what's with the girl?" Mammon said "I need something from her father" "but I just killed the Celeste famiglia" "She was adopted by them...Maybe this will clear this up" He formed a ball of flame in his hand and shot it at me.

Bel's POV:  
"Maybe this will clear this up" I looked to see Boss had the flame of wrath form in his hand and shot it at Hime. There was an explosion and a bunch of smoke "Hime..." Once the smoke cleared, I was surprise I expected her to be lying on the floor died, but instead she was in the dome. Before I could question hime spoke up "You must know that shooting someone with dying will flames isn't very nice." The dome around her started to disappear. "Ha I was right!" I stared at boss he seemed to laugh in victory. "Boss please explain" That baka octopus asked "She has special blood...Blood of Vongola" Everyone even me shot our heads towards hime "How-how do you Vongola?" "Hime you said you didn't know your parents." "I don't but... in a fragment of memory I remember that name...Vongola"

(A/N: Hime= Princess and Ouji= Prince, Just in case you didn't know)


	3. My New Life

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV:  
"I don't but... in a fragment of memory I remember that name...Vongola"

~Flashback  
I was punching and kicking a punching bag, when I heard some clapping. I spun around to see an old man "Who are you?" "No need to be aware of me I've been watching for a while now. I think I made the right decision. You have a shining flame in you must keep it strong." 'Who's this old man? Decision? Flame what's he saying? Maybe he's crazy but what's this feeling? I feel like I can trust him.' "Show me this so called flame." He created a small orange flame from the tip of the finger "This is called a dying will flame. It's the symbol of Vongola" I looked at my hand and focused to make one flame. My hand was soon engulfed in flame. I was surprise at first but then realized it was burning me but it was warm. I looked up at the old man only to see he was gone.

~Flashback over  
"Ever since then I practiced the dying will flame but I never saw him again." The entire Varia was listening quietly. "That's all? He never told you the truth." "Truth?" "Seems like that old man to not to tell you. Seeing as he gave you away in the first place." "VOOOI BOSS JUST SAY IT! I HATE SUSPENSE!" "She's that old man daughter." "By old man you mean…"Squalo actually quiet for once was cut off by everyone else "VONGOLA NINTH!" They all, but Mammon and Xanxus, yelled "Ninth?"

"Hime your father, your _REAL _father is the boss of the top mafia boss" I was shocked all my life I was wondering who that man was? What was Vongola? Why can I make a dying will flame from my hand when mistress couldn't? It all was answered right here, right now. I started to laugh slightly" Hime why are you laughing?" "I've been wondering for 10 years and it turns out that my family knew the answers. Arigato."

I slowly stopped laughing "Now what is it you need from my father you call ninth?" "I need a machine and the half Vongola rings and I know that he will do anything to keep you safe which is why he gave you to the Celeste Famiglia in the first place." "How do you know all of this?" "I find that none of your business. Until I find the next successor for Vongola 10th you'll be with us. Lussuria you'll be in charge of her." Next thing I knew Lussuria was suffocating me AGAIN "Don't worry boss. I'll take good care of her." Luckily Bel threw his knifes at him "Don't touch my hime" "I'm not yours but thanks."

Lussuria grabbed my hand and took me on a tour of the HQ. First was the kitchen, then telling me each person's rooms like he promised he also showed Bel's room but the spots that caught my attention the most was the library and garden. The library was huge stuffed with mostly Mafia related books like the history of several Famiglias, but there are still story books and textbooks. It was a bit dusty, Lussuria said because barely anyone used the library but I loved reading anything so the library seemed fined to me.

The garden was the same one I saw from my room but it was more breath taking when I saw it up close. Row of a variety of fruits like strawberries, tomatoes, and celery but none were ready to pick yet. There was a sakura/cherry blossom tree in the corner of the garden where since it was the middle of the day the only shade was proved by the huge tree. Also since Varia HQ is in the middle of the forest the garden was surrounded by trees. In the middle of the garden was a small pond but big enough to place a small white bridge over the pond.

After my tour I went to my room to take unpack. While I was unpacking Bel came in "Need something Bel or should I call you Mammon?" Bel removed his disguise only to reveal Mammon "I'm surprised you were able to figure out my illusion. I see you have Vongola Hyper Intuition in your blood. You might make a good illusionist. Up for it?" 'Illusionist...' "Sure" "For a price of course" I chucked a bit "You're just like Bel said" He left the room and I continued to unpack. After that I took a quick shower.

When I got out Bel was in my room, on my bed. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or awake with his bangs covering his eyes. I slowly approached him and tried to move his hair out of his eyes only to have him grabbed my wrist. I tried to break free but to no avail, I couldn't. "Ushishishi what do you think you're doing hime" He said slowly letting go of my wrist. "N-nothing. W-why are you in my bed?" "Lussuria wants you to help him cook." I didn't bother saying anything back, but just ran to the kitchen with blush rising on my cheeks. 'Why is my face so hot? I guess he just scared me. Yeah that's probably it.'

When I got to the kitchen I see Lussuria humming while frying a steak on a pan. "Um Lussuria, Bel said you needed help." "Oh, Nat-chan do you know how to cook?" I nodded my head "Oh, good can you finish this steak while I do Squalo's tuna carpaccio. (His favourite food. True fact) He left the pan on the stove to me, while he finished Squalo's food.

After we prepared more dishes, we called everyone to come and they managed to get down to the table in a second. "Oy Trash why does my steak tastes different" "Ah Gomen Xanxus-sama I cooked your steak this time not Lussuria." I hung my head kind of sad Xanxus didn't like it. "So Nat-chan tell us about yourself" "What's there to tell Xanxus-sama already told everything interesting about me." "Well tell us anything. Like your friends won't they miss you now that you're in Italy?" "I don't have any friends." Lussuria looked at me really surprised.

"Ehh why you're so cute" "T-thanks but I hated throughout the entire school. I was too shy to talk to them which they mistook me for thinking I was better than them and just ignored me." "Oh that's sad" "Not really I'm used to it for now" Lussuria was continuing to ask about my life like my interests for the rest of the dinner. And soon it was time to sleep. On my way to my room I saw Xanxus "Oyasumi Xanxus-sama" I walk past him but I faintly heard "The steak was good" It brought a smile to my face. It was pretty easy to fall asleep, lots of things happened today. And today was the first day of my new life.

Glossary  
Gomen=Sorry  
Oyasumi=Good night


	4. Bonds With A Shark&Esper

(A/N : First I'd like to say thanks for reading my stories and putting up with my bad grammar and second this chapter is just going to be how Natsuki bonds with the Squalo and Mammon because Bel and Lussuria already bonded, I'm not a Leviathan fan, and Xanxus doesn't care she only wanted Natsuki for hostage. Second the next chapter is going to be about the Varia arc. 'kay let's get started)

Squalo's Story (Squalo POV)  
I went to do my usual warm up when I caught Natsuki sneaking out. "What do you think you're doing?" "I was just going outside for some running. It's something I used to do every day in the Celeste famigila." "Are you any fast?" "Of course. Speed is important in fighting that's what Mistress says" "Up for a race?" "Are you ready to lose?" We both went to the training area outside. It was a huge field prefect for battling and racing. "From here to that flag." The flag was about 800 meters away. 'This is going to be an easy win. Even though she beat a few of our members, and is Ninth's daughter. She's still a 15 year old girl and having dying will flames won't help in this race.'

"Ready set go!" We both ran I looked back but I didn't see her "Where are you looking?" I shot my head to the side she was right beside me 'What?! How is she this fast?' We were both neck and neck, when we a few inches away I gave everything I got. We were both panting heavily "W-who w-won?" I heard her ask while panting. "It's a tie" I shot my head to see the entire Varia. "WERE YOU WATCHING US THE ENTIRE TIME!" "Ushishishi Lussuria called us saying you guys were racing" "Now time for breakfast you need to recharge" That Lussuria said "NO! NOT UNTIL I BEAT THIS GIRL!" "I happily accept" We continued to race for about 2 hours until both of us were about to collapsed of exhaustion and hunger. We fought every day until one day I was too tried to race her.

Natsuki's POV (Still Squalo's story)  
One day I was waiting for Squalo to race. I was waiting about half an hour for him 'Where is he? He said he'll be better, seeing as he had an important job today.' I walked towards my room when I heard coughing coming from Squalo's room. I opened the door slightly to see Squalo coughing and hacking on his bed. "Squalo-sama are you sick?" "Of course not, I don't get sick." I put my hand on his forehead "But you're burning up. Maybe you should stay in bed." "I can't...the Nuevo Famiglia hires at high price...if I skip this job no one...will hire me again" He said with coughing in between. "Fine wait right here" I ran to my room and grabbed my medicine for the flu and to the kitchen for a glass of water. I ran back to Squalo's room. "Here take this and rest I'll wake you up when the car is ready for you to departure" Too tired to argue he took the medicine and fell asleep. I got up and walked to the door where Lussuria was. "The car is here" I walk pasted him "Um Nat-chan shouldn't you wake Squalo?" "No leave him" "You're going to do the job right." I didn't bother answering the question seeing as he already knew the answer.

Squalo's POV  
I woke up and slowly sat up, feeling my forehead 'Guess she was right about getting some rest.' I looked at the clock 3:45 'Damn!' I ran out of bed "VOOOOI NATSUKI WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME!" "Oh Squalo are you feeling better?" "WHERE'S NATSUKI?!" "Oh she went on your job." "WHAT?!" I jumped into another car and drove the car to the spot I was supposed to go 'Idiot that was an S-rank job she'll die out there.'

When I arrived I ran into the empty cabin which was a hideout for a gang. When I ran in I saw a man wearing all black and a mask. "VOOOI DID YOU DO THIS?!" I yelled while scanning the floor for her. I saw the man turn around and ran towards me but stopped in a second. He bowed in front of me. "Squalo-sama I see you're feeling better" 'Huh?' "See I told you just some rest and medicine and you're back on your feet." "Natsuki is that you?" "Huh...Oh" She removed her mask revealing Natsuki "Sorry forgot about the mask" "Is this your work?" I said while looking at the corpses.

"Yep that was your job, receive the money then get rid of them" I looked at her, giving me the money "Here give this to Nuevo Famiglia it's your job right" She's smiling at me 'Strange she said people didn't like her. Maybe if she smiled more often and they actually get to know her then she'll get a friend' "Hello? Squalo-sama" She was waving her hand over my face. "WHAT!" "Aren't you going take the money" I grabbed the cash "Thanks" I whispered and we both delivered the cash and headed home. On the way back she fell asleep on my shoulder. I didn't bother to move her. I think she is like a little sister to me.

Mammon's story (Natsuki POV)  
"Think that's enough to beat me?" I was panting hard. Like Mammon said he's teaching me illusions by throwing constant illusions at me for me to counter. It was hard training the only easy part of it was the part to figure out real to illusion but creating was a different story. "I won't lose." I made vines to strangle him but that was a fake. I tried to focus by closing my eyes but it was no use he hid and kept going with the illusions. Several clones came, shooting his blue tentacles from his faces strangling me.

But I was a fake, after I made a huge wave washing the illusions away and for a second I saw the real Mammon and shot an arrow at him. Nearly missing him, I took advantage of him being in shock, to place sticky webs on him making him stuck. "Muu that's enough" I released Mammon. It was always like this sometimes he stops, sometimes I won. It was fun "You're getting better." "Thanks" I paid him 10,000$ which I got from the jobs I went on after joining Varia. I went back to my room and went to my desk to fill out some job paper work.

About an hour later… "Ribbit Ribbit" I heard something coming from my closet. I walked towards the closet and slammed it open to find Fantasma. "Fantasma what are you doing here?" "Ribbit Ribbit" "Don't try that with me. It worked the first time but not now. Esper Fantasma" A man's voice was in my head "How did you know I'm an Esper?" "I can feel enormous power from you and being Mammon's pet it's not hard to guess that you're an esper too. So tell me why you are in my closet?" "Master told me to find some blackmail on you." "Hmm find any?" "No I was only here for an hour."

I scooped him up to my hands onto my shoulder. While we were walking looking for Mammon "So how is it that you're an esper?" "I've been watching Master since he picked me to be his pet and I picked up some things like to talk telepathic" "Interesting" I spotted Mammon walking in the halls. "Mammon!" He turned around "What care to explain about this?" I held Fantasma out in front of him and placed Fantasma on his head. "He told me you wanted Blackmail." "What of it?" "Why do you need Blackmail?" "I have blackmail on everyone it helps me get my needs" "Well if you need something just ask me. 'Kay"

Mammon has been a bit nicer since then and made me to be a great illusionist. Also me and bet Mammon that I couldn't make Xanxus throw wine bottles at Squalo for an entire day. Luckily Xanxus was on a job that day so I won. So now I'm able to carry him around in my arms whenever I want and I learned a lot about him. I see him as my best friend now.


	5. Varia arc: Part 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN:

Mammon's POV  
I was sitting in the kitchen drinking my ichigo milk when Natsuki came. "Hey Mammon, drinking milk huh" "Right" She giggled a little "What?" "Nothing it's just ichigo milk is something a baby will like." I hate how she talked to me like a baby and used my psychic powers to lift her up. "What did you say to me?" "I said something a BABY will like."

I held her up even higher that she hit her head on the ceiling. "Ow Mammon" Despite her saying ow she looks like she's having fun. "You don't see the situation you're in do you?" "But there's no reason to be afraid." "Why do you think that? I can throw you down. I can drop you. You could die." "But I know you won't drop me." "Why?" "Because you're my best friend. Right?" She flashed a smile towards me. 'What's with this girl? I could drop her but for some reason I can't.' I gently set her down. "I'll forgive you. This time" Again she smiled at me. Then Bel came.

"Oy Mammon, Boss wants to see you" I went to boss's office with Bel following me. "What does Boss want?" "A meeting" When we arrived at boss's office, Boss flicks two rings at us. Both of us caught them with ease "Bel you get the arashi Vongola ring, Mammon you get the kiri." "Ushishishi Squalo got them." I saw Xanxus place the Sky ring on his finger "Boss what's that?" I look at Levi who was staring at a robot.

"Gola Mosca a machine that runs on dying will flames...which will be provided by Natsuki" "What do you mean?" Bel asked "She will control it using her flames. Eventually kill her" "K-kill Nat-chan" He didn't respond but everyone knew that only meant, Boss meant every word he meant. Even though in everyone's minds they want to yell at him, everyone knows better. I walked out of the office without approval but no one stopped me. 'I can't let that happen.' I hear and see her in my head "You're my best friend. Right?" She's smiling right at me. 'Wait Natsuki's a genius not only at school work but has interest in inventions and experiments.' I walked to my room to contact an old friend.

Natsuki's POV  
Everyone was in the meeting for Varia officers and since Xanxus needs me for my father I'm not an officer, even though Squalo-sama said I have Varia quality. I went on to my computer to find I have a new job. 'Help with experiments for 1 week by Verde, experiments sounds like fun. But why does the name Verde sound so familiar. Verde…Verde…Verde. Ah! The owner of the midori arcobaleno pacifier and constantly hiring Mammon' I got up to find Mammon. I found him in his room. "Mammon guess what? I got a job from Verde" "Great when?" "Tomorrow, but I'll be gone for a week" "Great" Mammon seems happy but I didn't question and left for my job.

It's been a week and it was amazing. Verde made me a new weapon; a staff connected to my brain which made a knife stick out the top, able to shorten length and break in half. It was much more comfortable and more me then the bow and arrow. I was finished my job and was heading back to Varia but now they were in Japan for some sort of battle for the title of the 10th generation of Vongola.

When I arrived at our hotel Lussuria was the first to greet me. I was able to shake him off him. "Back Hime?" He greeted me with a hug "I'm back" I was greeted by everyone else but when I met with Xanxus he seemed angry at me. But if he's mad, don't question end on sentence.  
I was told able to watch ring battle but Xanxus told me wear a mask, to hide the fact that I'm a girl. Even though I find that a bit sexist it made sense, Varia was only males so I didn't argue. At first I was convinced that our enemies were amateurs but after defeating Lussuria and almost Leviathan I was a bit worried.

Today I was watching Bel go 'Prince the Ripper' on his opponent this was nerve-wreaking but I showed no emotion. That night I watched over Bel to help with any problems he would have had and he finally woke up. "Ah Bel you're awake need anything? Water? A snack? Are you feeling better?" "Worried about your prince?" "N-no just scared." "Scared of losing your Prince?" "Bel…I wasn't afraid of losing a prince, I was afraid of losing you, Belphegor, my first friend ever" He grabbed my arm to pull me close to his face. "I'm sorry hime" Again he made me blush like crazy "Oh is that blush I see" I yanked my arm away "A-any way the rain match is about to start. Here's your storm ring it's yours." I gave the ring to him and we both went to the rain match.

I was heartbroken to see him get eaten by a shark, my big brother eaten and all I did was watch. Tomorrow was the mist match. Under my mask a smile grew, being Mammon's student and his best friend I knew he wasn't going to lose. But the next day I was proven wrong Mammon was…defeated. "Oy Shadows find Mammon" It was strange him calling me Shadows it was the first time ever. (Murderous Shadows is her Mafia name like Bianchi's Poison Scorpion) I nodded and went to find Mammon. Luckily I was his best friend and I remembered a time when Mammon was angry at Leviathan for trying to hack his bank account. He went to a cave he said he enjoys peace and quiet and caves are nice and dark, shielding him from people seeing him. I was able to find a cave of a side of a cliff (Where Tsuna trains by climbing the cliff but its night so he's not there)

He was sitting in the cave but I could hear Fantasma calling me so I followed into the cave using my flames to light the way. "Found you!" I said while hugging him in my arms. "Sent here by boss?" "Of course. I can't leave without permission and you know that." "Now what are you going to drag me back?" "No Boss's newest assistant will probably or most likely kill you. But don't worry I can protect you." "I don't need protection. I'm the greatest Esper and Illusionist that ever existed" "Then why'd you lose?"

I made an illusion of us from my memory. It was us at our last battle together. "What are you doing?" "I'm showing you that you may be good but you're not the best" I had defeated Mammon in this round. "See Mammon you still lost" "But I didn't go full power on you" "You mean your arcobaleno power. What is the arcobaleno anyway?" "None of your business" "It is though, best friend even Verde doesn't talk about it. Tell me" "The Arcobaleno are cursed babies" and with that he told everything or rather showed me he made illusions of the whole incident Checkerface, being offered a job by him everything. "Done"

"Wow...That was...Wow your life was hard wasn't it Mammon" "That's why I need Verde to fix us I hate this being like this" "Well it shouldn't be that bad. After all if you were an adult then I probably wouldn't be that close because you'll probably just ignored me" "That's true"

"Well Mammon I can think of one thing to make you stronger" "What?" "Protect something" "..." "You heard that boy (Tsuna) He fights to protect and so do I" "What do you protect?" "Varia, you guys are my friends...no my family. I promised to myself, the day of my 15th birthday. My first birthday with everyone that, that I would protect Varia with my life." "Then I'll protect what's important to me. My money and maybe...my best friend" I stuck out my pinkie in front of him "What are you doing?" "Well I promised myself now you need to promise. This is a pinkie promise." I locked his pinkie with mine and let go. "Let's get back, you need to cook dinner" A smile was on my face entire the night.

The next day I witnessed an old man fall out of Gola Mosca. I recognized him immediately. That old man was the same I met in the past, my father. But somehow I wasn't sad but tears were falling from my eyes even though he was my father he gave me up and didn't even consider me 10th generation of Vongola but just threw me away. He only visited me once and that was it, never even telling me that I was his daughter. I barely knew him; I don't even know why I'm crying. 'Why I'm crying? He doesn't care about me, he gave me up.'

I thought about it the entire time. When we arrived back at the hotel, I rushed to my room not wanting them to see me cry. But Lussuria noticed me when I visited him in the hospital. "Nat-chan are you okay" I cried into Lussuira chest soaking his uniform. "Ninth he was in Gola Mosca." "We know" "What...you knew? Varia knew and you didn't tell me." "We were but Mammon sent you to Verde's by then but its good you didn't know. The truth was that you were the original battery for Gola Mosca but Mammon saved you." "Did Xanxus-sama ever tell you how he got so much information on me?" "He said something about meeting you before." 'Before?' "Thanks" I got up and went to the hotel.

When I entered I yelled at the top of my lungs "Xanxus!" "What trash?" "I know…I know that you planned to use me for Gola Mosca. I knew you needed me but I didn't know that you planned everything for 10 years. You were that boy who helped me fight off that gang 10 years ago weren't you?" "Took you long enough" "But did you remember that you promised me something" "Hmm" "You said that I was strong for such a young age and that once we meet again, you would fight me." I heard everyone gasp because they know where I'm going with this. "I challenge you to a fight, Xanxus."

(A/N: Hey! Sorry to Mammon fans for the Ooc and next chapter will be the Fight between Xanxus and Natsuki and the Sky match)

Glossary  
Ichigo=Strawberry  
Arashi-Storm

Kiri=Mist


	6. Varia arc: Part 2

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV  
"I challenge you to a fight, Xanxus" I can hear Leviathan yelling at us to stop, something like to save our energy for tomorrow. But I could tell that, like me Xanxus was ignoring him. "Shut up Leviathan, Let's get started, Xanxus" I took out the staff Verde gave me and held it in one hand with the knife on the floor. He ran towards me and threw a punch at me luckily I blocked the punch with both of my forearms. Making me fly back but I dragged my feet on the ground to stop me. I charged towards him, with my dying will flames on my hands propelling me and trying to slash at him with the knife. He used his guns to shoot me but it seems that he forgot I use illusions as well. So when he shot the bullet it went through the illusion and I appeared from behind. When he saw me, he used the guns to propelling himself away.

Then I strangled him with sticky webs and he used his flames of wrath to break free. "My turn" I gripped my staff a bit harder. Next thing I knew Xanxus was behind me and shot. Luckily I made a quick shield illusion on my back but it broke through. Even without a direct hit it still stings. I span around trying to slash at him to find he was no longer there. I heard guns click above me. When I shot my head up a bullet was already on its way. And I used my flames to make a dome around me, but his flames slid down and created a crater around the dome. Getting rid of the dome, I flew straight up to Xanxus, punching him in the chin. I saw him rubbing his chin. "Hurt much?" "Not at all" He said while charging his gun with his flames. Before I could let him shoot, I focused my flames from my hand (like the front half an X-burner) and shot them out countering his bullet.

Bel's POV  
Hime was countering boss's bullet but I could see now that Hime's flames are being pushed back and she was in the middle of smoke. Once the smoke cleared up I see Hime on the floor unconscious. "This will teach you not to go against me." He pointed the gun towards but before I could do anything Mammon made the floor cave in beneath Boss causing him to jump away. Then I threw knifes at Boss's feet to make him jump back up even more.

"What are you doing to boss!?" Both me and Mammon couldn't care less of what that octopus said as we both stood in front of Hime. I watched Boss walked away. Once I figured Boss was nowhere close to plan a sneak attack, I turned around and picked up Hime and ran to our imfairmy. But even being a genius I didn't know anything medical items.

So I just watched over her all night along with Mammon. But we had no choice to leave her when it was time for the sky match. Before I went I whispered "We're going now." I remember her saying that each time she left for a job.

Natsuki's POV  
I slowly opened my eyes. Looking to the side of the bed I noticed the time 8:27. I rushed to put on my Varia uniform but it took a while to put on my uniform with the injuries Xanxus gave me. 'Why didn't Xanxus finish me?' But I didn't have time to worry as I rushed to the Sky match. When I arrived I see 3 of our members attacked by a man with a giant metal ball. I saw him lift the ball back up and aiming a Bel and Mammon (Not real scene) "Violent Snake Fierce Domination!" I jumped in front of the Bel and Mammon using my staff to tried and hold back the ball but I got thrown towards the fence by wind surrounding the ball.

Given the injures Xanxus gave me and being thrown at a fence I could barely move but I still stood. Bel's opponent, Gokudera Hayto, threw some more bombs but I made a real illusion of a bow and arrow and aimed directly at the fuses. I could see the bomber angry at me and lit more bombs but was stopped by Cervello. "That's enough! Varia has already been disqualified." 'Disqualified?' I looked at Bel and Mammon and both nodded at me. So we just went back to Varia HQ in Italy. There everyone told me what happened in the match and Lussuria was able to treat my injures, well after he healed. I was relieved to see Squalo alive. Even though I would have like the rings to belong to Varia. I think that that boy Tsuna rightfully desvres the tittle Vongola decimo.

The next few weeks I was jobs in Japan. I finally completed my jobs and planned to head back to Varia. But I was stopped when a boy with red hair and glasses and a box with the Bovino crest on it, tripped. 'The Bovino family crests.' I took precaution when helping him pick up his items from the box. "A-ah Thank you" "Your welcome, so why do you have this big box with you?" We finally picked up all the items. When he looked at me and started to panic. "Y-you!" He grabbed a pink, spikey ball and threw it at me. On instinct I took out my staff hidden in my purse and used the knife to slash it. When I reopened my eyes I was on a bed in a dark room. 'What's going on? Where am I?' I got of the bed and headed towards the door. When I opened it immediately hit me. I was in Varia HQ.

(A/N: Once again thanks and the next chapter is the future arc. The pink, spiky ball is the ten year bazooka ammo showed in episode 174. Also can you guess who the boy was hmm?)


	7. Ten Years in the Future

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

'What's going on? Where am I?' I got off the bed and headed towards the door. When I opened the door it immediately hit me. I was in Varia HQ. I looked down at my feet and realized there was a food on plate with plastic wrap over it and a note. 'Please come out soon Nat-chan. We're all waiting for you.' I figured that Lussuria wrote this and started to look around. I tried Squalo's room and Lussuria's seeing that they're the closest rooms. When I heard voices coming from the dining room. I slowly opened the door peaking in. "VOOOOOI WHO'S THERE!" I recognized that voice anywhere and fully stuck my head out and walked into the room. "Squalo-sama?"

When I looked at Squalo more closely when I realized he looked different. When I scanned the rest of the room I saw all of Varia, but they all looked different. Bel had messier, longer hair, Lussuria now had a red Mohawk, Leviathan had a mustache, Xanxus had less spikey hair, Squalo had grown his bangs out and Mammon. I couldn't find Mammon but a boy with turquoise hair and a frog hat. I was staring at the boy when Lussuria came towards me, arms wide opened.

"Nat-chan!" I punched him in the stomach and jumped back, holding my staff in my hands. I was worried even though they may seem like my family I had no idea what was going on. "W-who are you?" "Huh...What do you mean Nat-chan?" He looked back at everyone when Squalo spoke "Oy Lussuria look at her more closer" "Hmm...Ah! It's Natsuki from 10 years ago. But why he only said only his family." I was so confused "Tell me. Where am I?" "Nat-chan it's me Lussuria. This is the world 10 years in the future." Somehow I believed him maybe it was because they represent my family.

"Okay... But if this really is the future and you really are Varia. Then tell me something only Varia knows" Bel approached me. As he came closer I can feel the blush rising. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled be close to his face. I shut my eyes as if he was going to hurt me. "Oh Is that blush I see?" My eyes shot open, remembering that time during the ring conflict. "Bel!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Ushishishi Hime remembers me now." "Bel don't hog Nat-chan we haven't seen her in 5 months." "5 months?" "A-ah yeah you've been in a lot of jobs." "But Luss-senpai you said that she is staying in her room because of the dea..." I saw Bel knifes stuck in the boy's frog hat. "Froggy shouldn't talk."

"Bel why are you throwing knifes at him?!" "Don't worry about him, Hime" I saw the boy take out the knifes, and throw it on the ground. "Don't throw it away." I saw Bel take out a fan of knifes. I ran in front in of the boy with my arms out. "Hime you should move." "No." He slowly put his knifes away. I sighed in relief and turned around. "Um...I-I'm N-Natsuki. W-who are you?" I said while fiddling with my fingers "Maa Nat-chan being nervous again." "I'm Fran" The boy responded in a monotone voice. I turned to Xanxus. "Xanxus-sama where's Mammon?" "Mammon is..." Xanxus was interrupted by Squalo "HE'S ON A JOB!" "Sooo…Fran you must be pretty special to have dinner with the top officers." "I'm the new mist guardian" "New mist guardian?" "A-ah you see Nat-chan Mammon been on a lot of jobs, so he's never around. So we hired Fran here. So now let's eat some dinner and get some rest."

While we eating everyone told me about the new weapons, rings and boxes. "Oh wait right here" Lussuria rushed out of the room and came back in a minute with a 6 petal rose ring and a small dark purple box with a sliver outing with a cracks all over it as a design. "This is future Nat-chan box and ring." He handed me the 2 items. I slipped on the ring. "Think of your resolve into a flame. Resolve should be..." Squalo stopped talking after 6 different flames came out of my ring. "Squalo-sama why are they're different colored flames"

"They're are seven different flames sky is orange, arashi is aka, ame is aoi, kiri is indigo, cloud is purple, sun is yellow and Kaminari is midori" "So I have Sky, Rain, Storm, Mist, Cloud, Sun and not Lighting." "Right." "One more way me and Levi are different. Other than the fact that I'm not a butler for Xanxus-sama and I'm actually strong." "What was that?!" He said while standing up and banging his hands on the table.

"It's true, even though you have a ten year more training then me I probably still will beat you, _butler_" I said calmly emphasizing the word butler, while Lussuria was trying to trying to hold back Levi. "Shut up trash." Xanxus said and being the butler Levi is he sat down, grumbling to himself. After dinner I went to my room. It was a bit strange when I entered my room, my pillow was wet and the curtains were close blocking off all light. But I ignored it and got ready for bed. Luckily Lussuria found a box full of clothing for me. I slept peacefully throughout the night waiting for tomorrow.

Bel's POV  
I saw Hime yawn and rub her eyes. "Tired Hime?" She gave a slight nod. "Shall I carry you to your room?" "No I think I'm good. Oyasumi  
minna" I watch her slowly walk out of the room. "Oy Bel-sempai" "What?" "Why did you stab me when I tried to tell about Mammon's death?" "Maa Fran you seen this era's Nat-chan. She locks herself in her room." 'That's right all because of that baby's death that Hime is sad and I have to deal with a little frog. All this happened on that one day.'

~Flashback  
Me and Hime were walking down the halls of Varia HQ on our way to a job. "This is going to be so much fun Bel." "Ushishishi excited?" "Of course, I love jobs in London. There's so many attractions we can visit once were done. Can we visit them?" "Sure." 'Anything to keep you out of here.' Once we enter the lobby we saw Lussuria and Squalo talking to our new mist guardian Fran, with an illusion of Mammon over him. "Let's go Hime."I looked to my side to see Hime was gone. "Muu what are you doing?"

I shot my head to see Hime holding a knife up to Fran's neck. "Nat-chan stop!" "Tell me, who are you? Why are you pretending to be Mammon?" Fran got rid of the illusion but Hime didn't move her knife "Nat-chan he's our newest member! We were just testing his skills!" "Huh" Then she backed off and bowed. "I'm sorry" "Oy Fran you said you'll be able to trick her!" I yelled angry at that Frog for not being able to fool Hime "Trick me what do you mean?" "It's just to test his skills. He said he'll be able to trick you." "No you're angry. Tell me NOW!"

I can see she's serious. "Fran is our new mist guardian." "New mist guardian but we have Mammon." She placed a smile on her face but I can see she was confused. "Mammy is..." I was cut off by Squalo "DEAD!" "W-what? Y-you know Squalo-sama it's not nice to lie" I can see tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry Nat-chan but he died when he was on a job" I see Hime putting her head down using her hair to cover her face and her hands clutching into fists. "Nat-chan..." Lussuria tried to pat her on the shoulder but Hime pushed it away with the back of her hand. "Let's go Hime. The plane leaves in 3 hours." "Y-you know Bel I know you love these types of jobs where you could play with the prey. So you can go by yourself. I-I don't really like London anyway." I take a step towards her. "Hime..." But she ran in the direction of her room.

~End of flashback  
Ever since then Hime has been locked in her room for 5 months. Occasionally she would eat the food Lussuria would leave out but only half. 'That is not going to happen to this Hime' "Oy Froggy, tell Hime the truth and you'll die" I take out a fan of knifes. "Hai hai" He put his hands up as if he's guiltily. I walked out of the room and in the direction of Hime's room. I opened the door slightly to see her peacefully asleep. "Oyasumi Hime."

Glossary  
Oyasumi= Goodnight  
Minna-Everyone  
Arashi-Storm  
Aka=Red  
Ame=Rain  
Aoi=Blue  
Kiri=Mist  
Kaminari=Lighting  
Midori=Green


	8. Froggy and Raids

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV  
I slowly opened my eyes, looking up at the bottom of my canopy bed. I closed my eyes and turned over. Then I felt a presence near me. I shot open my eyes to see Bel asleep beside me. 'Bel?' I didn't do anything but slowly moved out of the bed to go to my training session with Squalo. I entered the training room "Squalo-sama?" It felt awkward, most of the time I trained with Mammon and not really with Squalo so I didn't know his ways. When I entered the room I was attacked by a giant shark covered by rain flames. I jumped away causing the shark to crash into the ground. "VOOOOI WHAT TOOK SO LONG?!" "Ah sorry I had a bit of trouble getting out of my bed quickly this morning."

I said rubbing the back of my head thinking of slowly trying to leave my bed and not awaken Bel. Bel was pretty lazy and hated to be awaken without a proper reason. The shark came to Squalo's side and Squalo placed his hand on the shark. "This is Squalo Grande Pioggia my box weapon." 'Shark great rain' "Now open your box" I took out my box and lit my flames and injected it into the box. What came out was a puppy with white fur with a little fluff on the top of it' head, mint eyes and the 6 flames on the end of its tail and in its ears. He was licking its paws. "Kawaii." The pup looked up at me and jumped on me, licking my face.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND" I placed the pup on the floor and faced Squalo. "Sorry" "Just being able to open your box isn't enough. You need to know how to use it. ALO!" (His box weapon) The shark came towards us when the pup shed its skin. Revealing a dark purple skin, sabre-toothed tiger. I was a bit confused on what just happen but I still continued. "Attack the shark!" The tiger listened to me and jumped onto top of Alo and started claw at it. Alo fell to the ground and the tiger flipped back to me. I got down on one knee and petted the tiger while Alo returned to its box. The tiger went back to pup. "I'll call you Fangs." The pup barked in delight and returned to the box. "How was that Squalo-sama?" "THAT WAS BEGINNER'S LUCK" I started to laugh. "WHAT" "N-no i-it's nothing" I said while trying to calm down. "Now" He brought his sword up. "Let's get to the real fight" I brought up my staff and we fought for hours.

It's been about 3 months since I came to the future and I have learned a lot about this era. Right now I'm in the garden and the only thing that changed was that they added a white gazebo. I was silently sipping my ichigo ocha. 'It's so peaceful with everyone out on jobs' "Wonder when everyone will be back?" I said with my eyes closed with my chin resting on my hand and elbow on the table "One's already back" I shot my eyes open and found the body of the voice. "Oh Fran-san back already" "Yeah. What are you doing here?" "Just relaxing. Want to join me?" He took the seat in front of me. "So tell me about yourself." I said while pouring some tea for him. "Why do you need to know?" "Curious. I'd like to get to know my new family member."

Fran's POV  
"Curious. I'd like to get to know my new family member." She threw a smile at me. 'Is this really the girl who locked herself in her room all the time.' "What do you want to know?" "Hmm...How about your childhood?" "My mother and father died when I was young and I've been living in France, Jura with my grandmother, until I join Varia." "So where's your grandmother now?" "She died 3 years ago" "Oh I'm sorry" "No need to be sorry" "What else?" "I was never liked at school" "Me either. See we have a lot in common"

"Ever get bullied?" "Not really, just ignored. I was alone most of the time. Which is why I'm happy to be a part of Varia" "I wish I could be ignored. I got bullied a lot like once my grandmother told me I got shot in the head with cheese and lose my memory. Coming here to Varia hasn't changed a thing" "So is that why you don't feel when Bel stabs you?" "Yeah I'm use to pain now from years of bullying." "Well that is a good thing in the Mafia world. So why'd you join Varia?" "That dropped ouji and long, haired captain abducted me when I refused to come"

She started to laugh "What's so funny?" "It just seems like something Bel and Squalo-sama would do but really shouldn't call them that." "Why?" "Bel already hates you and you shouldn't anger Squalo-sama." "I couldn't care less about them hating me." "Well we're a family we need to get along with everyone"

"Family? We aren't even related." "Family doesn't only have to do with blood. It's the people who love you and who will protect you. And would do the same for them." "Well Bel-sempai hates me and everyone will probably be the ones to end my life rather than protect me." "Well I protected you the day I got here and I find you interesting. So Fran do think I'm your family member?" She was smiling again. 'What's with this girl?'

I was about to answer when a knife got stuck on the table. "Ushishishi am I interrupting?" 'Baka ouji this was am first time I felt happy ever and that dropped ouji ruined it' "Bel back already. I thought you'll play a little longer" "I wanted to play with Hime" 'She seems happier then when she was with me. Huh why does that hurt my heart?' "Oh, Fran your answer?" I saw Bel-sempai place his arm on Natsuki-san's shoulder and I couldn't bare this anymore. So I ignored her and walked away, with a picture of her smile stuck in her head.

Natsuki's POV  
I was heading towards boss's office with Bel and Fran. "Ushishishi what do you think boss wants?" "How am I supposed to know?" Fran answered. When we entered Squalo yelled "We are now all here now. Later today we are going to take over the Millefiore Italy Base."

~Time skip  
Millions of soldiers surrounding me. I opened up my box and me and Fangs fought side by side. I met up with the rest of Varia on the balcony. I was watching Levi trying to try and kill Fran for making fun of him. "Levi try and hurt Fran and that will be the end of you." He stops fusing around, probably afraid of me because my mask allowed my voice to sound masculine. "So where are we all going to be deployed, Strategy Captain Squalo?" "Levi, Lussuria and Shadows will stand by in the castle to provide support if need be. I'll protect the east passage. South will be Bel and Fran. Take as many grunts you want."

As I predicted Bel is angry at Squalo for being paired up with Fran. "Nee Squalo-sama can I switch spots with one of them. I don't want to stay here. It's my first battle in the future. Please." I took off my mask and played puppy eyes on him. He was about to fall into my trap when Levi caught his attention by telling Bel to kill Fran. Squalo kicked him in the stomach causing him to be on the ground. "GET GOING!" Bel and Fran jump away and me and Lussuria were saying goodbyes. Then I watched Levi throw up. The puke was disgusting but it was fun to watch him in pain.

~Another Time Skip  
"Levi! Lussuria! Shadows! We've got a Funeral Wreath! Go back up Bel and Fran!" I didn't need to hear anymore and went with Levi. But I used Levi as bait to attract the enemies out while I went ahead. When I arrived I saw Bel and Fran opening their boxes. I decided to stay out until I felt Storm flames coming towards them. I lit my rain ring to counter the storm flames coming while Bel and Fran were arguing. I face palmed my mask because, 1. Bel and Fran were fighting in the middle of a battle and 2. They didn't even notice the storm flames.

"You okay there, Bel?" "I'll be fighting without this idiot, so there won't be any problems" "Good to hear. Though I stopped holding back a while ago." "Huh?" The opponent grinned widely but his smile quickly dropped and he fell of his throne. He was saved by the butler's elephant. "What-What did you do to me, Bel?" I heard the man say. "What do you mean, Siel?"

"Pipistrelli Tempesta shoots out waves of storm flames that get absorbed by the object. Due to the storm's ability is disintegration it makes the object break apart. So why am I hurt and not you!" "Because of me." I jumped down to the branch next to their branch. "You… how'd you do it" "I posse Rain flames so the tranquility in the flame counter attacks the storm's disintegration." "Olgert who is that?" "Murderous Shadows one of Varia's top officers. His true identity is unknown." "Oy Shadows since my brother is going to die here and now. Why not give him a gift and show him your true face."

I looked at Bel to see if he was sure. But seeing as he had his trademark grin on, I took off my mask and looked at them. "Konbawa." "A girl?" "Yep" "Doesn't matter I'll still beat you. An Ouji doesn't lose." "You're not an ouji you're a dropped Ouji." I used the word that Fran uses to anger Bel. Being Bel's twin it angered him too. "You think that just because you beat my box weapon you can defeat ore-sama" He managed to get back up to his throne again, trying to act like nothing happened. "Hime I've some unfinished business with Siel stay out." "Sure. Fran can I fight the butler alone?" "Take your time." "Thanks."

I appeared behind Olgert and slashed at his back, then kicked him down. Then his Elefante Forte Pioggia came towards me but went through. I was also using my illusions. I opened Fangs to take care of the elephant. Fangs's entire body was now covered in Storm flames and jumped onto the elephant. The elephant trumpeted in pain as it started to disintegrated and break apart. "Now that your elephant is gone. You're useless, Now..." I was now in front of him and stabbed him in the heart. He dropped to his knees and died. "That was boring; I expected them to more fun."

"Hey Natsuki-san you might want to check on Bel-sempai" I found Bel panting and heavily damaged. While Siel was fine. "Bel!" I ran to help Bel and check to see if his was still going to live. After checking his pulse, I faced Siel. "You'll pay for that. FANGS!" Fangs's entire body was now in Sun flames, he roared out invisible flames. Siel's throne started to burn up (Got the idea from TYL Ryohei). I could hear Siel's cries of pain. Soon when the flames were gone, Siel was nowhere in sight. "Bel are you okay? Fangs would you mind healing him" Fangs was back to a pup and licked Bel's injures.

After Bel was healed "Ah! I forgot!" "What Hime?" "I told Lussuria I would help him heal the grunts once this battle was over. Sorry I have to go." Fangs went back to his box and I went back to the castle to find Xanxus fight a man with cloud flames. 'Another Funeral Wreath but isn't that a Bloody Twin' I put my mask back on and used the information setting I inserted.

I researched the Bloody Twins. 'After the death of Didi killed by Dr. Shamal. Jiji vowed revenge for anyone in relationship with Mukuro Rokudo or Dr. Shamal.' 'That meant Vongola and Varia' But I didn't interfere Xanxus, isn't boss for nothing. I was studying Bester and the avvoltoio nuvola (Vulture cloud). "Please let me live! I'll talk to Byakuran-sama! We'll overthrow Vongola and give you the tittle Vongola 10th" "Regardless of our internal strife, in times of Crisis, when we are attacked by scumbags from the outside... We, the Vongola, are always as one!" Xanxus shot his gun destroying the Jiji.

I jumped down to Xanxus and Lussuria. I was watching Levi's hair and nails grow out when I heard Squalo. "Should we let the kids in Japan know how we've done first." After we were listening to the people in Japan talk when I heard. "You all need to go back ten years in time temporarily." I was surprised if I could go to Japan I could go back to the past. "You must overcome the Arcobaleno Trails and obtain the seven seals. After hearing this I turned to Xanxus. "Xanxus-sama I need to go to Japan." He gave a slight nod. "But Nat-chan you won't make it time that they leave."

"I could but I need Fran's help. Mammon taught me how to transport myself from place to place. And in this era I found out that using mist flames helps. Japan is kind of far can you help me Fran?" He nooded and lit his ring. I opened Fangs, he was completely in mist flames now. Closing my eyes, I took Fran's hand and put my hand on Fangs and focused on the location I wanted to go. When I reopened my eyes I was in an underground base with a blonde hair person and red hair man. Both looked surprised at me from coming out of nowhere.

I turned to them and said "I'm here to help with the Arcobaleno Trails" "A-ah sure but I can't send someone from the future to the past." "I am from the past" I could tell he was confused. But he was the one who sent me here in the first place. He nodded. "Shoichi can you help me with the time machine" "A-ah coming Spanner" He looked back at me then went to go help Spanner. I waited for Vongola to return. They all looked at me confused why I was here. "Nee Juudaime isn't that the man from Varia who defused my bombs" The boss nodded slowly. "I'm here to help with the trails" The boss accepted me and soon we were back in the past.

Glossary  
Ocha=Tea  
Konbawa=Good evening


	9. Vongola

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV  
I looked around listening to Vongola talk to each other. "Huh? Where's Chrome-chan?" I looked to the orange hair girl "Hahi. She disappeared when we weren't looking!" "Tsunayoshi-sama would it be fine if I leave now?" I turned to Tsuna. I didn't want to leave without permission. "A-ah sure." "Hey you can't leave! You said you'll help with the trails!" "Gokudera-kun calm down." "I will help but the trails aren't happening right now. I will be watching over you." I said while jumping on to the top of the nearest building. Then I looked back at the Vongola family.

The first trail was Colonello. While I was heading towards the docks to go to the island, I spotted the 2 new students in Tsuna's class and 3 girls. When the 3 girls were pushed away by Dr. Shamal, I walked up to the new students. "It seems Dr. Shamal figured you guys out" "Yeah as expected of the man once scouted by Varia, Trident Shamal." Monte or really Mammon said. "Here to help with the arcobaleno trails, Mammon?" "How do you know about that?" "I have to help." "Why?" I looked down at the floor remembering what the arcobaleno Reborn said. We shouldn't tell people about the future.

"I'm sorry...I can't say why" "Hime shouldn't keep secrets" Bel said placing his arm around my shoulder. I pushed him away. I was a bit worried. Bel always did that and it made very nervous that I start confess my secrets. And I might expose the future. "B-Bel keep in mind your still in Mammon's illusion. Which is a girl." "She's right. It would me strange for a girl to place her arm around another girl's shoudler and call her Hime." "Sorry but I have to go to Colonnello's trail." I said and ran towards the island.

I was also following Tsuna during the Sky trail. 'Aria of the Gigilo Nero Famgila. She looks a lot like the memory Mammon showed me of Luce.' I was leaning against the clothing store where the 3 girls and Tsuna went into. Then the cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya came up to me. "Can you not read?" He said while pointing to a sign above my head. 'No loitering' "I can read. I'm just waiting for someone." "Are you trying to anger me?" "I'm just answering your question."

I said with no emotion "I won't tolerant your attitude. Kamikorosu" He brought up his tonfas. 'This is going to be fun but...' I looked around 'There's too many people here' He swung with his right tonfa but I caught it. It still stung a little but I didn't show it. "Wow." "So you won't allow loitering but you allow violence. Very strange." He seemed angry at me and walked away.

Over the few days I watched over the trails, silently. Over Verde's trail I figured that it's time I helped. I was able to stop a few machines but it hard without using my flames or box. Before I left Squalo said I can't use my Sky flames mostly because the sky flames are for the boss but I have it because of Blood. And I couldn't do anything with just my other flames. I was fighting when the entire arcobaleno came. I saw Mammon looking at me for a while. Then a green ball came out of Verde's machine and sprinkling green powder over the arcobaleno. Then white rockets came to pick up the arcobaleno. I tried to attack the rockets shot out a net out and I backed off, the net missing by an inch.

Then Verde stole Vongola's flames and made 5 lobsters lighting, rain, sky, storm, cloud. I easily took on the lighting lobster and faced the rest of Vongola. The Vongola family struggle with the lobsters. "Are you really that weak?" "Shut up you would be this way after being injured and dying will's stolen!" Gokudera yelled.

"Your size of your flame is your resolve. What's your resolve?" I saw Tsuna look back at his family "I..." His flames were rising" I...I want to...To protect everyone!" and he was able to break the lobster and his guardians was able to light there flames once more. Now Tsuna just broke the green ball but...the arcobaleno exploded and crashed into the sea. But what is this feeling...Why does it feel like a lie. Then I turn around to see the arcobaleno alive because of Mammon. The arcobaleno took care of the rest of the lobster and I stayed back.

When Tsuna blew up Verde and found the robot and I was able to find the real Verde. "So where's the real one?" "Maybe he isn't in Namimori..." "No, he should be nearby." "Huh?" All of Vongola questioned "E-Er... Why did I think that? I just had a feeling" "If that's what Tsuna says, he probably right" "He is"

Everyone was looking at me weird confused of what I just said. "If you know where he is, tell us!" Gokudera yelled at me. "Did you hear what Verde said at the beginning. This is a test of intuition. It's up to your boss to find it." Gokudera looked mad but stopped talking after realizing I was right. I saw Tsuna face this bumpy rock "Correct." "But it's to far out to get to." I stood in front of them and made a real illusion of a bridge into the rock. And all of them ran across but the mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro, looked back at me a bit amazed. Then joined the rest.

I stayed behind waiting for them to return when I saw the rock rumble. I slipped on a mist ring to help transport them all to safe ground. When they appeared they were all on the floor. As they were getting up Gokudera question "What just happened?" "I happened. But you should focus on the main idea" Tsuna seemed to understand and asked Reborn for a rematch. And Reborn gave his seal and I left with Mammon. "A-ah Shadows thanks and please come to Namimori shrine tomorrow morning!" I pretended I didn't care and went with Mammon to go to Bel. "You done, Mammon, Hime?" "Yeah I'm never working for free again." I watch them talk for a while then decided to go back to Italy. When they noticed I didn't move. "Coming Hime?" "Sorry I have something to do."

They looked at each other and started to walk away. "Wait! Stay for one more day, I need to talk to Xanxus-sama and I need you guys there. Xanxus-sama might be mad at me." Later that night we had a video chat with everyone. "Um Xanxus-sama I have a favour." "Hmm" "I want permission to be able to show the Vongola family my real face and not just Shadows's mask" "Hime what brought this up?" "Reborn-san asked me to do a job and I want to be able to show them my real face." Xanxus just sat there and said "Granted" "Arigato Xanxus-sama. I really appreciate it." "But don't tell them about your father." "Got it."

In the next morning I walked with Bel and Mammon to the airport and headed toward Namimori shrine. When I got there I took out my 4 leaf clover locket Lussuria gave me for my 15th birthday. On the top leaf it had a picture of the entire Varia and me. Then on the left it was Mammon and Bel kissing me on the cheeks on my birthday. On the right was the scene right after they kissed me. I was in shock with my face all red, Bel was flying in the air because Mammon used his psychic powers lifted him up. Knifes flying towards Mammon. Levi severing Xanxus steak. And Lussuria was trying to play with Squalo's hair. The bottom was empty. I couldn't find the right picture to place in.

I clutched the locket remembering the entire Varia. I whispered to myself "I'm going now" A single tear rolled down me cheek. I was worried about leaving my real family. But I rubbed the tear away when I heard someone coming. I jumped to the nearest branch. I saw Hibari Kyoya go into the ten year bazooka. I jumped down and followed after. Everyone waited for the rest to arrive in, complete silence. I was silently watching them discuss about Vongola boxes. Also when the real boss Byakuran showed the 6 real funeral wreath. After the base was transported we all headed to the Vongola base.

It's been only been one day and we already had a problem. An unknown ring was on the radar and the entire Vongola and me were running around Namimori trying to find the culprit. Finally we found a CEDEF member, Basil. Later that night Tsuna came up to me. "Um Shadows can you help me with something?" "Of course." "You see were all going to visit our homes. So I was wondering if you'd like to come with us?" "Of course it'll be an honor" "But there is one problem" "Hmm?" "You see your uniform and mask might scare the townspeople. So you'll have to be wearing normal clothes. Would that be okay?" "That will be allowed. Anymore?" "Ah no" I headed towards my room.

The next morning I dressed in a light green sweater with a hoodie, a purple tank top, jeans up to my knees and sneakers. I was a bit nervous, worrying that I will be hated like at school. When I arrived at the door to the kitchen I could hear the girls talking about them leaving. The door automatically at first no one realized me until a cow kid rolled on the floor landing at my feet. "Are you okay?" "Of course Lambo-san is the greatest HAHAHAHA" He ran off to the 2 girls. "Um who are you?" A brown haired girl asked. I was fidgeting with my fingers, avoiding eye contact. "I-I'm Natsuki. I-I was t-told to help e-escort you around Namimori"

"Who sent you here?" Tsuna asked with a confused look on his face. "You did." "Huh. Me" He said pointing to himself, while the rest looked at him. "I'm Shadows" "Hey don't lie! Shadows is supposed to be a man!" Gokudera yelled banging his hands on the table. "Gokudera-kun, please calm down" Tsuna said will his hands signalling him to calm down.

Soon the girl with brown hair came up to me. Grabbing my hands she said "That's right! Natsuki-chan don't mind him. I'm Haru Miura-desu" Next came a little Chinese girl and orange hair girl. "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko" "Ni hao" The little girl bowed "I'm I-pin" Now Kyoko and Haru pushed me and started severing me food. It was awkward because for my entire life I was never surrounded by nice girls. They kept asking questions about myself. When we left Kyoko and Haru dragged me around shopping. And when we split up I went with Kyoko and Ryohei.

Later that night I went to the kitchen to help the girls cook. When I opened the door I was alarmed by a popping sound. Being the Mafia I am I grabbed the nearest person and flipped them. "Itte!" When I heard that voice I knew immediately what I had just done. "Ah! Tsunayoshi-kun" I helped him up from the floor. 'G-gomen Tsunayoshi-kun, but you shouldn't surprise me." I looked around at everyone. The room was decorated and a bunch of food was set up. "What is this?" "It's your welcoming party." Haru said. "VOOOOOOI WHERE IS SHE!" I turned to the side of the room.

There was a huge TV with Squalo's on there. "Squalo-sama!" "Ushishishi he's not the only one." Bel was now right beside him. "Bel-sempai move your head." "Let me see her~" Now Lussuria and Fran were here. "Minna! Nee Lussuria can you grab the treasure chest from my room." "Sure" He disappeared from the camera and reappeared with my treasure chest. "Great now Fran can you bring it here." He lit his hell ring and soon the chest disappeared from camera. "Gupyaa!" I turned around to the chest on top of the cow boy. "Hahi Lambo-chan Are you okay?" "Gotta...stay...calm." His eyes started to tear up. "I can't!" He started to roll around on the floor. I walked up to him and gave him a piece of candy.

He happily took it and started to laugh as if nothing happened. "Natsuki-chan what's with the chest?" "Huh...oh!" I faced Kyoko and looked down at the treasure chest. It was a small pink box, like a jewelry box. "It's a box Mammon gave me on my 15th birthday. It's not the one from the past but it still has my favorite memories in it." I was holding on to the box tightly as if it was about to disappear. "That's a pretty smile." Haru said. Blush was now on my face. "Ah Squalo-sama did Mammon come back yet?" "He did but he left once again." "Oh okay" I was a bit sad that I still couldn't see Mammon but everyone snapped me out of it. We continued the rest of the party until midnight. "Oyasumi Minna"

Tsuna's POV  
"He did but he left once again." Squalo said. 'Ehh but didn't the all the arcobaleno die? And Mammon was said to have suicide according to Ginger Bread.' I faced everyone else who also have confused looks on their faces. The rest of the night I kept that in the back of my head. When Natsuki left I faced the TV. Before I could question their actions, Reborn said "Oy Squalo tell us. Why did you tell her Viper was on a job?" But instead of Squalo answering it was Lussuria. "You see in this era Nat-chan locks herself in her room after Mammon's death." "Why?" "Mammon and Nat-chan were best friends." 'I guess that makes since.' "SO YOU TELL HER ABOUT..." "Nee Squalo-sempai you know that if you yell she'll hear you." "Froggy is right." "So you want us not tell her about the death of Mammon." Reborn said "Yeah." They all replied. "Wh-what do you mean?" I shot my head to towards the door to see Natsuki. "Natsuki-san...Did you hear anything?" Next thing I knew she was running away in the direction of her room.

Natsuki's POV  
I was coming back from the bathroom after brushing my teeth. I went past the kitchen when I heard Reborn's voice "So you want us not tell her about the death of Mammon." I stopped and peaked into the room "Yeah" Varia replied "Wh-what do you mean?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Natsuki-san...Did you hear anything?" I didn't bother to answer and ran to my room.

'Why...why did Mammon die?' His face kept reappearing in my head. I locked the door to my room. I threw the chest of to the side of the bed. I started to cried into my pillow. When my foot accidentally kicked the chest off the edge of my bed. When the pictures and past gifts spilled out of the box, I noticed a small box. I wiped my tears and slowly opened the box. What was in the box was an Arcobaleno pacifier.


	10. Pacifiers and Friends

DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN

Natuski's POV  
What was in the box was an Arcobaleno pacifier. I slowly touched the pacifier but a blinding light appeared. When I reopened my eyes, I was in a dark forest. "MAXIUIM BURST!" I heard a voice yell. I slowly walked towards the voice. When I came to a clearing I saw Colonello and Mammon. Both were heavily injured. In an instant a cloud thorn was now heading towards Mammon. "VIPER!" The thorn was in Colonello's chest, after pushing Mammon away.

I faced the opponent. When I took a closer look at him, I realized he was one of the 6 real funeral wreath. "O-ho sacrificing your life for a friend. Either way its fine as long Byakuran-sama gets the pacifiers." He now faced Mammon. "Only one left, but I rather not get my hands dirty." He threw a knife in front of Mammon. "End your own life." Mammon's blue tentacles were suffocating the man. But the man didn't seem to be in pain. "O-ho end my life and I can't promise the safety of your Family." Mammon loosens his tentacles a little.

"What do you mean?" "I have 100 A-rank soldiers on standby. If I don't get your pacifier then all 100 will attack." "That I would protect Varia with my life." I spun around to see me and Mammon. "Is that Me? What is this?" "It's what Master is thinking of." I looked on my shoulder to find Fantasma. "Fantasma what's going on?" "A wish. Master wishes that I show you this." I saw the memory of us pinkie promising. Then I faced back at the battle where Mammon's hands were gripping the knife. Now he stabbed himself in the heart.

I heard Mammon's voice now in my head. "Fantasma take the pacifier to Natsuki. Tell her to protect it and not let it fall into Millefoire hands. Also tell her I kept our promise in protecting her." Mammon fell to the ground. He was life-less on the floor. And the pacifier was replaced with an illusion and Mammon's Fantasma was gone. "MAMMON!" I was back in my room with tears streaming down my face.

"Master wanted to have this this." I looked down at my lap to see Fantasma. With the pacifier around his neck. "Fantasma he died because of me." "Yeah" "All for that promise. It's all my fault." "No. Master chose this but now it's your turn." "What do you mean?" "You promise to protect Varia. Now take the pacifier. It's the way to protect everyone. If the pacifier falls into Millefiore's hands, then all is lost." I wiped away the tears away from my face. I picked up the pacifier and placed it around my neck. I slowly picked up Fantasma and placed him on the side of my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning when I entered the kitchen I was bombarded by Tsuna. "Natsuki are you okay?" "Yeah, why?" "Varia said that you would lock yourself in you room." "The future me might, but I have something she doesn't." "What was that?" "A secret." I decided not to tell Tsuna. Mostly because Mammon made an illusion of his pacifier and I wanted to keep that a secret. "What's on your shoulder?" He pointed to my left shoulder. "This is Fantasma. Mammon's pet." "Mammon's?" "Yep." I scratched the top of Fantasma's head. Tsuna ran out of questions after seeing I'm okay.

Over the next few days I really have gotten closer to everyone. Also I was able to ride an airbike with ease. One day I was helping Kyoko and Haru prepare dinner when we heard a booming sound. "Hahi what was that?" "Let's go check it out Natsuki-chan, Haru-chan." I was a bit worried about this. It could be dangerous. "Wait. I'll go. You guys stay here and finish dinner. It shouldn't be a problem." I rushed out of the room towards the sound. When I caught the sight of everyone, I heard a loud roar. I looked inside of the room I saw an orange beast attacking Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi-kun!" "Stay back!" "Yamamoto-kun use your rain flames." "Huh?" "Rain has the tranquility factor. It will calm it down." "Got it." His swallow seem to calm it down but it fully calmed down when Basil helped.

"Juudaime!" "Tsuna!" "Sawada-dono!" They all ran towards him checking on him. I walked towards him "Was that your box?" "Yeah" "What happen?" "I don't know I just opened it and it attacked me." 'He doesn't understand what happened.' "So that's what happen. No wonder it attacked you." "You probably don't know! Could Irie have given him a defective one?!" Gokudera yelled "No it's Tsunayoshi-kun's fault that happened." "Shut up! There' no way Juudaime would mess up on anything!" "No it's exactly as the girl says. That was Tsuna's fault." I turned my headed slightly to see Bucking Bronco Dino on a horse.

Later that night another explosion happened. This time I stayed with Kyoko and Haru to make sure that they didn't leave the kitchen. It all turned out to be a box weapon sent by Dino. Later Dino came up to me after figuring out I was shadows. "So Natsuki-san can you help me with something?" "Nani?" "For Yamamoto's training I think Squalo should be the best choice. Maybe he'll listen to you." "You're so naive, Dino-san." "Why?" "Squalo-sama even in this era I know that he respects Yamamoto-kun. He knows that Yamamoto-kun is going to be a great swordsman. He will happily train him. Just tell him he lost to Genkishi. That will make him running here." That's how I ended my day.

The next day Bucking Bronco Dino called all of us to discuss the way we'll train. I was assign as a helper along with Basil. When everyone left the room I said "Kyoko, Haru you can come out now." Kyoko and Haru took off their disguises. "Hahi you spotted us." "Please Natsuki-chan don't tell Tsuna-kun!" "If I wanted to tell him I would have already. Now what are you doing?" "They can't keep leaving us out! We can't work hard when Tsuna-san and everyone knows what's going on and we don't!" "Nee Natsuki-chan can you tell us?" "No." "Ehh why?" "It's not my decision. Tsunayoshi-kun keeps secrets from you for a reason. I can't go against his will." I started to walk out of the room but stopped at the door. "If you really wanted to know. Then do something about it."

Later that night Kyoko and Haru planed a Boycott. Of course being their friend and a girl I fully supported them. After I participated in helping Tsuna in his training. "Listen you're the box and I'm your owner. You have to listen to me." I frowned; he still didn't see his problem. But he still took the chance and opened his box. Once again his box overcame him and I had to step in. I jumped on the beast but it threw me off. "Natsuki!" "I'm fine." I got up and tried again but this time I stuck on. I lit my sky flame from my hand and slowly petted the beast. I whispered into its ear. "It's okay. He may be scared but I know a bit more about him. Even though he's scared he will overcome it. Just give him some time." He listened and went back to his box. "T-Thanks Natsuki" "You're welcome but you still don't see it." "Please tell me." "I won't be your crutches." After that he was scared to open his box.

One day after training I went to get a bottle of water when I hear the boys talking. "We can't! What if something happens to Kyoko!?" "Th-that's true...I can't put Kyoko-chan and Haru in danger. No matter what." "And do you truly believe that keeping this secret will protect them?" I said while grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. "What do you mean?" "I watched you all practice. So tell me. Can you really protect everyone with this kind strength?" I was staring Tsuna right in the eyes. "I guess not." "But what if Kyoko gets hurt!" "How will she get hurt from knowing the truth, Ryohei?" I looked at Ryohei now. He started to bang his hands on his desk. "She'll get too involved with this!" "Aren't all of them already involved? Kyoko saw your fight with Lussuria, Haru knows Vongola is mafia, the children are assassins. You dragged them to the future. So what is this about them getting them getting too involved." Ryohei stopped talking but still was angry. I started to walk away but stopped. I slightly looked back "You're not fighting alone. Everyone is with you. The girls may not be able to fight but that doesn't mean they're useless."

Soon the boycott was over and choice was starting. I dresses different then everyone else. I was wearing Shadows's outfit. My Varia uniform, leather black gloves, and my mask, it hid any sign that I was a sign I was a girl. I also had Fantasma as an ouroboros around my neck to hold onto the pacifier, under my Varia jacket. When we first got there, I was ordered to say near the girls. I held the knife on my staff in front of us. The Millefiore sun guardian, Daisy was on the floor in front of us. Kyoko screamed. Probably because I was holding a knife up to a man's face or was it the fact that this man came out of nowhere.

"How-how did you catch my speed?" "What speed? I can feel it. You're weak. No power." "What?" Soon a vine grabbed the man's face dragging him back. "Sorry about that. The second I take my eyes off him…Daisy has a weakness for the lovely and fragile, like you two. But I should praise you, Shadows. No one has been able to stop Daisy." I took a look at the man. 'He-he's the man who forced Mammon's death.' I clutched my fists just thinking about it. "You're right Kikyo. Shadows is amazing." Said the boss, Byakuran. "Byakuran what are you hiding?" "What do you mean Shadows?" I pointed with my staff in front of Tsuna. "That spot. It's emitting dying will flames." "Oh that's Saru. Our other mist player." A guy with a mask wearing purple clothing appeared. Everyone was surprised that they couldn't feel his presence.

After the battle I listened to Irie Shoichi explain the situation. When the current sky arcobaleno arrived I was surprised. Mammon's pacifier started to glow, hopefully no one noticed. But I got a lot of attention when Yuni started to make the pacifiers shine. Me, Reborn and Yuni started to float with our pacifiers shining. "R-Reborn, Natsuki what's going on?!" Tsuna asked. They focused their attention on me but back on Yuni after Byakuran stated he wants her back. When Reborn shot I also attacked by slashing at him. "Don't push your luck Byakuran. I don't give a damn who you are. But if you lay a finger on the arcobaleno boss, I won't say quiet."

Tsuna was freaking out. Then Byakuran said "Playing the knight in shining armour, strongest of babies, arcobaleno Reborn? And what about you Shadows?" "I have my own reasons." Mammon told me not to allow the pacifiers to fall into Millefiore's hands. And she really looked like Aria and Luce so I trust her to be the real sky arcobaleno. "Byakuran-sama. Rest assured. We will bring back Yuni-sama." Soon 3 of the 6 real funeral wreath started to attack. When Tsuna said to protect Yuni. I personally took on Kikyo for revenge. When he threw his thorns, I used them as stepping stones. I used my staff knife to slash down but he dodged it by floating higher. Then Hibari's box weapons came and stalled them, so we fell back. When we were back in Namimori we went straight to the base.

Later I went to the infirmary to talk to Yuni. I knocked on the door. "Hai who is it?" I could tell that was Lal's voice. I slowly opened the door, peaking my head through. "Natsuki" "Come in." I walked up to the bed. "So what do you want?" "I wanted to talk to Yuni, but seeing as you are all arcobaleno I can allow it." "What does being an arcobaleno have to do with what you have to say?" "Lal did they tell you about the Choice yet?" "Yeah." "At the end when Yuni lit the pacifiers. Did they tell you that?" "Yeah everything but why did you float?" "Because of this." I took out the pacifier from under my Varia jacket.

"Is that an arcobaleno pacifier? Why do you have that, Natsuki?" Reborn asked "It's is an arcoableno pacifier but it's Mammon's" "Then what about this one." Lal grabbed a pacifier off her bed. "A fake" The pacifier in her hand disappeared making her jump a little. "Mammon had a friend to help him make an illusion of that pacifier. And Mammon left this to me. Yuni are you truly going to care for these pacifiers?" "Of course" I smiled a bit and placed the pacifier on the bed. "Lal I'm hope you'll do your best to protect them." "You don't have to tell me that." I left the room. I stood by the door for a second. "Fantasma did I make the right choice?" "Yes Master would be happy you gave it to her." "Thanks. Come on Squalo-sama told me he was going to call Varia HQ."


	11. Inheritance Arc

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

Before I could talk to Varia, Tsuna called us for a meeting. When I first entered I had to duck. Hibari had just tried to hit me with his tonfas. "H-Hibari-san! Natsuki! What going on!" Tsuna yelled. "Don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun. Hibari here is just mad." "Why?" "During the arcobaleno trails I was following you. So during your trail with Aria I caught the attention of this man. By breaking a rule." "I won't allow you to break the peace of Namimori." He continued to attack while I easily dodge them. "Hibari-san. Natsuki. Please stop!" I wanted to please Tsuna so I make sticky webs illusion to restrain him. "Spanner-san why we are here?" "You're returning to the past. Let's get started." "Juudaime, where's Reborn-san?" Tsuna started to freak out but Spanner returned us to the past.

We were in Namimori shrine and soon each arcobaleno appeared. I was silently watching Vongola Primo explain the situation. When everything was over I faced Tsuna "Tsunayoshi-kun I'll be watching your trails. Please feel free to ask me to help. So I'll be taking my leave now." I bowed and disappeared in mist flames with Mammon. When we checked into our hotel Mammon started to question me. "After a few hours you already showed yourself." "W-well I had to help them. And they thought my uniform would scare the townspeople." "So what was your job?" "To escort that girl you saw earlier." We sat in or room in silence. "Mammon you do remember our promise right?" "At the back of my head." "You have to know this" "Hmm" "Don't die to keep it. It's better if I'm hurt then to have you died." "Why are you talking about this?" "No reason." I lie in my bed and fell asleep with Mammon in my arms.

One day I was cooking dinner for me and Mammon when my cell phone rang. I put the phone up to my ear and said "Hello. Who is this?" "Um it's me, Tsuna." "Is something wrong?" "Ah no, but Lambo's test is coming up and I was wondering if you could help." "Sure. Where shall it be?" "At the amusement park, tomorrow at noon." "I'll be there. See ya." I hung up the phone and continued to make dinner. The next day I arrived at the amusement park to see everyone. "Am I late?" "No Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto just got here as well." "Oh so let's go." The test was to complete a stamp rally. First, was the spinning tea cups. I didn't like to spin around a lot so I didn't go on the ride. Then Tsuna's and Lambo's cup started to go crazy. I sneaked into the control panel room and plugged my phone into the system. I was able to stop the tea cups by hacking the system. It was harder than expected as there was a strong fire wall. Next came the bumper cars. I stayed out just in case another malfunction happened. As I predicted, the car Lambo was in spun out of control. I was able to jump on the car. The electric shocks were paralyzing me. I slowly grabbed Lambo's shirt. The car was still spinning so I was flung back. I rolled into a ball to protect Lambo but my back was slammed against a bumper car that was on standby. "Natsuki! Lambo! Are you guys okay!?" Tsuna and everyone else ran towards us. I slowly got up "Y-yeah I'm fine but Lambo is still suffering from the shocks." Tsuna slowly took Lambo in his arms. Lambo was resting on the bench when he recovered instantly. Next was a boat ride through a bunch of robots. Soon the robots started to attack. Yuni, Tsuna, Reborn, Lambo and I were running towards the castle while everyone else fought off the robots. But robots came around the corner. "Go Tsunayoshi-kun I'll take care of these robots." "Thanks Natsuki!" They all ran towards the castle. When a robot walked towards their direction, I sliced it open. I jumped when the robots shot lasers at me. When I was back on the ground there were about 20 robots surrounding me. When I spun around to face the robots behind me, pain struck my back. A memory of when I was flung against the bumper car appeared in my mind. I looked around to see none of the Vongola. So I called Fangs who immediately devoured the robots. When Fangs was done I ran towards the castle. I only saw Yuni and Reborn. "Where's Tsunayoshi-kun?" "He flew through the window." Yuni answered. After Tsuna said that Lambo got his inheritance I went home.

I was walking towards Nami Middle. I heard Hibari didn't want to take the test so I wanted to help. When I got there I saw Haru, Kyoko and I-pin at the gate. "What should we do Haru-chan?" "I don't know-desu" "Kyoko, Haru, I-pin what's the matter?" "Ah Natsuki-chan. You see, we want to visit Chrome-chan but we usually go with Bianchi-chan. She says the people there are kind of strange but today she's busy. So now we can't visit her." They seemed sad about not being able to see her. 'Kyoko...Haru...I-pin.' I looked at Nami Middle. In the window I see Yamamoto trying to persuade Hibari. 'I guess Vongola could deal with Hibari.' "Would you be fine if I escort you?" "Really?" I-pin said I crouched down to her. "Yep. Let's go." When we got there it was completely empty. No Chrome, no anyone. "No one's here. Sorry guys." "It's fine she's been gone for a while." We were walking back until we had to walk separate ways. "I'll have to take my leave now." "Okay" I started to walk away when I heard Kyoko call. "Wait Natsuki would it be okay if you if you came with us to visit Chrome-chan again tomorrow." "Sure" "Well come to my house at 9am so that we could prepare some dishes for her." "Sure. Bye." The next day I went to the Kyoko's house where Haru and I-pin were already there. After cooking a bunch of food for Chrome we met up Vongola minus Hibari and Lambo. Along the way we met up with 2 Kokuyo land guys. After talking to them after a while me and the girls ran ahead. When we entered the final room I felt a strange presence. Later the girls wanted to be alone with Chrome. At first he was nervous but after Yuni told Tsuna she was staying I decided to stay as well. "Tsunayoshi-kun I would be staying here as well." I wanted to stay to help the girls. Chrome was my friend as well, but she was acting strange. Saying she didn't want to fight and this strange feeling. Tsuna looked at me still worried but still said "Well if both you and Yuni are here then I guess that would be fine." Soon the boys left.

After a while I could hear voices. "Ah that's Lambo-chan's voice" "Yep. It's getting late, so Tsuna-kun and the others probably got worried and came to check on us." "Then I'll go get them." Haru was about to leave when we all heard footsteps. I ran in front of the girls and faced the mist covering half of the room. "Nufufufu would you girls like to help me with something?" The man showed himself and charged at us. I clashed my staff with his scepter. "Who are you?" "Daemon Spade, the first generation mist guardian of Vongola." I flipped back towards the girls. Next thing I knew I was stuck in mist dome with the girls. I banged on the dome but was pushed back accidently I pointed the staff's knife to Kyoko causing her to scream. "Sorry Kyoko." "It's okay I was just a bit surprised. Where are we?" "A dome made by the first generation mist guardian of Vongola. It seems he wants us as hostages." "Hostages. What are we going to do…" "Hahi it somehow hurts to breathe." "Most likely, the oxygen in this place is getting low." "Isn't that a big deal?" "We'll be fine for now. The oxygen won't run out immediately. However…We are certainly in danger." We all looked at Chrome who was having trouble breathing in the first place. I stood up and constantly attacking the dome. After a while I fell to one knee after hitting the dome for a long time of course I would be tried. "Are you okay, Natsuki-chan?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry…It's all my fault." Chrome was awake now. Everyone was trying to convince her that it wasn't her fault but the air was cut short. Yuni was using her arcobaleno powers to help us breathe while Chrome was trying to break the dome with a more firm resolve. I closed my eyes trying to find a way to escape. I was able to find a crack in the dome, but it wasn't physically but in Daemon's mind. It was as if he really didn't want to trap us. I was able to make an illusion slip through to reach Daemon's head. I made it as if the real first generation of Vongola was there. "Daemon can I question your actions." Daemon spun around to face the illusion of Vongola Primo. "Primo…What do you want?" "For you to release those girls." I gave Primo a mature feeling to him. "No I will mold this Vongola to be the perfect make Mafia family." "Damn you Daemon. You never were with us but you should at least listen to Primo!" I gave the storm guardian, G, more of a Gokudera attitude. "Now come down G" Asari Ugetsu like Yamamoto. "Now please think of this Daemon. If those girls die they won't fight you anymore." Knuckle said. "They will fight, for their revenge." "Oy don't give me that crap! Release those girls!" At the back of my head I heard the Kyoko yell "Yuni-chan! Are you okay?" 'What's happening?' I focused back on making illusions. "G. It's up to Daemon." "But…" I cut off G by making Primo look at the G. "Fine" I made them all disappeared in a dying will flame in order to return to the girls. I opened my eyes to see Yuni breathing heavily. "Yuni. How are you feeling?" "I'm fine." "Huh" "What's the matter Haru?" "It's suddenly easier to breathe." "You're right." 'Daemon must have listened, and allowed us to breathe.' "But we're still stuck." "Hahi the walls are closing in!" The walls of the dome were slowly moving in. "What should we do-desu?!" I stood up and made sky flames from my hand. Squalo may have said to not use my sky flames but in this situation it was the only way. Chrome increased her flames. After I while I fell to one knee while my flames were failing. "Are you okay Natsuki-san?" "Yeah. I'm fine I-pin." Then Yuni's pacifier started to glow. "Reborn-ojisama…" Then Mammon appeared pointing out a crack in the dome. Chrome was able to break the dome. When we were free I stopped my flames after seeing Vongola. Soon Tsuna was attacking Daemon Spade. When the X-burner was fired towards us Daemon trapped me in illusions of a rope. I tried to break through but I couldn't. Luckily Mukuro Rokudo came to protect us and used his trident to break me free. Tsuna was able to defeat Daemon and both Chrome and Tsuna got their inheritance.

We exited Kokuyo land to say our goodbyes, when the rings started to glow. "Good grief. I'm finally free?" Mammon started to leave. "Ah Mammon wait! Bye!" I waved goodbye to everyone while running after Mammon "Natsuki please remember to come tomorrow." "Don't worry. I will." Chrome came to say her thanks to Mammon. Mammon was praising her when Squalo grabbed him. Squalo started to yell at Mammon then at me. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" "I'm on a job Squalo-sama" He still seemed mad at me for being here but let it go. "LET'S GO!" I stood still while looking down to the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET'S GO!" "I still have my job to do. I'll be back soon. Just go back without me." They seemed confused but still left. Tears were forming in my eyes after seeing them leave. I was going to a place where they weren't around me. A place where my best friend died because of me. I honestly didn't want to leave them but I knew I have to. "Natsuki are you okay?" I turned to Tsuna. I rubbed the tears away. "I'm fine. I know it's what I have to do." I went back to the hotel waiting for the next day.


	12. End of Future Arc

DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV  
The next day I woke up earlier than needed. The day before Hibari Kyoya had ask or more like forced me to fight him. We both met up in Namimori shrine and traveled to the future. When we both got there Hibari started to attack me. I flipped back. "Getting started already?" "I barely begun." He came charging at me. I grabbed the right tonfa with my left hand and left tonfa with my right hand. My hands were crossed over one another. I pushed down a bit and flipped him. He landed easily on his feet. "Wow" "I should be saying that to you, Kyoya." "Don't call me that as if you're my friend." I could see he was a bit mad. He made his tonfas cover in cloud flames and opened his box weapon. "Roll Cambio forma" His hedgehog turned into handcuffs. He whipped one end to me. I took out my staff, making the handcuff capture it. I spun my staff, rolling up the chains. I pulled him closer. Our faces are inches apart. I broke off the end of my staff playfully hitting the top of his head. He didn't seem to like the idea of me not taking him seriously and tried to attack my stomach. We both jumped back and started to charge again. We clashed our weapons together.

"P-please stop! If you keep fighting you'll break the time machine and the rest can't come back!" I faced Irie. Then I remembered we were in the future in the former Melone base near the time machine. "I'm sorry, Irie-san. Kyoya we can finish this after the whole future adventure is finish." "If you don't want to fight me. Then I'll make you fight." He brought up his tonfas but then we heard a 'boom' sound. Everyone was now here. "We'll finish this later." 'What changed his mind? Does he not want to let Tsunayoshi-kun see fight in front of him?' "I hate crowding." 'I guess that makes way more sense.' We all returned to all to the base to get some rest.

The next day I was with Squalo, talking to Lussuria. Squalo was demanding back up but Varia was busy and Xanxus was eating. It was hard to even say anything with Squalo swinging around his sword almost slicing my head off. Then he demanded Fran but he was off with a girl. 'A girl? But didn't he say he hated girls because they're all girly. That's great! He's opening up to girls.' But then the connection was cut off. Then we heard Giannini yell over the intercom "This is an emergency transmission! This is an emergency transmission! Please assemble in the conference room at once!" 'They're here.'

I ran out of the room. I ran into my room grabbing my mask and Fantasma. I quickly changed into Shadows outfit. When I ran out my room I see Yuni run into her room. I ran after her. When she exited her room she was in her sky arcobaleno outfit. "Let's go Yuni." I grab her arm and ran to find everyone else. Along the way we heard a bunch of explosions and nearly avoided some fallen debris. When we found everyone Tsuna said "There's an intruder!" Then Squalo came "VOOOU WHAT IS THIS?!" An explosion happened right behind him. Once the smoke cleared there was the storm real funeral wreath, Zakuro. From the second he entered I felt storm flames and rain flames. I looked at Squalo whose ring was lit. Yamamoto and Gokudera wanted to fight but were stopped by Squalo. Then we ran away leaving Squalo to fight alone.

When we were outside we discussed what should we do next. We felt the ground shake "This is bad. Get down!" We all listened to Reborn and fell to the ground. Then we heard Squalo's voice "Vooi. This will be over earlier than I expected. Take Yuni and run as far away from the base…as you can!" Another explosion happened. 'Squalo-sama' I wanted to go back after him but I heard what Reborn said to Yamamoto. So we all started to run to a realtor Haru knew. The entire time I kept thinking 'Squalo-sama is okay. He is the second command of Varia. He's Varia quality. He won't die so easily. Not to Zakuro, not to anyone.' I was lost in my thoughts that I barely notice we arrived. The place was owned by a man named Kawahira. I didn't feel murderous intents from the man but I still didn't trust him fully. We ran in and hid.

I hid with Gokudera, I-pin and Lambo behind the couch. I help onto I-pin while Gokudera was silencing Lambo. Somehow Kawahira was able to keep Zakuro away. We came out of hiding and Kawahira told us that people were fighting in Nami Middle. We tried to get in contact with Dino and Kyoya. After a while Dino fully described how Kyoya defeated Daisy. Soon Yamamoto was going back to the base to check on Squalo. Bianchi, Spanner and Giannini were going as well. Tsuna seemed surprised "Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm sorry but I want to go with them as well." "Natsuki too!" "If the enemy finds us now, our efforts will all be wasted. Be really careful when you head out."

We slowly peaked out the door seeing if was clear. When we were saying our goodbyes I felt a strange feeling. 'What's this feeling? It's similar to Daemon's.' "Lambo-san wanna go and play too!" Lambo was trying to leave but I grabbed his afro and threw him against the opposite wall. "L-Lambo-chan! Shadows what are you doing?!" Haru said while she, I-pin, Kyoko ran to help Lambo. "Stay back from him!" They all stopped running and faced me. "He isn't Lambo!" I ran and grabbed Lambo's afro and slammed him againist the wall, while Fantasma started to choke him. "Who are you?!" He expelled a lot of dying will flames knocking back me and Fantasma. It was Torikabuto the mist real funeral wreath. He captured Yuni and attacked Basil, Gokudera and Ryohei. I was going to help but Millefiore's black spell helped Yuni out. Then Chrome's owl went into Cambio forma revealing Daemon Spade's Devil Lens to help Tsuna break Torikabuto's illusion.

He and the rest came back to the floor. I ran up to Ryohei and grab his Vongola Sun Ring and slipped it onto my finger. "What are you doing!?" "Calm down. I just need your ring." I lit my sun flames and injected into Fangs's Box. "Fangs take care of them." He waved his tail over Tsuna first then went onto Basil. "I guess we can't go back now." "Yamamoto…Well I guess since Torikabuto and real funereal wreaths left you guys can still go back to the base." Each one of us who wanted to go in the first place looked at Tsuna. "Are you sure Tsunayoshi-kun? You guys are hurt. We can't possibly leave you guys here." "She's right, Tsuna." "No. We're fine see." He looked at Kyoko and Haru treating everyone and Fangs healing Ryohei. "We have Kyoko-chan and Haru treating us. And your box weapon is healing us. And once Onii-san heals he can use his flames to heal us." "But…" I stopped talking once I looked into his eyes. 'Amazing. Even with his comrades hurt he still is positive he wants us to go.' I looked back everyone else who seemed to realize the same thing. "Alright Tsunayoshi-kun. We'll be taking our leave now." I looked back at everyone. "Fangs are you done with Ryohei?" He barked in delight and returned to his box. I gave back Ryohei's ring "Thanks for the ring." "Thanks for the healing." I looked at the people leaving and they nodded at me.

"Bye guys. See you later." Yamamoto said as he waved goodbye and we left. Giannini showed us a secret entrance through a vending machine. When we entered the base there was fallen rumble on the floor and burn marks on the wall. "This must have been some fight." "Yeah. I hope Squalo is okay." "Of course he is! He has to be…" "Natsuki…Yeah. I'm sure he's fine." Spanner went around to find some parts for a Mosca and Giannini went somewhere to check on the condition of the base. We reached an area with the most damage. Bianchi had to leave to retrieve something important, while me and Yamamoto continued to search for Squalo. But it didn't take long to notice Squalo's sword and artificial hand sticking it out of the rumble. I ran up to it and started to dig around the area, Yamamoto was digging as well. After a while of digging Yamamoto yelled "Natsuki over here!" I ran to where he was. There was foot sticking out of the rocks. We looked at each other for a second and tried to dig him out.

We were able to uncover Squalo. I quickly checked his pulse and heart rate. "So…How is he?" "He alive, but we still need to get him some help." "Can't you heal him with your box?" "I don't have a sun ring." I couldn't use rose ring because it has multiply flames on it. "Oh then we should try and find Bianchi. Where's Bianchi?" "She's probably in her room." We both draped Squalo's arms over our shoulders. We found Bianchi in her room holding onto a green bag. "Bianchi…" "Huh…Oh you found him." "Yeah can you help him?" "Of course. Let's bring him a room with the less amount of damage." Yamamoto and Bianchi went around to find a room for Squalo, while I stayed with him. After Bianchi treated Squalo all of us fell asleep. Anyone would fall asleep easily after this kind of day.

The next day we planned to head to forest where everyone was. We had to carry Squalo there. Yamamoto still had his earpiece in so we heard how Varia had come on the way there. Then I heard Fran in my earpiece "Hello? Natsuki-saaan?" "Fran is that you?" "Yeah. I need your help." "What a-are you okay?" "Yeah but Master has a plan and I need help making illusions. Master is really rusty. Ow Master what was that for?" I heard a voice in the background. "I'm not rusty" "Don't worry I'm coming." I looked at Yamamoto carrying Squalo. "Sorry Yamamoto. They need help." "It's fine. Go ahead." "Thanks." I gave Squalo a hug and looked back at Yamamoto. "Please take of him." "Yeah. Leave it to me." I whispered into Squalo's ear "I'm going now."

I took off to find Fran. When I found him he was with other people. A blonde boy, a guy with glasses, Rokudo Mukuro and a red hair girl. "You must be W.W." "My name is not W.W it's M.M!" "Oh s-sorry. So Fran what's your plan?" "Master wants us to create illusions of everyone to find the real funeral wreath strategies." "Got it. So Rokudo Mukuro is your master." "Yes"

"So you must the girl Fran talks about." "You talk about me, Fran?" "I shouldn't?" "N-no it's fine. I-I just didn't think that you would talk about me." "Oya Oya does Fran here have a girlfriend?" "I-I'm not his girlfriend. I'm just his friend. I may be a girl and his friend but not his girlfriend in that sense. Its just -he's my family." "Kufufufu very interesting girl." "Master stop teasing her. Let's start." We made illusions of everyone until Kiyko exposed us. Varia seemed mad because of their deaths and the real funeral wreaths were shocked. Everyone was even more shocked when they figured out Mukuro escaped Vindice.

A full out battle continued. I wanted to fight Kikyo but Xanxus was fighting him and I know Xanxus doesn't like people interrupted his fights. I was fighting Zakuro with Ken and Chikusa when a dazzling light appeared. Out of nowhere a man covered with lighting flames popped up. No matter what we did it didn't affect him. He started to shot out some tubes that even took out his own allies. I took off my ring to stop it from draining me, but my Sky flames were continuing to be sucked out. I kept on avoiding the tubes until Tsuna came. He easily defeated Ghost and soon a battle between Byakuran was in motion. (You probably already know the battle between them so I rather not explain it.)

After the battle was over we had a bit more time to say our goodbyes. I went to say my goodbyes to Varia. First I gave back Fantasma to Mammon. "Thank you for keeping our promise." "Nat-chan what promise?" "That's a secret." I gave Lussuria a hug "Bye Lussuria" He petted me on the head "Bye Nat-chan" Next came Squalo "You should rest before going your next job." "THIS ISN'T ANYTHING!" He winced in pain. "See I told you." "Just go back to the past already." I was a bit sad but I heard him whispered "Just have a safe trip back to the past." "I will."

I went to Fran now. "Even though we haven't known each other for a long time. I'll miss you." "Same" "But don't worry maybe I'll convince past Varia to let you join. Then we'll become better friends." "I rather not join Varia after all the stabs I've taken in this era." "Then can you answer my question?" "What question?" "Do you think I'm your family member?" "Here" He handed me a small box. "What is this?" "A small thing I got on my trip to help escape Master." "Can I open it?" "Do what you want." I opened the box and slowly picked up a small ball with a blue bottom. It was a snow globe with a snowman in the middle.

"Isn't this ironic to my name?" (Natsuki mean summer) "Look on the bottom" I looked at the bottom of the globe. There was a duct tape on it spelling the word 'Yes' "That's my answer to your question." I gave him a tight hug "I'll miss you Fran." "Forgetting about your prince?" I broke the hug and went to Bel. "Don't you save the best for last?" "Ushishishi you're right." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ever lock yourself in your room again. I break down the door." "Got it." "Natsuki it's time to go!" I looked to see Tsuna calling me. "Coming!" I looked back at everyone. "Bye." I ran to Tsuna. We had to give back our boxes since they didn't exist. I went to the corner to say my goodbyes to Fangs. "Bye Fangs" He whined. He seemed very sad "Sorry but we have to leave you guys here." I returned him to his box. I gave Mammon my box and we went back to the past.

(A/N: I just have to say this isn't the end. I will continue with story. Just with the manga. So if you hadn't read the Manga yet you might want to.)


	13. Simon Arc

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV  
It's been only a day since I came back to the past. Me and Bel were heading towards the dining room when the ground to shake. Bel protected me by hugging me tight. We lost our balance and fell to the ground. Soon the shaking stopped, but Bel still didn't let go. "Bel you can let go now." "Ushishishi no way Hime has been on 2 jobs in Japan for 2 weeks. You're not getting out of my sight." I was about to do something when we heard angry barking. He let go of me and stood up. We were both confused. No one in Varia had a pet besides Mammon and the forest around the base doesn't have dogs. Then another bark but this time it's no longer angry. I looked down to my finger to notice Fangs on my finger in ring form.

"Fangs! What are you doing here?" He came out from being a ring to actually being a pup. He started to lick me face and waved his tail over my face. A little boy's voice was in my head. "The arcobaleno gave everyone their box weapon. And everyone who helped memories of the future. That caused that earthquake just now. And the people who got the memories includes Varia." Fangs moved his tail and went back to a ring. "Hime what kind of trick was that?" "Come on Bel." I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dining room.

"Are you guys okay?" Lussuria yelled when we entered. "During the earthquake, did anything pop into your head?" They all nodded. "It was strange it seemed so real. How did you know what was in our minds Nat-chan?" "Those were memories of your future selves. You see in my last 2 jobs I was sent to the future to help Tsunayoshi-kun's family in order to defeat a man named Byakuran." "Byakuran… That was a name in my head." "Yeah." "I explained the whole situation. "And this is Fangs, my box weapon." I showed them my ring. "Any questions?" They all seemed to understand everything.

A month later Xanxus called us for a meeting. "Xanxus-sama you called us?" "Here" He tossed a small paper towards me. I caught the paper and read it out loud. "Dear Varia you are hereby invited to the inheritance ceremony of Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It will take place in 10 days in a castle we shall rent on the edge of Osaka, Japan. We look forward to your visit and hope you could attend. Sincerely Vongola Ninth, Timoteo."

"It looks like Tsunayoshi-kun's ceremony has finally come." "I'm not going." "Ehh why Xanxus-sama? Are you still mad about the ring conflict? Come on! Please!" "I'M NOT GOING!" I know that once Xanxus uses that kind of voice then you should stop talking. "Oh by the way tomorrow I have to go on a job to Japan." "Going back to the future?" "No it's a real job this time. Xanxus while I'm there can Tsunayoshi-kun the truth?" "What truth?" "You said I could show my face but I can't tell them about my father. During the time in the future I was asked questions about myself. And now Tsunayoshi-kun is becoming a boss so I feel like I shouldn't keep secrets from him." "Tell him. Do what you want." "Thanks" We continued to eat then I went to my pack my things.

The next day I finished my job in just a few minutes. It was just to get some information on this guy and report it to the employer. I was on my way to Tsuna's house when I heard some yelling "HELP ME!" I recognized that high pitch cry for help anywhere. I ran towards the voice and I was right. It was Tsuna and some red hair boy being beat up by 2 older guys.

"Hey do you think that we should toss them into the river." One guy said "Yeah. Grab the red hair. I'll take care of the dame-Tsuna." Before they picked them up I said "Um can you please leave them." I played an innocent girl look. I placed my left leg behind my right leg and slightly scratched my cheek. "Hey little girl. You should stay out of this. But maybe we could play with you later." "Natsuki!" Tsuna yelled. They both looked at Tsuna. They seemed more interested in me now. "So Natsuki-chan is the name of this cutie" The bigger one came towards me. "So you really want to play with us." He grabbed my chin to make me look at him.

"Um actually…" I grabbed his wrist and flipped him. "I already have someone." His friend came running towards me planning to throw a punch. I charged at him, ducked and punched him in the stomach. The first one grabbed Tsuna and yelled "Stop or he gets it!" "Think that will stop me?" I appeared behind him a punched his spine. His friend came coming again so I kicked up his friend and kicked him at the guy. "Leave." I emitted a strong murderous aura making them coward in fear. "W-we won't forget this!" They both yelled while running away.

"Are you okay Tsunayoshi-kun" I said while helping him up. "Y-yeah thanks. What about you Enma?" Tsuna faced the other boy named Enma. We were both were picking up Enma's books. When we were helping him Tsuna's and Enma's rings started to glow and he ran away "Hey wait! What was that just now?" "I don't know." "So why are you here? Not that I don't appreciate it." "I came here to congratulate you on becoming Vongola Decimo" "Ehh how'd you know about that?" "Huh you didn't know. Varia is also invited to your ceremony. But also I'm really here because I want to tell you about who I'm really am." "Finally telling the truth?" Reborn was now here. "Reborn when did you get here?"

"So tell me why I can't find any information about you?" He said ignoring Tsuna "Because Xanxus made it that way. It was a way to keep my secret." "What's your secret?" "I'm not human." "W-what!?" "Just joking, but it was fun to see your face. The truth is…" I took a breath "I'm Vongola ninth's daughter." "What?" They both said at the same time. "It's exactly that. And now that I think about it I guess we're kind of cousins." "Impossible Ninth only had 3 sons. They all died. If you are truly his daughter you would have been Vongola Decimo." "Even I don't understand why much. But I could understand one thing I'm not Vongola Juudaime mostly because when I was younger I was thrown away by him." "Thrown away? What do you mean?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun have you ever heard of the Celeste famiglia?" "No" "It's a family allied with Vongola. About a year ago they all dead in a mysterious death." "Correct. That was my famiglia before I join Varia. They died because of Bel killed them while the were trying to protect me. According to Xanxus-sama I'm ninth's daughter and he threw me away." "How could you know for sure? Xanxus could have lied." "It's true that he lied about being Ninth's son but I've met Ninth before. He may have not told me but I just know it's the truth. Plus most people can only produce flames from their rings but I can do it without a ring…" I lit my flames in front of Tsuna's face "A-a dying will flame!" "Yep. Besides I believe in Xanxus-sama that he's telling the truth."

"Have you talked to him?" "Not at all. Only once when I was younger. Why?" "Because you seem so confident that he threw you away. But…I have met him before. He doesn't seem like someone to throw away his own daughter for no reason. I think that you just need to talk to him." "I don't think I can. It's been 10 years since I've seen him. What am I supposed to say?" "Tell him what you feel." I couldn't talk about it anymore. Then I notice something on the floor. "T-that boy forgot his textbook. You should return it to him." I pushed the textbook at him and ran away. 'Why can't I talk about this?' That's all I thought about when I ran back to the hotel. And returned to Italy to go to the ceremony with Varia.

Now it was time for the inheritance ceremony. We were late so we had to take our personal helicopter. We were late because I had tried one more time to persuade Xanxus causing him to attack me over and over. While everyone was trying to calm him down. He calm down once I called Fangs to use his rain flames on him. We had to be dropped down to ceremony. From the start I could hear the other famiglias cowering in fear of us. I noticed Squalo talking to Yamamoto. An illusion? I faced Chrome who was talking to Mammon. She was a bit nervous about her powers not strong enough until Mammon put her at ease. "Mammon was right your powers are getting stronger." She a bit surprised by me just appearing beside her. "Maybe later Chrome we can fight like Mammon and Mukuro did." She nodded her head.

"Who do you like you are, you brat!" I looked to where that sound was coming from. I could see the Todd Famiglia beating up that boy I met a few days ago. "Got to go Chrome." I walked up to the boss and grabbed his shoulder. "This is supposed to be a peaceful ceremony but if you insist on fighting then I'll be your opponent." He brushed my hand off. "And what puny Family are you from?" He turned around and looked to the ground. He probably thought I was actually puny. Slow moving his head up to my face. Once he reached my face his eyes grew and he coward on the ground. "S-Shadows!" "Exactly. So want to play with me. Or apologize to them and leave." He quickly got off the ground and furiously shook Enma's hand. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" He stopped shaking Enma's hand and ran off in the other direction. The girl with the jet black hair said "Thanks for that" I walked off in a different direction. I would have said something back to her but as Shadows I wouldn't care. I was on the way to the dining hall when I ran into Ninth.

At first I stood there kind of in shock, but brushed it off. "Please to make your acquaintance Ninth." Even Shadows must show respect to the boss of the strongest family in the world. "Same to you. You must be Shadows Varia's newest member." "Yes. Please excuse me." I tried to walk past him but he called out to me. "Shadows you may be new but do you know of Varia's other member?" "Of course" "Have you heard of a girl in Varia named Natsuki?" 'Is he talking about me?' "I have heard she's your daughter. Correct?" "Correct. Is she okay?" "She's fine but…" "But?" "I have to talk to her before. Why'd you abandoned her?" "Abandoned? But I did no such thing."

"You didn't…" I slowly removed my mask. He seemed astonished by seeing me. "Natsuki? Is that you?" I nodded "Ninth I don't understand. If you didn't dump me onto the Celeste family then, why? Why did you leave me for the Celeste family? Why did you only visit me once and didn't tell me you're my father?" He took a deep breathe. "I guess now I can't avoid telling you. It all started 2 days after your birth. Your mother was killed by a rival Famiglia. You were only 2 days old so I was worried about your safety. The Celeste famiglia was an allied family so I entrusted them with you. I guess I was kind of a coward for not telling you the truth that time." Tsuna's voice was in my head 'He doesn't seem like someone to throw away his own daughter without a reason. I think that you just need to talk to him.' 'I guess Tsunayoshi-kun was right.' "Ah Timoteo long time no see!" A man was coming to greet Ninth. I placed my mask back on and walk away.

It was finally time for the ceremony to begin. We were all watching Tsuna receive the Sin. When we all suffered from hearing a high pitched screeching noise and the walls exploding. When all the smoke cleared Enma and his family were holding onto the sin. They were explaining the truth of Sin. They explain as well that they don't have the flames of the Sky but Earth. Somehow Enma made Vongola's guardians go flying and crushed them to the ground. Destroying the Vongola Rings in the process. Next was Tsuna's turn to get thrown around.

Varia and Dino were about to help but then icicles were at our necks. But then one of the Simon's guardians picked up Chrome and tried to take her away. I couldn't stand my friend being kidnapped. So I spun my staff getting rid of the icicles around me and charged towards the man. I kicked the man in back making him throw Chrome in the air. I jumped up and easily caught her bridal style. But since I was still in the air the girl made an icicle beneath my feet. I turned my body in order to avoid giving damage to Chrome. I manage to avoid getting hurt throughout my entire body but my arm. It cut half of my right arm. I landed easily on the ground. Then I was slammed into the ground by Enma's flames. He threw me against the wall where another icicle was waiting for me. I threw Chrome away so that it wouldn't stab her as well. The icicle going through my chest. Then everything went black.

Belphegor/Bel's POV  
Hime was just slammed against an icicle. When every one of the guests were evacuated, I rushed to Hime's side. When I lifted her up I felt blood in my hands. Even through her black colored uniform I could still see the blood being soaked up by her jacket. The Vongola's personal paramedics took her from my hands to the infirmary. Vaira and Ninth had to wait awhile to hear from the doctors about her conditions. The first one to talk was Ninth "How is she doctor?"

"Her situation is unstable. The icicle nearly missed her heart and she could have died. But it was actually quite amazing. It appears that in her body runs sun flames and mist flames. So it seems that when the icicle hit her she made illusions of the body parts in that areas that got hit and is using her own sun flames to heal it as we speak. Of course the doctors are doing everything to help as well." I was relived and I could tell everyone else was too. We walked into the room where the doctors were using sun flames on her. She seemed to be unconscious but her ring was lit. I left the room not wanting to see Hime like this. No one loves the sight of blood more than me but not coming from Hime.

(You might have realized that I changed the summary. I changed it because my friend told me that the summary made Natsuki too perfect so that many people don't really wanted to read it. If you don't know what I'm talking about then just ignore this.)


	14. Reunions

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV  
It's been a while since my wounds from the inheritance ceremony healed. We were quietly eating dinner waiting for Bel to get Mammon. When Bel and Mammon finally made it Squalo started to talk. "We are gathered here today for the purpose of scouting a new officer candidate for Varia." Everyone was shocked to hear this but me. I knew who the new officer was because I was the one to recommend him. When Squalo said Fran everyone also remembered his insults. I don't know who started it but food was flying all over. I knew I wouldn't get hit. Mostly because even though it isn't the first time they started to fight at dinner but last time they hit me with food...Levi was barely alive afterwards. In my defense he spilled food all over some important documents that I needed to be allowed to go on my next job.

Ever since then they try to avoid hitting me not wanting to feel my wrath. I was eating peacefully watching them fight but everyone stopped when Mammon was transmitting a dangerous feeling. Everyone realized the same thing and stopped fighting after Mammon went to the bathroom. "So to continue we'll be heading to Jura, France to pick up Fran in a little while. Someone needs to go get Mammon." Squalo said. Everyone looked at me. I automatically understood what that meant. They wanted me to go get Mammon. After that kind of atmosphere Mammon released no one would be very confident to able approach him but me.

I got up and set out to find him. I found him walking in the halls ad called out to him "Mammon!" He slightly turned around to face me with a piece of paper in his hands. "What's that paper?" "A letter from Reborn. But they spilled some food on it. Do you have something to clear it?" I thought about it for a while. Then I remember when I was experimenting with chemicals I discovered a formula to get rid of any stain. (If that only existed *sigh*) "Yeah I do. Let's go to the library." I carried Mammon to the library and put him on the desk.

In all the time I spent there I put an experiment kit in there. I quickly made the formula and lightly dabbed it on the stain. At first I was shocked that the page was blank and thought that I accidently erased everything but he took the paper from my hands and shined a light on it. I realized it was like invisible ink. "Ah I almost forgot! Everyone wanted me to get you. We're all going to Jura, France to pick up Fran." He thought about it for a while then agreed to come with us.

I slept the entire ride and was awoken by Squalo yelling in my ears. Even after living with him for a year it still shocked me and made my ears ring until we got to Fran's house. I was the one to knock on the door after seeing I was the only who looked normal. Everyone in their black uniforms and weapons on them while me with a camo green jacket, a yellow inside shirt, white knee-high socks, a black skirt and a jean shoulder purse. (I'm sort of a tomboy so I don't know much about clothes.) It took a while for his grandmother to answer the door. "Oh hello. Who must you be?" "I'm Natsuki." I bowed "I'm a friend of Fran's." "If you're looking for Fran he's playing upstream. The river is just north of here." "Thank you." I rushed back to everyone and we started to go up river. I was carrying Mammon in my arms when he whispered to me. "Natsuki I need to go somewhere." "Where?" "That letter Reborn sent. It has some empty spaces. I think a place near here will reveal the missing parts." "Okay. Go ahead. I'll take care of Varia." He went off.

When we got there we also met up with the Kokuyo land gang. Then Bel spotted Fran. He was talking to himself when he realized we were watching him. It was so strange he thought we were fairies and started to do some weird chants. Soon everyone attacked him. After Squalo and Mukuro were about to stab him. I got in front of him and used my sky flames to make a shied for us.

"Please stop! I think I know why he's acting like this." They backed off to let me talked Fran. I turned to face Fran. "Fran did your grandmother tell you about getting shot in the head with a piece of cheese?" "Yeah according to grandmother it seems like I was shot in the head with a cube of cheese about a week ago. And I lost my memories so I can't remember anything before then." I looked back at Squalo and Mukuro "Um Squalo-sama…" "Yeah I heard. Rokudo Mukuro, I have something to say to you." "As do I to you, Superbia Squalo." "You can have Fran."

They said at the same time. When they were auguring about who is to get Fran, I looked at younger Fran. "So you don't remember any of us." "No" I took out his snow globe gift from my purse and smiled. "Do you remember this?" I handed him the snow globe. "This is a snow globe. A gift I gave to Natsuki-san." I was surprised and I could tell he was too. "What did you just say?" "I don't know. That name just popped up with seeing that item." I was kind of happy that he remembered me. "Fran can you remember anything else? About any of us?" "Something about you looks…familiar. And somehow the word yes and family come to mind when I look at you." "Ushishishi it seems Froggy remembers only you, Hime." "But why me? I've spent a few minutes with him." "It could be that he had a crush on you. He did tell that to future me."

'A crush?' I rubbed the top of his apple head. "You know Fran in the future I could see you living very happy." "What's with you?" I stopped looking at Fran when I heard Mukuro talk about how to settle this argument. "How about a fight? Loser gets Fran." "I agree but whom?" "How about the girls?" This time it was Fran to talk. I faced the other girl, M.M. "I accepted. What about you?" "I don't accept those terms" It wasn't M.M but Mukuro who talked. "What are you talking about Mukuro-chan!" She looked at me with a determined face. "I accept" I could hear Varia laughing knowing that I'll win. I was a bit sad. If I won then Fran would join Kokuyo but I couldn't disappoint Varia. I decided I was going to fight properly but not too hard that I would kill her. "Right. Now...Start!"

Once Fran yelled start I darted at her and punch her in her stomach. The amount of forced resulted in her flying back, crashing into a tree. She struggled to get back up using the tree for support. She took out a clarinet like numb chucks and sprinted towards me. I jumped up high enough to dodge her and when I was back on the ground I was behind her. She quickly turned around and started to swing her numb chucks. I ducked, grabbed the chain and got it out of her hands. I threw it into the river and put a knife against her neck. "Give up. I rather not kill you." She slowly nodded.

I turned back to face Varia who seemed pretty proud of me. Squalo then told Mukuro "Now you're in charge of Fran." The rest of Varia looked happy that they didn't need to take care of Fran. But I was still sad that I couldn't be friends with him now. 'Bye Fran. I'll miss you.' I thought, I was snapped out of my thought when Lussuria asked a question. "Where's Mammon?" I shiver went down my spine. I said I will cover for him but I hadn't really thought of an answer. I quickly made an illusion of Mammon "What are you talking about? He's right here" I was holding the illusion of Mammon in my hands. But I was not lucky. The REAL Mammon had just came. I quickly got rid of the illusion and quickly grabbed Mammon. They seemed really confused on what just happened but ignored it and headed back home.

Later that week I was cooking with Lussuria while everyone else was waiting for breakfast to be served. Except for Mammon. "Hm Mammon isn't here yet. Can you go get him, Nat-chan?" "Sure." I turned off the oven and went to Mammon's room. I knocked on the door. When there was no answer I slowly peak my head through. "Mammon…Are you here?" I saw a little lump on his bed. 'That's probably him.' But when I took a closer look Fantasma was jumping on Mammon. "Fantasma what are you doing to him?" "Master he won't…HE WON'T WAKE UP!" I was surprised and ran up to Mammon. I started to shake Mammon and like Fantasma said he wouldn't wake up.

"Mammon wake up!" "I am awake." I looked at Mammon who slowly sat up. I quickly hugged him tightly. "Muu what are you doing?" I let go of him. "I'm sorry, but you wouldn't wake up. Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine. Where's boss?" "In the dining room eating breakfast with everyone else." Without saying another word he jumped off his bed and left his room. "What's wrong with Mammon, Fantasma?" "I don't know. Let's go eat." When we arrived at the dining room Xanxus was no longer there and neither was Mammon. "Where'd Xanxus-sama go?" "Mammon wanted to talk to him." "LET'S START TO EAT I'M STARVING! PASS THE FOOD!"

I grabbed the plates and severed them to everyone. While we were eating Xanxus and Mammon entered. "I have announcement. I want Varia to fight for me in a representative's battle." "Battle?" "A battle where each arcobaleno choses representatives to fight for them. The winner gets their curse removed." "What did Boss say?" Levi asked "He disagreed. Says he rather not fight if he gets nothing out of it." "Well Mammon do you REALLY want your curse removed?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded "Okay then I can convince Xanxus-sama easiliy." Everyone was in shock and interested in what I was about to say. Xanxus hardily changes his mind.

"Xanxus-sama think of it this way. This is an arcobaleno representative's fight, right? Then it would make since if one of Reborn-san's representative is Tsunayoshi-kun right?" Everyone looked back at Xanxus. We sat there in silence waiting for Xanxus's answer "Plan for a trip to Japan." I was happy that I was able to help Mammon. I remember the whole entire incident of when the arcobaleno were cursed from Mammon's memories. That curse that Mammon tried so hard to dispel was now going to be gone. I couldn't wait to see adult Mammon.


	15. The Curse of the Rainbow Arc

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

We booked a hotel beforehand and were on our way there. We also received word that the Chiavarone famigila had also booked the same hotel. When we first got there I took a quick shower. When I exited the bathroom I heard something like a high pitch "HIIIIIIIE" sound. I rushed to the inner office where the sound came from.

When I entered the room I see Tsuna lying on the floor. I rushed up to him and helped him up. "Tsunayoshi-kun what are you doing here?" he sighed in relief "Thank goodness you're here Natsuki. I was visiting Dino when Belphegor took me here. More importantly VARIA IS MAMMON'S REPRESETATIVES!" Right then Dino came in worrying about Tsuna. "Welcome Dino-san. And if it makes you feel any better Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm not a representative." "Ehh you're not? But I thought you were Mammon's best friend and would try and help him cure his curse?" "Of course I am and of course I want to help him but Xanxus-sama said that I can't be a representative. He said something about only Varia officers should be fighting." "You're not an officer? But Reborn said that Shadows is a top assassin." "That's right Shadows is but not me. Xanxus thinks of me and Shadows as 2 different people. Which is the only reason he keeps me in Varia."

I said sheepish. Then we all felt someone from above. Xanxus shot up and a strange man came down. He explained the rules of the representative's battle and left. Soon Tsuna and Dino left the room when Xanxus yelled at them to get out. I gave each one of the watches to Varia and then my stomach growled. "Hime are you hungry?" I nodded in embarrassment that he heard me. "Then let's eat but…" Lussuria stopped talking once we saw our room. One room there was a hole through the roof and rumble all over our suite. "Maybe we can eat at the restaurant down stairs." I suggested. They all agreed and we went to the restaurant. We also ate with Tsuna, Reborn and Dino.

It was finally the day the representative's battle. Varia and me were staying near Namimori Middle waiting for the watches to start the battle. We decided to follow Enma seeing as the rest of the Simon didn't have watches so he was the only representative. When the battle started I was quiet sad that I had to sit out and silently watch Varia fight Enma. The next day I was more angry then sad. Varia was fighting Fong and Kyoya and I wasn't allowed to participate.

Later that night Mammon had an arcobaleno meeting visiting Skull. I was standing outside helping our Varia illusionist group make an illusion of the top floor Xanxus blew away. When I felt a strange flame presence coming from our new room. I rushed up only to see Varia badly damaged by only one Vindice. I noticed that he (I think it's a boy) wasn't wearing a battlers watch and I knew Vindice planed a surprise attack. When he shot a chain at Squalo, I got in front and let the chain wrap around my staff.

"Hey Vindice. If this isn't a fight between representatives, then I'll be your opponent." "Natsuki or should I say Shadows? I have no business with you, step aside." He let his chain unravel and aimed at Xanxus this time. I ejected my rose ring into Fangs "Fangs Cambio Forma Modo Difesa" His mint eyes went into silts and soon Varia was trapped in a dome. "VOOOOOI LET US OUT!" I ignored Squalo and looked at Vindice. "Vindice if you want to fight Varia and get rid of Mammon's chances of getting his curse removed then you'll have get through me." "Plan to fight me alone. Not a smart move. You may have had a chance if all of you attacked at once but now you your chances are close to none." "Close to none, so you're saying I have a chance?" "No not at all. Your chances are none." "Too late!"

He seemed angry at me for messing around. That was proven true when he shot his chain at me. I jumped up while the chain got stuck on the wall. I ran on the chain towards him but he pulled the chain out of the wall. Without the tension on the chain I had to flip off the chain. I used my flames to fly towards Vindice and tried to stab him with my staff knife. He used his flames of night to teleport behind me. I kicked backwards while spinning around. He grabbed my leg and jabbed my kneecap. The amount of force dislocated my knee and threw me towards the dome where Varia was in.

"Nat-chan! Let us out! We can help you!" "No." I slowly stood up using the dome for support and standing on one leg. "I may not be Shadows…but I can fight as well. Don't look down on me." I made real illusions of wings to ease the pressure on my knee. I made illusions of me surrounding him. One by one I would punch him then return to the illusion. It continued that way until he shot chains at all the illusions. I crossed my arms over my chest while the chains hit my forearms flying me back. He didn't waste any time and continued to attack me.

I made a dying will bubble around me and flew towards him. He was able to break my bubble and wrapped my in chains. When I tried struggling or using my flames he tighten the chains cutting off my breathing. I was able to slightly get my hands out. 'I've always wanted to try this. I guess now is better than any other time.' I placed my hands in the shape of a square. "That stance is Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!" I heard Squalo yelled. The flames from my ring and hands started to flicker and I froze the chain. Vindice let go of the chain when the ice kept crawling up. When the chain released me, I fell to one knee. From using Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition for the first time to the lack of breath to the all injuries he gave me, it was hard to continue fighting.

"I must compliment you being able to complete that technique. But I could see that you're running out of energy. You are just a little girl." "I don't want to hear you talk." I slowly tried to stand up while panting hard. "I may be a girl...but I'm not a coward like you." "What'd you call me?" "A coward!" He suddenly was right in front of me with his hand around my neck. "VOOOOI LET HER GO!" I looked at everyone trying to break through Fangs dome. "If you want her to survive, then hand over your watches." They grind their teeth. I could see Squalo's hand slowly moving towards his watch. "DON'T SQUALO!" Vindice's hand got tighter. I winced in pain. "Quiet" "Forcing them to take off their watches, planning a surprise attack…" He tightens his hand only allowing these few words to escape. "You are nothing but a coward."

Mammon's POV  
On the way back I felt Natsuki's flames and heard some screaming. I flew up the side of the hotel at top speed. "EVERYONE!" Right at that second I saw a Vindice place his hand in front of Natsuki's face and released a bunch of Night flames. He let go of her neck, letting her drop on the floor and disappeared. I turn to Varia who was stuck in a dome. The dome went into Natsuki's six flames and turned into Fangs letting Varia go. We all ran up to Natsuki "What happened here?" "Vindice plan surprise attack and Nat-chan took him on herself."

Bel picked her up and walked out of the room while we follow him. As we expected he took her to a hospital. The doctors seemed confused on why we were all injured went with the story of a fire. That explained the burned face on Natsuki but not the multiply cuts on her arm and the dislocated knee or Xanxus's bloody face. Luckily they still took them for a treatment. I walked into their room where Squalo took one of the extra watches for himself. And they started to yell at me.

"This is already a big loss for Varia though. Can't you do something about it, Mammon?" "I'm doing a lot! I'm doing my very best! Even now…" "Mammon. It's not that bad. It's just a few more assholes…To wipe out" Boss said. It made me feel a bit more confident but Squalo just has to rain on my parade. "IF WE WERE ABLE TO WIPE THEM OUT THEN WE WOULDN'T BE INJURED!" Then of course Levi joined in "That's right! Because of you Boss got injured!" "Hmm what's going on?" We all look at Natsuki who just woke up. She winced in pain while trying to sit up.

"Hime you shouldn't move. You're badly injured from attacking Vindice by yourself." "Hime? What a strange name." I was confused and so was everyone else. "Nat-chan what are you saying? Bel has always called you that." "So is my name Nat-chan or Hime?" 'Is this amnesia from the shot to the head?' "Hime…Do you not remember anything?" She slowly moved her head from side to side. "SEE LOOK WHAT HAPPENED NATSUKI LOST HER MEMORIES!" "You should calm down, Squalo-sama. I'm fine." I looked at her smiling. I sighed in relief to be honest I was a bit worried that she forgot everything about us or about me. "VOOOOI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"All of you guys are yelling at Mammon for no reason. But now you're yelling at me, thus taking Mammon off your mind. I don't like it when my family fight between each other for no reason." "NO REASON! NO REASON! WE'RE ALL HURT BADLY! WE COULD HAVE ALL DIED!" "I said you should calm down. True you're all injured but everything is fine. After all you're still alive." Even so injured she was still smiling as if nothing was wrong. "Beside aren't you guys Varia quality? If I'm fine and you're all complaining about getting hurt then maybe you shouldn't be Varia officers."

We could tell that she was joking about the fact that we shouldn't be officer. But the fact that she would smile, say such things even made Squalo be quiet. After a while of silence we all looked at Natsuki. "Maa Nat-chan sure is tired. She fell right asleep after calm Squalo down. But who can blame her for falling asleep." I took one last look at Natsuki and fell asleep next to her.

Natsuki's POV  
When I woke up everyone else was even more injured and Tsuna was in our room. "Hm what's going on?" I said while rubbing my eyes "Ah Nat-chan your awake. How are you feeling?" "I'm fine Lussuria. What's going on? Tsunayoshi-kun what are you doing here?" "I was visiting Basil and Dino but I got the wrong room." "Huh why are they in the hospital?" "One of the Vindice damaged them pretty badly." "Did they plan another surprise attack?" "Huh no it was in a representative's battle. The one where I beat Jager and Bermuda. The battle is already over." "Huh you beat Berumuda!?" "Now that I think about it Nat-chan was asleep during that fight." "EHH I MISS THE LAST FIGHT!"

Tsuna had to explain everything that happened. I was so sad that I missed such an exciting battle. Then one of the walls broke down revealing Byukuran and Bluebell. Then Xanxus shot another wall, angering Kyoya. Then of course another side must go down showing the Kokuyo land people. We end up breaking down a whole floor of the hospital. It was honestly fun watching them fight each other, they were all so alive. They somehow stopped fighting and we had to pay for the damages. But it's not a lot of money when you're successful Mafioso.

(A/N: I will continue this story with my own little series starting with the OVA. Since it's my own little story I will be adding some OC/ original characters and they are Mafioso so they will need some weapons. So here's an idea leave an idea in the comments for some weapons you think would be cool. It doesn't have to be a real weapon, it can be a weapon you made up and thought it would be cool. So just leave the name and description and it could be in this story. This option will be open for a while. So please try and help me with this story. Until next chapter BYE BYE :)


	16. Mysteries While Visiting a Spa

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natuski's POV  
"Really Bel! Is it really time?!" "Yeah get packing Hime" "Hai" "I rather not go." I faced Mammon "Ehh why not? I love this time of year" "I rather not spend money on useless things." "You're no fun Mammon." I said while pouting my face and sighed. Soon we were heading to our hotel.

~Time Skip  
"So this is where we'll be staying huh." I was staring at the Vongola hotel that we were going to stay in. "Too bad Mammon didn't want to come." "Don't focus on Mammon, Hime. Now is the time to relax before our big jobs." "Yeah let's check in" After we checked in we went to the hot springs in the hotel. When I went into the spring I heard some familiar voices. "Hahi what a nice bath." "I-pin is happy." "Yeah it really is nice here. Looks like the boys are having fun." "I don't think they're having fun but more like fighting." "Ah Natsuki-chan!" "Hello Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Bianchi" I stepped into the spring and sat down.

"Natsuki-chan what are you doing here-desu?" "Today is Varia's break day." "Break day?" "Yeah. Every year Varia let's a few of our highest jobs pile up. So we have a little break to relax before going away for 2 weeks constantly working. So what are you guys doing here?" "We're on a Vongola style school trip." After a few explosions and a faint feeling of dying will flames the boys stopped being so noisy. "Looks like the boys calmed down" Kyoko said. "I wonder what happened to them. It's not like Varia to just stop fighting."

Later we were waiting for the boys to get out of the bath. I was listening to Kyoko and Haru talk. "Where are they?" "Yeah the food will get cold if they take too long" "Maybe Natsuki should save them." I looked at Reborn in confusion "What do you mean?" "They're stuck in Tsuna's Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition so we need dying will flame to unfreeze them." "But I can't go into the boy's spring!" "Well would you like them to stay there?" "No but...Ah I got it!"

I stood outside the boy's bathroom and called Fangs. "Fangs can you go in there and unfreeze everyone?" He barked and ran into the spa. He came out in about a minute and returned back to his box. (Was I the only one to wonder how they were able to get free?) When they finally arrived we started a contest for the food. When all the food went missing, me and the girls had to cook all new food. Before we realized it, it was late at night. I was heading with Varia to our room when I heard "Nee Natsuki-chan would you like to sleep with us?" I turned around to face Kyoko, Haru and I-pin. "It'll be just like a sleepover party-desu." I looked back at Varia hoping I can go. "Can I?" Squalo nodded and I went to their room.

During the middle of the night I woke up in fear. I could feel about 5 hostile presences surrounding the room. I slowly shook the girls to wake them up. "Hm what's the matter Natsuki-chan?" "I-pin's sleepy" "Shh" I placed my finger up to my lips. "Listen to me. I want you guys to…GET DOWN!" I tackled them to the ground. Bullets were flying above our heads.

I got up and faced the 5 men. "Who are you?" One man stepped up "None of your business just hand over that girl and your lives may be spared." He pointed somewhere behind me. I followed his finger and noticed it was pointed at I-pin. "What is your reason for such an action?" "I told you it's none of your business." I sighed. "Kyoko, Haru take care of I-pin." I pulled out my staff from my bag. "I need to talk to these guys." I charged towards them. I hit one of them on the head knocking them down. He grabbed my leg and I stabbed him in the heart.

"Stop!" I was so focused on this one person that I forgot that the girls aren't experienced in fighting. I turned around to see that 3 guys were holding knifes up their necks. I took one step forward "Hold on. Try anything and these girls..." He snapped his fingers and one man pushed the knife close enough to get some blood off of Kyoko's neck. "Well you'll see. So be a good little girl and place the weapon down." I grinned my teeth so hard they could break but listened. I slowly bend down and place my staff on the floor. "Good now come here"

Kyoko's POV  
I don't know how but somehow I was in the grasp of one of the men. To make things worse the man pushed a knife into my neck. I could feel a warm fluid flowing down my neck. I was scared. I looked at Natsuki who was our only hope placing her weapon down on the floor. "Good now come here." He gestured her to walk forward. I looked at her, about to scream for her to stop but I then I heard a voice in my head. "Calm down Kyoko, Haru, I-pin."

It was Natsuki's voice. I slightly turned my head to see Haru and I-pin looking at me as well. "Don't move. I will be a distraction for you guys. Once they release you I want you to run to Tsunayoshi-kun's room, make sure I-pin is safe. Got it?" "Yes" "Hai-desu" "Will you be okay?" I didn't want her to get killed just for us. "Trust me Kyoko. Ready…NOW!" At that very second the Natsuki in front of us disappeared and 3 Natsuki's (Illusions) reappeared behind us and sliced the 3 men holding us captive. I closed my eyes, grabbed I-pin and Haru and ran.

We ran as fast as we could and slammed open Tsuna's door. "HIEEEEEE! DON'T HAUNT US!" (Because Reborn and the ghost story he told.) We were out of breath but managed to get our words out. "Natsuki-chan…Natsuki-chan is in danger!" "What do you mean!?" "These people came into our room and they want I-pin-chan. So Natsuki-chan is fighting them off, while we ran here." He scrambled off the floor and ran to our room with everyone following him. When we arrived at our room, Natsuki was standing in the middle of the room, with about 20 men dead on the floor. "Oh you got Tsunayoshi-kun." "Natsuki-chan what happened here, there's more people here then before?" "Yeah it seems they called backup."

"Natsuki what is going on?" "Someone is targeting the arcobaleno." "What does I-pin have to do with the arcobaleno?" "She's Fong's student. It looks like all people with a special relationship with the arcobaleno are being targeted. Even you Tsunayoshi-kun." "M-me that can't be true! Who else?" "The entire Giglio Nero Famgila for Yuni, Dino-kun for Reborn-san, Varia for Mammon, Lal Mirch and…" She paused and looked at me "Ryohei for Colonnello. The rest are unknown."

Natsuki's POV  
"Why are the arcobaleno targeted?" "Apparently these guys need the pacifiers, but the strange thing is that they said that the pacifiers are in their hearts." "What do you mean? Bermuda and Vindice took them with Talbot's device." "I don't know. The guy I was talking to fainted from the lack of blood so he now useless." We stood in complete silence until Reborn broke it. "All of you need sleep. I'll figure out everything else."

Reborn was a trustworthy person so I walked out the room but was stopped by I-pin. "Natsuki-san thank you for protecting me." "Don't worry I-pin it was nothing. Just remember this, the fight I far from over." "Um Natsuki is that true?" I looked at Tsuna who had a scared face on. "I wouldn't joke about this. I'm a successful Mafioso. I know what people would do to get what they want. I know this will probably scare you but that's our world. We take what we want and we don't take no for an answer." I could see him shake a little. "D-do you think that they will come back tonight?" "Not likely, but don't count on my answer." "So can Kyoko-chan, Haru and I-pin stay in your room? Ours a little too crowded and I don't want them to be alone." "Sure but we'll need to get another room." We all looked into the room where most people would call a serious crime scene. Luckily Reborn was able to get us another room and get rid of the bodies as if nothing happened.

The next morning I slowly got up, rubbing me eyes and opened the door. When I did Tsuna fell through, alerting the girls. "Hahi is it another attack!?" "Calm down Haru it's just Tsunayoshi-kun. Need something?" "Itte Y-Yeah it's time for us to go. We still have to finish our field trip." "Okay I have to go back to Varia to get my paper work anyway. Until we meet again." I bowed and I left Tsuna with the girls and went to Varia's room. When I opened the door everyone was packing their stuff. "Ushishishi Ohayou Hime" "Morning Bel."

"Natsuki how long do you think your jobs will take?" "Um If I really try I think about a day. I don't have as much jobs as you guys. Why Squalo-sama?" "Reborn told us about last night. Varia is being targeted and since your Mammon's best friend you're probably most in danger. So we made some arrangements. After your jobs are done you will be staying at Sawada's until we're done our jobs." I understood why they would be worried and agreed to stay at Tsuna's for a while.

(A/N: The weapon option will still be left open until I say so)  
Glossary  
Itte=Ouch  
Ohayou=Morning


	17. Staying at Tsuna's House

DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV  
Like I predicted it only took a day to finish my jobs. Now I was standing outside Tsuna's house with my stuff. I hesitantly rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer to the door. The one to open the door was Tsuna's mother holding a ladle and wearing an apron. "Oh Hello there who are you?" "Boku wa Natsuki" I bowed. "Oh so you're Natsuki. Reborn already told me would be staying here while your family is on vacation. (Nana doesn't know about Mafia) Please come in." I listened to her and walked into the house. "Tsu-kun is just upstairs. He's such a sleepy head. Also your room is right beside his room. So you could just unpack your stuff while I'm making breakfast." "Thank you for letting me stay here." "Don't worry about it." She walked off to the kitchen and I went to find my room.

I didn't have a lot to unpack so it didn't take too long. When I finished I heard knock on the door. "Come in" Reborn walked into my room carrying some clothes in his tiny arms. "Here's your Nami Middle uniform." "Thank you" I took the uniform from him.

"Did you find anything about the pacifiers?" "I figured you'll ask that. After I finished the field trip I went to Vindice's headquarters. When I got there it was completely trashed. Bermuda was still alive and told me. Some men came and broke Talbot's device. They demanded the pacifiers and so Bermuda transported them into our hearts to protect them." "What do they want with the pacifiers?" "I don't know. Bermuda passed out once they attacked him and lost some of his memories. But he said that they said there target is the world's greatest treasure." "Pacifiers? World's greatest treasure? Reborn is it possible that their target is..." "Yeah that's what I think as well. Their target is the Tri-Ni-Set. But there is still one thing missing." "What would that be?" "They also said that they already have one part of the treasure. But I contacted Bykuran who said they still the Mare rings. The rest of the arcobaleno are fine. And Tsuna still has the rings."

"Anything else?" "No but we have to get in contact with the one person who knows everything involving the Tri-ni-Set." "You don't mean. You can't possible mean..." "Yeah Checker Face. He's the only person who can know anything about the Tri-Ni-Set." "Reborn can you wake up Tsu-kun!" it was Nana. Reborn left me in my room while he wakes up Tsuna. I put on my uniform in my room trying to let all that information soak in. Once I calmed down and put on my uniform, I headed downstairs for breakfast.

When I entered the room Tsuna was so confused that he almost died from choking on his food. "Natsuki what are you doing here with a Nami Chuu uniform?!" "Huh you didn't know? I'll be staying here while Varia are doing a bunch of jobs. Didn't Reborn-san tell you?" "No he didn't. So how long will you be staying for?" "2 weeks." I said as I sat down at an empty spot and started to eat. Once me and Tsuna finished we walked to school. Along the way we also met up with Gokudera and Yamamoto who were also surprised I was here.

When we first arrived at school I had to go and get my schedule so I left the boys. After getting everything I needed I followed my teacher to class. He told me to wait outside so that I could be introduced to everyone. "Please come in" I was so nervous. Last time I was in school I was ignored and hated not to mention my extreme in shyness hasn't been cured yet. So I slowly walked into the room. "N-nice to meet you all." I bowed. Once I looked up I notice I was in the same class as everyone else making feel a bit better.

"This is our new student Natsuki...um...Um I don't have a last name here." "Oh that's..." I didn't really have a last name. I was adopted and didn't want to after their name when I wasn't related to them. "M-my last name is...Sawada. Natsuki Sawada." That wasn't a lie I am Tsuna's cousin because we're both descendants of Vongola Primo. After I said Sawada I heard a bunch of people whisper stuff like "Sawada? As in Dame-Tsuna?" "She must be Dame herself then." "But she is cute, exactly my type." "Silence! Sawada-san take a seat next to Chrome Dokuro." I rushed to my seat not wanting any more attention. I was terribly bored during class. Ever since I was young Mistress taught me everything there is, even in Varia there were a bunch of University textbooks in the library.

After was Gym class. The teacher wanted to test my skills so he asked me to choose someone to fight. At first I was scared, not that I'll lose or get hurt but the fact the other person could get hurt. I thought Tsuna but he can't fight without being in hyper mode, then Gokudera who would use bombs and the rest who would destroy the school if they used their full power. I was in relief once I felt someone watching us.

"Okay Sensei. I have chosen Hibari Kyoya who is hiding in that corner." I could hear some gasps once Kyoya came out of hiding. "Um Sawada you should reconsider that choice." "I'll be fine Sensei. What about you Kyoya?" "Of course. I still to punish you for breaking the rules" He brought up his Tonfas and ran towards me. Because my weapon was in my bag I made an illusion of my staff and clashed it with his tonfas.

"Remember this Kyoya there are some handicaps in this battle." He looked at the handicaps also known as students. True, most people here wouldn't be confused if they saw a bunch of different coloured flames and animals coming out of boxes but there still normal people here. "I already know." We backed off and looked at each other. He came once again and swung his tonfas. I flipped back trying to kick his weapon out of his hands but failed to do so. "You improved Kyoya."

He didn't care what I had to say and came at me. I sighed "But you know Kyoya doing the same thing won't work." Once he came close enough I whirled around and now was behind him. He held his right tonfa behind him to block off my foot. He spun around swinging at me; I took a step back avoiding it by a centimetre by moving my neck back a bit. He kept attacking while I kept stepping back until my back was against the wall. He aimed at my head and I ducked and jabbed him with the end of my staff. He stepped back and now was my turn to attack.

I spun the staff and try to hit him on the head. He brought up one tonfa to block it while I tried to jabbed him with my knee but he blocked that too. We jumped back from each other and planned to run again but stopped once we heard a whistle "S-Stop! I may have said to fight but please stop!" I looked at the teacher who was scared of what we might do to him for interrupting "Sorry we may have gotten carried away."

I looked at Kyoya who stood there in complete silence with no emotion. "Kyoya we'll finish this later without any handicaps." He walked out of the gymnasium without a second thought. I took a seat next to Tsuna. "Natsuki you may have scared the rest of the class" He whispered to me. "It was either fight Kyoya or beat someone half death." "I guess that's right." He said as if he lost. The rest of the day continued as a regular school day.

Later I was packing up my textbooks and planning to head home. "Hey Natsuki I guess I haven't introduced you to my friend. This in Hana. Hana this is Natsuki." "I'm Kurowawa Hana. Nice to meet you." She said it with a polite voice and bowed. I realized I had to bow back and did so. "I-I'm Natsuki Sawada." "So are you related to Dame-Tsuna?" "Yes he's my cousin" "Ehh really but you are so different. You were able to fight off Hibari and able to solve the problems the teacher asked you to do." "Tsunayoshi-kun is quiet amazing you shouldn't look down on someone." She seems surprised at my comment. "So Natsuki me, Hana, and Haru are going shopping you want to come?" "Um hold on"

I picked up my stuff and walked to Tsuna's desk. "Ready to go home Natsuki?" "Um Tsunayoshi-kun can I go shopping with Kyoko, Haru, and Hana?" "Uhh I'm not sure Natsuki. Reborn said that I have to take responsibility for you. Besides I don't think I can deal with Varia if something happened to you." "Pleaseeee I could handle anything those people throw at me. Also I'm not alone Kyoko, Haru, and Hana are with me. PLEASEEE" I played puppy eyes on him. If it can work with Varia then it would easily work with Tsuna. "I guess I can't win in this argument can I?" I took that as a yes and left to go with the girls.

We shopped for a while and stopped at a cafe. We got some cakes and sat outside. "Well that was fun today. It was fun to get to know Natsuki a bit better." "It was fun for me too. Honesty it was the first time I did something like this." "You don't go shopping that often?" "I go shopping from time to time but I don't have a lot of friends to go with so end up alone most of the time."

"Hello little girls" I turned around ready to fight when I realized it was Doctor Shamal. "Shamal-sensei!" Kyoko said. "Hello I see we have a new face here, right. So what's your name?" "Natsuki" "What a beautiful name. I'm..." "Trident Shamal. A man once called a genius. A tutor for Gokudera. Also a man once invited to join Varia 2 years ago. Isn't that right?" He had a serious face on for a second then left us alone. "What was that all about Natsuki-chan?" "Don't worry about him Haru. He is just a bit surprised." I opened my phone and notice it was 6:30pm. "Sorry guys it's getting late. If I don't get back soon Tsunayoshi-kun will worry." "You're right onii-chan will get worried as well." We left the cafe and returned to our homes.

The next week was March 14 also known as White day. (A day where boys give gifts to the girls in return for Valentine's Day.) I was surprised once I was in school boys were surrounding me with gifts. They all said "Please accept our gifts Natsuki-chan!" in perfect sync. I hid behind of Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. I wasn't use to this kind of attention nor do I want it. That how my day was, running away from boys that try to win over my heart. I didn't even know any of them and yet they say the love me after one week.

At lunch I ate on the roof alone trying to relax from today when I felt someone watching me. "Hello Kyoya do you always watch me from the shadows?" "What are you doing here?" "Look down on school grounds." He went up to the fence and looked down. What he saw was the same as me, a bunch of boys carrying little boxes looking for me. "Don't worry I'll leave once lunch is over." He stood near the fence not saying anything as I finished eating.

When the bell rang I stood up and headed towards the door. "When will be able to fight again?" "Up to you. I'm always ready at any time you're just another herbivore." "Then why do you bother to fight me all the time?" "I still need to punish you." "Fine fair enough." I left Kyoya alone. When I exited the door I found something on the floor. It was a little green box wrapped with a red ribbon. When I opened the box I found chocolate shaped like a hedgehog and a bird. I smiled and looked back at him still looking at school grounds. "Thank you"

Tsuna's POV  
"Ahh I don't understand any of this!" I yelled as I rubbed my head in frustration. "What should I do? I'm sure to pick on tomorrow!" I place my head down on my desk and looked at my door. I noticed a bit of light in the hallway which was strange since it was the midnight of the night. I opened my door slightly and noticed that the light was coming from Natsuki's room. 'Maybe she's having trouble as well. Maybe we can work together." I picked up my textbooks and knocked on her door. "Yes who is it?" "I-it's me, I was wondering if you'd like to do our homework together." "I already finished it but if you need help come on in."

I slowly opened the door seeing her with a stack of papers on her desk. "So what do you need help on?" "I don't really understand the math." "Okay sit down" She gestured to the spot in front of her. She would point with her pen on how to solve problems. She explained everything so easily and I understood it all. While I was finishing up I looked over to Natsuki's papers. "Nee Natsuki what are you doing?" "Paper work. It's what you have to do in Mafia. Also some contracts Xanxus is too busy to do involving Varia like budgets. Keep in mind you'll have to do this when your boss." "Like I said I'm not going to be a Mafia boss." She started to laugh at me. "What?" "Nothing. It's nothing." I was kind of confused on why she laughing but somehow it made a bit more comfortable.

Natsuki's POV  
Today is the last day I'll be attending Nami Middle and the day I leave Tsuna's house to go back to Varia. A bunch of boys seemed sad that I was leaving but I couldn't care less about them, of course I would never say that directly to their faces. Even some teachers were sad that I was leaving I was the only one who was able solve the hardest problems and not cause trouble. After I finished eating lunch I got up from our table. "Ehh Natsuki where are you going?" "I just want to explore the school for the last time." I left Tsuna and everyone else who started to whisper after I got close to the door. I was able to get through the entire school and lastly was the roof.

I looked over the whole town feeling the gentle breeze. "Once again I find you on the roof." "And you're watching me." "What is your excuse this time?" I turned my head slightly to look at him. "It's my last day I just wanted to walk around." I rested my head on my hands on the fence. He jumped beside me and placed his arms on the fence. "Namimori is a beautiful town I could see why you want to protect it." Hi-bird came and started to sing the Namimori anthem. We silently listened to him sing while I slowly closed my eyes.

When he finished singing I slowly opened my eyes and noticed hi-bird was in front of me. I scratched the top of his head with my index finger when I noticed a little scroll tied to his foot. I took the scroll off his foot and he flew away. I slowly unravelled the paper to see it said the words "You may be weak but you're no herbivore. One day I will Kamikorosu" I looked at Kyoya kind of happy. Most of the time he would fight me or complain about me behaviour but now he was still a bit mean but he did acted a bit nicer. I laughed a little and went to the door. I stopped at the door and without looking back I said "Thanks for the chocolate." and went to class.

After school I was walking with Tsuna who seemed a bit jumpy. "Tsunayoshi-kun what's the matter?" "Huh oh nothing. I was just thinking about the fact today your last day here. I don't think I can understand the work without you." "Don't worry you'll be fine, Gokudera is pretty smart as well." "But Gokudera-kun's teachings are a bit…difficult." I couldn't help myself and started to laugh. When arrived at home Nana called us "Tsu-kun, Natsuki-kun can you help me out in the backyard?!" "Coming!" Tsuna started to walk ahead while I followed him.

Once he opened the door I heard a bunch of pops. I looked around to see the entire Vongola family here. "What's going on?" They all looked at each other and nodded. "Happy Birthday Natsuki!" In all of the whole moving here and with checker face I totally forgot that today was my birthday. "H-how did you know?" "Don't worry about such details and enjoy your party." I looked at Reborn sitting in Yamamoto's hair. I figured that it was Reborn who told them about my birthday. Kyoko and Haru dragged me to a table and made me sit down.

They both grabbed a box off a table and handed to me. "Happy Birthday Natsuki-chan" I took the box and delicately removed the wrapping paper and ribbon. It was a small bracelet designed with small purple and blue flowers. After I slipped on the bracelet one after another everyone gave me a present. Me and the girls were watching Tsuna trying to break open a piñata. While wearing a blindfold he kept missing or was it the fact Reborn kept moving the piñata up and down.

I kept laughing at the Tsuna missing the piñata until it got sliced opened. "Ushishishi having a party without a prince aren't we now." I looked at the top of the house to see Bel with Mammon floating next to him. "Bel! Mammon!" "Hime pack your things we're leaving." "Sure." I looked back at everyone. "I'm sorry I have to cut the party short but I had fun." I rushed to my room and grabbed the lauage I already packed the day before and ran back outside. "I'm ready guys. Tsunayoshi-kun thank you for letting me stay here. I will see you all soon." I bowed and jumped away with Bel and Mammon.

Later that night I dreamed a strange dream. It was me in a pitch black room with only a single spotlight on me. I looked around trying to figure out what's going on. "Welcome to your dream world, Natsuki." I turned around to find another spotlight appeared and a man walk into the light. The man was Checkerface.

A/N: I think this was more of a filler chapter except the beginning and the very end. But thanks for still reading it. Next chapter will have a bit more adventure. Also only one person has given a weapon option to me. So please help me think of some ideas.  
Glossary

Boku wa= I am


	18. Stelle Ring

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV  
"Welcome to your dream world, Natsuki." I turned around to find another spotlight appeared and a man walk into the light.

"This isn't a normal dream right." "Exactly. I entered your dream to talk to you. Since you weren't at the last battle in the representative's war I'll introduce myself." He took of his hat. "My name is Checkerface, former owner of the Tri-Ni-set." "I know. What did you want to talk to me about?" "I've noticed a bit of disturbance in the pacifiers. Did something happen?"

"Why are you asking me and not the arcobaleno?" "After what I did to them I doubt they will be very friendly with me. Besides you may not know this yet but you're special. Someone special is watching over you as we speak." "What do you mean?" "I don't intend to tell you. The one watching you will lead the way." "Then why are you here?" "To give you this." I saw a brown leather, torned book floating in hands. "This should tell you everything. Bye now" "Wait! You still need to explain lots of things! Wait!"

"Wait!" I opened my eyes and quickly sat up. 'A dream. Just a dream. There's no way he can actually come into my dream.' I took a breath and sighed. I laid my head back on my pillow when I noticed it seemed a bit hard. I sat back up and punched my pillow. 'Strange' I slowly moved my pillow. When I saw the color brown I threw my pillow away. Under my pillow was the book that was in Checkerface's hands. 'So it wasn't a dream.'

I flipped open to the first page. It read the words "The Tri-Ni-Set Story. By: Kawahira" I went to the next page it said "Thousands of years ago before humans were alive there lived our species. We discovered a way to maintain balance in the world we called that system the Tri-Ni-Set. But one after another our species began to die while humans rose. We borrowed the power of the humans and created the Arcobaleno pacifiers, Mare and Vongola rings. But we left 4 stones untouched. The Stelle stone, Yume stone, Scudo stone and the most dangerous of all the Nero orb stone. These stones have chosen the ones who will posse them and calls to them. They are placed all around the world and are not to be touched until the rightful owners show themselves. If they were to fall into the wrong hands then..."

"Interesting book, Hime?" "Bel!" I was surprised. I was so focused on this story that I didn't realize Bel was right in front of me. "W-what do you want Bel?" "Breakfast. Lussuria is still on his jobs and no one's cooking." "Okay. Just don't scare me like that again." I closed the book and went to the kitchen. While I was cooking I kept thinking. '4 stones untouched and if the enemy said they had one part means they have 1 stone. So only 3 stones left to find, along with protecting the Vongola ring, Mare ring and the pacifiers.' I finished cooking and severed Bel and Mammon.

After a few weeks everyone was done their jobs and were back home. Everything was calm and after reading the entire journal I was able to locate one stone. Varia and me were having a video chat with Vongola. "Ehh is that all true?!" "Yeah. Checkerface came into my dream and gave me this book. After reading it multiply times I was able to find the Stelle stone. According to the book the stones should relate to their names. The Stelle stone means star in Italian so the Stelle stone should be in a place near stars. In other words it should be in a place relating to outer space. I couldn't find anything until by pure coincidence. I was able to find a history book and it describes a place where many meteors have fallen. In all of history this place has the record for the most meteor attacks. I believe that this place is the location of the Stelle stone. This place is also known as Shimon Island."

"Really!" "It's just a hypothesis, but I think it's the place." "Well what should we do? These people if you say they have a stone they'll probably come after this one. Nee Reborn, Natsuki what should we do?" "Don't worry about it Tsunayoshi-kun I prepared everything. Tomorrow go to the dock early in the morning. A boat will take you to Simon Island. Take as many people you think you'll need. Anyone can be a person to possess a stone. I highly recommend bringing the girls and children. I'll be there at Simon Island. Got it." "Got it. And Natsuki thank you." "It's fine. Bye."

Varia arrived before Tsuna did and waited for an hour. When they finally arrived I noticed he brought a lot of people. He brought his guardians, Simon, the arcobaleno, Byakuran, the girls and the children. "Is that everyone Tsunayoshi-kun?" "Yeah. Why is it too much?" "It's fine let's go." I opened up a map that showed the way. "So where are we going?" "According to the history book there's one area most meteors hit. So it's the best to bet on this area. I lead the way. It was an hour walk to reach an old, small, wooden, broken down house.

"Is this really the place and you didn't just mess up?" "Don't judge a book by its cover, Gokudera. Let's go in." I pushed hard to open the door. Like the outside it was broken down and the roof on the floor. "See I was right nothing's here! It's probably not even on this island!" I ignored Gokudera and walked to the opposite wall. There was a bookcase with all dusty books but on one of the book was the word 'Stars' faded. I brushed the book spine to get rid of the dust and pulled the book out. As if we were in a movie the bookcase moved to the side and revealed a tunnel. "See now I'm right." He clutched a fist at me looking like he was going to punch me.

I walked into the tunnel while everyone followed. The tunnel was lit with torches we found and our dying will flames. We finally reached the end of the tunnel when it was like outer space. "What is this place?" "The place of the Stelle stone." We all looked around. "Who said that?! Show yourself?!" "Please don't yell Squalo-san this is my place to rest." The voice was echoing around us. "I'm Elena former owner of the Stelle stone. I'm here to test if you have what it takes to be the rightful owner of the Stelle stone. It's simple." A stone shaped like a jack (From the game ball and jacks) floated in a bubble not that far from us. "Please show me your resolve into the Stelle stone."

Tsuna, Xanxus, Byakuran and Enma closed their eyes and lit their rings seeing as they're the bosses. "Wait one second now!" They all stopped their flames and opened their eyes. "I never said you would be the ones to show your resolve. I have only one person to test. Natsuki Sawada please step up." "M-me." "I've watched over you for a while now. I think you're the right choice." I looked at everyone who just nodded at me. I stepped forward and lit my ring. 'I want to pass this test no I have to. With this stone I can protect everyone dear to me. I don't care who the enemy is I will protect everyone. This is my resolve.' "Natsuki-san I accept your resolve."

I opened my eyes to find myself in a white space. "What's going on? Everyone where are you!?" All I could hear was the echo of my voice. "Hello Natsuki-san." A blonde woman showed up in gold coloured flames. "You must Elena." "Bing bong correct. Nice to meet you." "You as well. So why am I the rightful owner of the Stelle stone?" "To be a star, you must shine your own light, follow your own path, and don't worry about the darkness, for that is when the stars shine the brightest that's the role of the Stelle guardian. I've watched over you for a while. You walk your own path and even if you are afraid you still walk. You do all for protecting those close to you. I see that you are you and would not change who you are no matter what. And your resolve is firm. Here take this." The Stelle stone flew out of her hands and circled around me. It stopped right in front of my eyes and shined a dazzling light.

When the light was gone I was back with everyone else back outside the house. "What just happened? That's right! Natsuki did she give you the Stelle stone." Tsuna asked. "I think so. The stone was flying around me and next thing I knew I was here." I said while rubbing my head trying to see if I can remember her giving the stone to me. While rubbing my head I noticed my hand was shining. I looked down at my hand. Beside my rose ring was a sliver star ring. "Found the stone." They all looked at me and noticed my ring. "Well what should we do now?" Tsuna said "Hand over the rings."

All of us were in a fighting stance once we saw a hundred of black dressed men. "Did you not hear me? Hand over the rings." Before any of us could attack or even move about 25 of them fell over. I looked at all that fell and noticed they all had a cut on their arms and them lying near some daggers. I could smell the faint smell of poison on their cuts and on the daggers. Then a scythe on a chain took out more people while a bobcat with cloud flames attacked the rest. We all stood in awe as every one of the enemies fell. When all have fallen the ones who help us came out of the forest.

There were 7 girls and 1 boy that came out. My eyes widen as I saw the pink haired girl. "Nice to meet you, Vongola, Simon, Varia, Arcobaleno." "VOOOOOI WHO ARE YOU!" "Squalo-sama don't worry they're not our enemies." "Nice to see you again, Natsuki. How long has it been since I've seen you?" "I think 11 years now." "Umm Natsuki who are they?" "Let me introduce you. Tsunayoshi-kun, everyone this is my step-sister Sakurako Fujimoto. She is also known as the 10th generation boss of the Celeste famgilia."

Also thank you to Khrforever D and The Keeper of the Fading Dawn for saying such nice things.

Mainly to Khrforever D thanks for the advice, I did change the paragraphs as you may have noticed.

To kage-inari Ryohei because it's just people with a special relationship with the arcobaleno. So I think even though CEDEF did fight for him I feel Ryohei is more important than them.


	19. Celeste Famigila

DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

A/N: This is just a chapter to introduce you to the new characters. So there won't be much of an adventure feeling to this chapter. So you don't have to read this just the few first paragraphs because you need to know who's who then in the flashback you can stop or continue. Again it's just to get you use to the new characters. (Plus a bit of writer's block on the next chapter) But please go to my account profile. There you'll find a link to my story on a different website with pictures just go to Chapter 19. I'm bad at describing people and this is how the Celeste family looks.)

Natsuki's POV

"Let me introduce you. Tsunayoshi-kun, everyone this is my step-sister Sakurako Fujimoto. She is also known as the 10th generation boss of the Celeste famgilia." I looked at everyone who was surprised at my comment.

"Hime don't lie. I killed them all when I got you." "True but Sakurako left years before you came." "Yeah, but I was truly surprised once I heard about our famgilia's death. But I found my guardians and we will be one of the most feared famgilia once again. Other than that you seem to be doing well Natsuki." "Of course I would be. I found a new family." I looked back at everyone feeling kind of happy that I have people by my side.

"I see. Well your family is quite known throughout the world. Thank for taking care of my younger sister, Vongola." "Sakurako you got the wrong family." "Ehh Simon?" "Nope. Varia." She was so surprised by me joining Varia. "I-I see any way thank you for watching her." "Ushishishi We don't need you over gratitude. I'd watch over hime even without your gratitude." Bel came up to me placing his arm around my shoulder. I laughed at Sakurako's face when her mouth opened in an O shape.

"So Sakurako is this your family?" "Yep. Hoshi who you already know is my independent cloud. Hotaru my sparking lighting and her sister Tsukiko, my mysterious mist. Next is Akiko my shining sun and his twin sister Chika. Mayu is my fresh water rain. And finally my enthusiastic storm..."

"Hayato-nii!" I could see a brown haired girl running up to Gokudera and giving him a big hug. "M-Makoto what are you doing here?" "Gokudera-kun who is she?" "Juudaime um she's my cousin. Meet Makoto." "Nice to meet you all. I hope Hayato-nii hasn't caused any trouble to all of you. He's always been a rebel like kid." "S-shut up!" She started to laugh and went behind Sakurako.

"Well you surely have a fun family. But now we must now decide what to do next." "Well you could stay at our headquarters." I looked at Adelheid. "Is that okay? There are a lot of us." "There are many rooms but some people will have to share." "I guess we could stay the night. How about everyone else?" They all nodded and Adelheid led the way to their headquarters.

After we finished dinner the girls took the children to bed. "So Sakurako why are you here?" "Reborn-sama called us here. After hearing you were crying in frustration I just had to come." "Crying in frustration? Where'd you hear that?" "Reborn-sama of course." I looked at Reborn who just smirked and I swear I saw a little light in his eyes. "Reborn!"

Next thing I know a sword was placed against my neck. "I don't like noise. Don't shout inside." "VOOOOI WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" "Mayu stop" I was surprised. Sakuarko was always this happy, carefree person. But now she had the most serious of voice that made the girl pull her sword away and sit back down.

"Sorry Sakurako-sama" "It's not me you should be apologizing to." She looked at me and looked away again. "Sorry for acting this way." "It's fine. Sakurako you have an interesting family here. First your best and childhood friend Hoshi with those daggers as weapons. Next Gokudera's cousin. How did you meet these girls?"

~Flashback (Sakurako's POV)

Me and Hoshi were sent by mother and father to search for a family. We traveled over the world trying to find someone but to no luck. When one evening me and Hoshi were walking through the forest thinking what we should do next when we found a house.

"Hoshi do you think someone lives here?" "Probably. It's looks as if it's brand new." "Maybe a wolf is impersonating a grandmother in there, just waiting for us." "Maybe. Let's go in, we still need a place to sleep." We knocked on the door but when we did so we fell through a hole in the ground.

"Ouch. What just happened?" "This pit is pretty deep. It wouldn't make since if it just appeared once we knocked on the door." We heard voices outside the pit.

"Tsukiko! Makoto! Did you trap another person? Let them out." "H-Hotaru! I thought you were with Akiko." "Chika is sick again...Wait don't change the subject!" Then a girl with light brown hair peaked into the hole. "Hello! Are you okay!" "We're fine but can you let us out!" "Don't worry! You'll be out soon!" She stopped looking at us and talked to someone we couldn't see.

Soon we were floating out of the hole and placed on the ground. "What's going on?" "I'm sorry about my sister and friend's act. They're always playing pranks on bystanders. I'm Hotaru. The one dressed like a magician is my sister Tsukiko and her friend Makoto." "I'm Sakurako and this is Hoshi." "Nice to meet you. So what are you doing here? Most people avoid this part of the forest." "We were just passing through finding a place to stay for the night." "Well since Makoto and Tsukiko caused some problem for you, you're welcome to stay with us." "Are you sure?" "Please its least we could do." "Well how about it Hoshi?" She looked at the sun setting and nodded.

The next morning we were eating breakfast when we heard a knock on the door. Hotaru was the one to answer the door. When she opened the door I saw a blonde boy with a girl hiding behind him. "Morning Hotaru-chan. Sorry for not being able to go on our date yesterday." "It's fine. I'm glad you didn't have time or these girls would have been stuck in Tsukiko's hole for a while." He looked behind Hotaru and attention on me.

"Hi~ I'm Akiko and this is my twin sister Chika." The little girl peaked her head from Akiko and backed off again. "You must be the girl with the unknown condition that Hotaru was talking about." She looked at me with eyes that have no colour. It seemed as if she wasn't even here.

"So how long will you being staying here?" I stopped looking at Chika and focues onto Akiko. "We were just about to go. Hoshi ready?" She nodded and grabbed our bags. "Thank you for letting us stay here. I hope we meet again."

While we were walking we met up with a girl all beaten up. We ran up the girl and tried to wake her up. "Oy are you okay?" "She's fine. I can feel a pulse and her breathing." She slowly opened her eyes and tried to get away from us. "Who are you?!" She brought out a sword and pointed to us. "Stop! We're not going to hurt you." We heard a snap and the girl looked away from us. Both of us brought out our weapons and looked around us.

Ten men jumped out of the bushes. Hoshi pulled back on her bow and shot her daggers. She only managed to cut their arms but thanks to the poison on the daggers they collapsed as the poison spread throughout their bodies. It took my Sais and attacked most of them. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the girl slashing the people with her sword.

More and more people kept on coming that we couldn't keep up until half of the people floated. A kusarigama (Scythe on a chain) hooked them around the neck and slammed them against the ground. A malice slammed against many of the people's stomachs. It was Tsukiko and Hotaru throwing them around with wands. Akiko with the kusarigama and Makoto with the malice.

After all of them were defeated we went back to Hotaru's house. "Are you okay Sakurako? We came running once we heard some weapons clash." "Yeah you guys really saved us." "It was no problem but who's the girl?" We all looked at the mysterious girl. "Are you okay?" She ignored me and we sat in silence.

She sighed and looked at us. "I'm sorry for the trouble. Those people were after me. You see my sword is a gift from my father once he died. But to these guys it's an ancient artifact that costs a lot. They've been chasing me for a while now. To avoid any more trouble please excuse me."

She stood up and walked out the door. "Wait you're still hurt! Even if you are being hunted we can still help you." "You don't know what you're up against. They're not just regular burglars. They're Mafia, murderers, ordinary people don't stand a chance." "But we are Mafia!" "You are? What family?" "Celeste. I'm next in line for boss. Me and Hoshi came here looking for family members." "I see. Well if you're looking for family members may I join?" I looked back at Hoshi who just smiled at me. "Welcome to the 10th generation of the Celeste famigila." "Thank you. I will be in your care now. I'm Mayu."

"How about some more members?" I looked at Hotaru. "What do you mean?" "All of us are related to Mafia in way or another. When Tsukiko was born our parents died after a Mafia attack and they left us these wands. Makoto's cousins are Mafia. While Chika and Akiko while they were being born they're parent were killed leaving Chika like this while they stayed with some relatives that were Mafia. Our parents were killed by Mafia but still we feel that everything happens because it happened so we trained and became to love Mafia. So please..." "Let us join your family!" They all said the last thing at the same time. I looked at all of them remembering them fight just a second ago. "Welcome to the Celeste famigila."


	20. New Discoveries

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

I was sitting at my desk for hours now. I was reading a bunch of textbooks from Varia's library to find the last stones. I've been searching for days now but I couldn't find a single thing. When I heard a knock on the door. I took off my experiment glasses that allowed me to read faster. I rubbed my eyes. The reason why they're experiment is that they hurt the eyes a bit after a while.

"Who is it?" Leviathan opened the door and took a step in. "Vongola wants a video chat with you." "Thanks." I followed him to the living room where a big T.V was. "Something wrong Tsunayoshi-kun?" "Natsuki I-pin been taken!" I let those words soak in then realized what he just said.

"What do you mean?" "Bianchi took her and Lambo to the park when Lambo ran off. She thought I-pin was following but she wasn't. We searched for hours but no sight of her. It's not like her to disappear so it's the only answer. We also called Fong to tell him but he wouldn't pick up. Which only means that he went to save I-pin himself." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Reborn said he has a plan to save her but he needs you." "Me? What for?" Tsuna looked at Varia then at me.

"Bait. Your Stelle ring is their main target. He wants you to get kidnapped so that you could rescue I-pin." "Wait just a second. I don't believe this is the right idea. Nat-chan is strong but going into their base is risky." "Lussuria" I took out my 4 leaf locket and looked at everyone. Without looking at the screen I said "I accept your request. Xanxus I'm taking our jet." I put the locket away and went to my room.

In the next few hours I was on the jet with Bel, Mammon, Lussuria and Squalo. Squalo and Mammon claim that they have jobs in Japan but I think otherwise they've always been overprotective. I was asleep on the ride there and had a pretty scary dream.

Dream~

I was in a black room. "Everyone where are you!?" I looked around but I only hear voices yelling "Stop!" "Leave us alone!" They all sounded familiar but still with many of the voices yelling I couldn't place a finger on it. When I see in a distance everyone I held dear covered in blood on the floor. Vongola, Celeste, Arcobaleno and Varia. "Everyone!" I could see multiple silhouettes over their bodies. "Why you!" I ran up to them but it seems as if they keep moving away. I stopped running once one shadow picked up Mammon by the neck.

"What are you doing?!" They ignored me as if I wasn't there and talked to each other. "How do we get the pacifiers out of their hearts?" "Kill them of course the heart is all we need." All I could hear was 'Kill them.' "Stop!" I tried to run but I couldn't move my feet. Suddenly I was right in front of them when they sliced Mammon's head off. Tears ran down my face. I was close enough that some of Mammon's blood was on my face.

I woke up to Mammon's lips attached to mine. He backed away and I realized he was an adult. "Mammon is that you?" "Just an illusion of older me." He went back to baby form of him. "Why?" "It's my way of waking you up. You were saying stuff like stop. And that was the only way to make you be quiet." Then I just remember Mammon kissing me. I touched my lips and quickly moved my hands away in embarrassment.

It was strange. My heart was pounding and I couldn't look at Mammon. 'What's with this feeling? No one ever made me feel this way. Not even Bel. With him hugging me all the time, to sneaking into my room and using me as a stuff animal at night. Then why Mammon? He's just my best friend nothing more and nothing less. I guess anyone would feel this way with an important person kissing them.' I slowly looked at Mammon trying to forget the kiss.

"Mammon...Can you do me a favour?" He turned to me. "You heard Tsunayoshi-kun, Fong went to recuse I-pin..." I stopped as I remembered my dream. "If this plan doesn't goes as planned. Then don't go after me..." I stopped talking after Mammon slapped me. With his tiny hands it didn't hurt much but the word "Ouch" just escaped my lips. "Mammon, what was that for?" "Your stupidity is showing." "What do you mean?" "Our promises remember it?"

I stared at Mammon. 'Our promise, huh. That's like him. Not being straightforward.' I nodded at him. "Then why do you think I won't come?" I chuckled a bit. Even though Mammon had a monotone voice, I could still hear a bit of emotion in what he said.

"I guess so. I guess even I can be wrong. Fine then say this. You won't fail no matter what or else I won't forgive you." I looked at him with a smile. He nodded and looked away from me. I noticed that the plane had landed and picked up Mammon and walked out of the jet with him in my arms.

We went to Tsuna's house to discuss our plan. It was simple get kidnap and rescue I-pin and Fong. I had to do this without any devices or anything just my strength and Fangs. I left the house and went to the bridge.

I laid on the hill and pretended to be asleep. After an hour I felt hostile presences. I opened one eye and looked at them and sat up. 'Took them long enough.' I yawned after waiting for an hour, pretending to sleep I was tried. "I've been through more people then you. Can we just get to the part where you lose?"

They were using their full strength but I was holding back. It was the part of the plan. To show a bit of resistance so it doesn't even seem suspicious that I lost. I pretended that I couldn't keep up with their movements and let them knock me unconscious.

I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing my head. I looked around the room. It was a dirty room with only one dim light above my head. I notice a small blob in the corner. It was I-pin holding onto a button.

"I-pin are you okay?" She looked at me with the saddest eyes. "I'm sorry Natsuki-san." "What do you mean? If it's about being kidnapped its fine. I'm here to take you and Fong…" "No! I'm supposed to report if you're awake." I could see her finger shaking over the button.

"I-pin stop!" I took I-pin away from the button and hit her on the back of her neck. She fell into my arms and slept. "I'm sorry I-pin. Just relax for now."

I-pin's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and remembered I was supposed to report Natsuki. I quickly sat up and looked around. "I-pin you're awake. How are you feeling?" I could tell easily whose voice that was. "Master! What's going on?" "Natsuki-san saved both of us and is now trying to hack their computers."

I looked beside me to see Natsuki typing fast on a huge computer. Suddenly she stopped typing and seemed to be looking at the screen in fear. "Natsuki-san...Is something wrong?" She grabbed both of us and ran. "Natsuki-san what's going on?" "We have to get out of here." She was able to get us outside and used her flames to fly off.

She had a serious face on so I decided not to say anything. In a short amount of time we were at Tsuna's house. When we entered the house everyone there came up to us. "I-pin! How dare you go missing! I was left all alone and no one would play with me! Everyone was all serious and no fun!" "Sorry Lambo." (I ship them)

I listened to everyone talking. Natsuki was saying stuff about what she overheard the people talk about when she saved Master.

Natsuki's POV

I was talking to everyone about saving I-pin and Fong. I had also found something else. "I was able to figure out where one of the stones are. Not the exact location but an idea. Reborn-san is there any way I could visit Vindice?" He looked at me in confusion. "What for?"

"Before I recused Fong I overheard some of the members talking. They said that even though the arcobaleno are the protectors of the Tri-Ni-Set they are weak. But that's not the point. It made me think. The arcobaleno are protectors of many things but what else protects things. Shields. One of the stones name is Scudo which mean Shield in Italian. So I thought the stone must be in a place related to the arcobaleno. And who knows more about the arcobaleno then Vindice."

"That would make since." He said while rubbing his chin. "Fine I'll give you the location of Vindice and you could see for yourself if they know anything. They should have recovered by now."

Somehow with my new discovery I wasn't all that happy. There was one more thing I didn't tell them. 'Should I tell them?' I looked at everyone who seemed happy that our plan work and that we have a clue on the next stone. 'No, not yet. I can't ruin their happy mood. When the time is right.'

A/N: Did you like that bit of romance between Natsuki and Mammon? I love reading love stories so I wanted to try it out. If you don't want much romance in this story then feel free to tell me. Bye Bye.


	21. Scudo&Nero Orb Ring

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

I was able to go with Reborn to visit Vindice and he only had one place in mind. The mountain where the arcobaleno were born.

We told everyone this and now all of us were on our way. The mountain was on an island so we had to take a boat there. I took hours to reach the mountain. And because the children complained about walking last time, we left them behind with the girls.

We walked into a cave near the top on the mountain. "Well what should we do now, Natsuki?" "I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun. But the last time we got a stone Elena talked to me. Unless one of you are talking to the owner then I don't know." "Tsuna-kun?"

Everyone moved to the side to show the entrance. We were all surprised once we saw Kyoko, Haru and the children. "K-Kyoko-chan! Haru! What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay at the boat." I looked at Tsuna who was freaking out.

"Sorry Tsuna-san but me and Kyoko just had to come here." This caught my attention. "Haru what do you mean by had to come?" She looked at Kyoko, both seemed confused. "Sorry but we don't know" "But both of us heard a voice in our heads leading us here." I walked up to them, grabbed their hands and dragged them to the end of the cave. There was a small faded shield shape on the wall.

I place their hands on the shields and watched as their hands started to glow. They disappeared with a trace. "Kyoko-chan! Haru! Natsuki where'd they go?!" "Calm down Tsunayoshi-kun. The owner probably wanted to them alone."

Haru's POV

After touching the stone wall there was a bright flash. "Kyoko-chan! Haru! Natsuki where'd they go?!" "Calm down Tsunayoshi-kun. The owner probably wanted to them alone."

I was confused me and Kyoko were still right in front of them. "Tsuna-san we're right here!" I started to wave my hands. I even tried to touch them but my hand went right through them. "Haru-chan what's going on?" "Haru doesn't know"

"Can we try and guess?" Me and Kyoko turned around to see a 2 pink flames. When the flames died down I saw a boy and a girl. They look a lot alike both blonde and similar clothing. "I'm Kagamine Rin and this is my twin brother, Kagamine Len." Said the girl. (I know those are the names of the vocaloid but I think they fit this story.)

"N-nice to meet you. What's going on? Why can't Tsuna-san see us?" "Well that's because we just wanted you to see why we accepted you. Has the owner of the Stelle ring tell you what Scudo means?" I remember overhearing Natsuki talk Tsuna about this stone meaning shield. "Shield"

"Correct. The role of the Scudo guardian is..." Len stopped talking and Rin started. "Shields old, used everywhere, beat down but why do people think? Shields protect many, are strong and never to be used as a weapon that's what we believe. Shields around the world have only one purpose. To protect. That's the role of the Scudo owner. We've watched you and know that you both try hard to support Vongola Decimo. Both of you want to protect everyone but don't have the power to do so. So now we'll give you the power."

Rin stopped talking, turned to Len and nodded. He nodded in returned and let a stone that looks like 2 rectangles stuck together, float in his hands. Both lightly touched the stone and it flew around us.

Bel's POV

I was wondering what was wrong with Hime. She seemed calm on the outside but ever since she recused that girl she's been acting strange. She was also in a rush to go to Vindice and to get here. Now she was talking to that Sawada peasant trying to calm him down. I was about to talk to her when those girls came back.

"Kyoko, Haru how'd it go?" I couldn't get in her attention when she so focused on the girls. "Natsuki we got them! We got them!" the Haru girl said. Both showed their rings that weren't in the shape of a shield but a heart. (I was going to make it a shield but then I realized that Varia's rings are shields.) Hime smiled at them and congratulate them.

Once her excitement calmed down I went up to her. "Hime…" "Huh something wrong Bel?" She said while tilting her head. "Yeah why are..." I was interrupted once we heard some slow clapping coming from the entrance.

I looked at Hime who seemed to be scared. This surprised me; she never got scared of anything, just nervous. But now it was pure fear in her eyes, one that I see every time I was on a job.

I looked at the front to try to see what was so frightening. What I saw was a black haired boy that was wearing a black cape. I couldn't see anything intimating about him expect for the fact he was smiling like he knew everything, right at Hime.

He stopped clapping and just said a simple "Hello." "VOOOOI SO YOU'RE THE NEXT LOSER HUH!" Squalo held up his sword ready to fight but put his sword down after Hime raised her hand.

She walked up right in front of the boy. "Finally showing yourself huh, Nori Tachibana." I looked back at Hime who turned from scared to angry. "Nice to see you again, Natsuki. Doing well? You should be after freeing my hostages. I should have known that you were the one to do all of that and get the Stelle ring." "And I should have known you were the leader of all of this. And the owner of Nero orb ring."

I was lost. It looks as if she knew this guy well and him, her. He took a step up to Hime, grabbed her chin making her look at him. "Don't show me that kind of face. I haven't seen you in years." "Like I wanted to. What are you doing here and not your weaklings like before?"

He let go of her chin and backed off. "I wanted to see the enemies that were stopping us. But I can't see any threat except for you and..." He moved his head and then back. "That boy"

He pointed to a small boy. Hime stood in front of the boy. If I remember correctly he was known as Ranking Fuuta. "You won't get Fuuta as long as I'm here." Hime said "Why not, only you could stop me but I know you can't. You never could beat me." Hime seemed even madder now.

"I'm different than back then." "So am I. You could hide behind Vongola all you want but they would stop me. They don't even know what's so special about the boy or me." "They won't need to know. They will protect him. I trust them." "Trust all you want. They won't stop me."

He put his hand up to show a ring in the shape of an orb. "This is the Nero orb. It's the thing to bring you down." He let darkest of blacks, even darker than the Flame of Night, let lose. It took the shape of a giant gorilla. It started to pound its chest and charged at us.

Pink flames were fighting back the gorilla in the shape of a penguin and a swan. The penguin came from Haru and the swan from the Kyoko girl. When the gorilla disappeared so did that Nori guy. The 2 girls collapsed with box weapons in their hands, while everyone helped them up. Except for Hime. She was just staring at the place were Nori was standing.

"Natsuki it seems you need to explain some things." It was the sun arcobaleno Reborn. Hime didn't look back but just said "Get back to the boat. I'm going for a walk." She ran out of the cave without a single thought.

"I can't believe it. This must be so hard on Natsuki." "I agree and the fact is that he's our enemy just makes things even worse." I noticed that it was Sakurako and Hoshi talking. Since they knew Hime since birth everyone asked them who that person was.

"Well to put it in short form Nori Tachibana is Natsuki's most hated person. They would fight every time they met, but she never won once. Academics, sports anything she was great at but she could never be better than him."

This was surprising Hime never said anything about this person. We went back to the boat waiting for Hime. It was already nightfall before she returned but she didn't talk or anything just ate her dinner. No one dared to talk to her as she still looked mad. After she went to straight to her room.

"I was afraid this would happen." Again it was Sakurako. "You'll all have to excuse Natsuki she's always like after seeing Nori. I thought she would have changed by now but I guess not." I got up and went to her room.

I peeked into her room and noticed she was holding onto her locket. Whenever she was scared or nervous she would cling onto the locket. I open her door fully and crawled into her bed. "Get out Bel. I'm not in the mood to be your stuff animal." "Like I care about you." I could hear a little gasp.

"You look like Hime but you're not her. You're just a peasant that loses their temper over nothing." "It's not nothing he just angers me. You won't understand what it's like to lose and to never win. And to have someone like that to be your opponent in this life or death situation." "Well now you're being an idiot. You saw for yourself that in the future I had to fight Sil." I saw her give a slight nod.

I put my arms around her waist and my head right against the back of her neck. I could smell apples and strawberries in her hair. "Bel I just can't deal with Nori. He's just...he's just...him. That's what angers me the most." "See no reason." She escaped my grasp and sat up, looking at me. I could see tears in her eyes.

"It's not like with Sil. I'm not confident around him. Besides Xanxus-sama killed Sil. Xanxus-sama, Tsunayoshi-kun, Byakuran, Enma none of them will be able to defeat him." The tears started to fall. I couldn't deal with her crying so I place my knife against her neck.

"Shed another tear in front of me and this knife will go straight through your neck." I said with a serious voice. "I'm sorry, Bel." She said but she didn't stop. I let my arm fall after not being able to cut her. I pulled her back down back to the bed.

She cried into my chest but after a while she stopped. I moved her away, realizing she was asleep. 'Must be tired' I looked at her Stelle ring. It seemed as if had shined a bit. 'What was that?'


	22. Help From The Past

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

I was really nervous right now. Everyone was asking me a bunch of questions once I relaxed after meeting Nori. "Natsuki why didn't you tell us about Nori?" "Sorry Tsunayoshi-kun I just couldn't. Nori is the type of person who gets on my nerves." "I see but one thing I still don't understand. That Nori guy said the only threats are you and Fuuta, why?"

I sighed realizing I can't hold anymore secrets from them. "Have you ever wondered why Fuuta could talk to the Ranking planet? He could do so because it's in his blood. Fuuta you probably don't this but you are the descendant of Checkerface. Fuuta is the person who now controls the Tri-Ni-Set." I stopped talking after looking at their faces.

I chucked a little and calmed down. "Fuuta had always had this power but it's been sealed off. But since Checkerface died, his power has been rising. Fuuta does have the power to stop them, that's why Nori wants him."

I glanced at Fuuta who was clutching onto his book. "Why…Why am I like this? Ever since I was born I was wanted for my book. Now this…" I petted him on the head.

"Pressure is very heavy. Expectations hurt. But everything happens for a reason. Don't you see Fuuta, you're supposed to feel scared at this time. But if fate wanted you to get hurt then it wouldn't have made you. Just hurry up and get over your fear over these people who hunt you."

He loosened the grip on the book, looking at me. "Are dreams normal? Ever since we went to the spa for the Vongola field trip I've been having these dreams. About places we've visit so far. That abandoned house on the island, the mountain you went to alone but Kyoko-nee and Haru-nee followed, all of it."

'The journal was right. Checkerface's power is awaking in Fuuta.' "Anything else?" I said in a calm voice not wanting to be too demanding. "Not a place but people. 2 blonde twins, a grown woman, a man that looks like Tsuna-nii, a woman like Yuni, and an old man. They were all saying stuff like 'Contact through the rings' and this circle with weird symbols right in front of them."

He grabbed a pencil and drew out a mysterious circle in his book. "This looks familiar." I flipped through the journal seeing if I could find it. I found it on the very last page.

"Here it is. Um…I don't understand. The words beneath the circle seem like a different language." I passed the book around but no one understood it, not even Fuuta. "These are Clow runes" (I couldn't think of a name and just thought of Clow from Card captor Sakura.) Mammon said.

"What are Clow runes?" "They're runes created by a man named Clow a long time ago. They say he was the greatest Magician ever. He wrote all of his spells in runes he made up." Tsukiko and Hotaru took the book out of Mammon's hands. "We've been studying Magic for a while now, let us try to translate." Hotaru said and now it was Tsukiko's turn to talk.

"Um…A few days ago I met a man named Kawahira. He posseted a power to protect this world and I felt I should help. This magic circle shall grant the new owners of this power, some help from the past. Just get Kawahira, the new owners and enough power to perform the spell. That's it the rest is the spell."

'Some help from the past?' "How about it Tsunayoshi-kun? Would you like to perform the spell?" "Ah s-sure. Yuni, Byakuran, Kyoko-chan, Haru how about you guys?" "Hai Tsuna-san." "Sure Tsuna-kun" "Of course Sawada-san" "Whenever you're ready, Tsunayoshi-kun"

We went to a room where there was a large space. Mammon, Tsukiko and Hotaru were the magicians for the spell. Us, owners stood in a circle with Fuuta in the middle of us.

"Ready?!" We all nodded at Tsukiko. Hotaru and Tsukiko waved their wands at us while Mammon raised his arms. "Rubella Rubella Poka Puko Hiyuru Trisni Fula Pula" They repeated these words as the magic circle showed itself under our feet.

I looked at Fuuta whose hair was floating and he was starring at the ceiling. His lips were moving as if he was chanting something. The words the magicians were saying suddenly started to get farther away. My eye sight was fuzzy and my legs were wobbling. 'What's going on?'

Mammon's POV

I was exhausted. Clow was the greatest magician because his spells were very difficult to perform. The owners all fell down. Slowly awoken one by one, expect for Natsuki. We all surrounded Natsuki waiting for her to wake up. "Why isn't Nat-chan waking up?" "She's probably still talking to Elena-san." I looked at the orange hair girl whose name I don't care about.

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes. "Ah why are you all staring at me?" She said as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "You wouldn't wake up." I said. She jumped a bit and smiled at me, with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes I saw a bit of sadness in them. "Sorry to have worried you. All of you."

"So what happened?" It was my opponent, Chrome Dokuro. "With us Rin and Len told us about our box weapons." "Marco told me how to control my powers when traveling to parallel worlds." "Sepria told me how to see into the short future." "Primo told me a secret about the Tri-Ni-Set."

"He said all of the rings have last words. The past owners have died and placed last words in the powers the rings. Primo didn't give any deep meaning but he said that these powers can be unlocked. When the person's desire to do something is strong. Or something like that. What about you Natsuki?"

She seemed to be in a daze and didn't respond. "Natsuki!" Tsuna waved his hands over her face. "Huh...Oh. Sorry did you say something?" "Did Elena say anything to you?" "Y-yeah she said where the Yume stone is." "Really! Where?" "The Amazon forest. She said in the past it's was many people dreams to explore it."(Yume means Dream in Japanese. I didn't put that in the dialog because in reality they're talking in Japanese.)

"Since we're already on a boat we can take a straight path to the Amazon river. I'll go to tell the captain 'Kay." She ran out the door. 'What's wrong with her?'

~Time Skip

I couldn't help but wonder about Natsuki's strange behaviour. She was spacing out and very nervous. I knocked on her door and waited for a response. "Y-yes who is it?" "Mammon." "Oh come in."

She was lying on her bed with a book in her hands. "Need something?" "The truth." "What do you mean? I told everyone all they need to hear." "You told them what they want to hear but not everything." She gasped and looked down at her book. She smiled just a bit, closing her eyes.

"Can I hide anything from you?" "No" "Fine then…Elena's death had nothing to do with the raid at Vongola HQ 400 years ago. She died because of the Stelle ring." I didn't know what to say but "What do you mean?"

"The Stelle ring is a polar opposite to the Nero orb ring. Yin and Yang in other words, to keep balance. When one is present so must the other...But it's the other way around as well. When one is gone so must the other." She opened her eyes, not looking at me. "400 years ago Elena died because the past owner of the Nero orb died at the same time. Once we defeat Nori I'll probably die as well. I know that if I told everyone they would try to think of another way to beat him, but I think they should be more focused on defeating him. But don't worry Mammon I've accepted my fate so I'll be fine. Please don't tell everyone."

I walked out of her room not needing to hear anymore. "Mammon..." 'Accepted my fate? Why does she always act like an idiot around me? All this time, she always keeps every one of her feelings inside.' I stopped walking and realized she kept her feelings in just like me. I recalled my life being alone and not opening my feelings.

'This is a life of a Mafioso. But Natsuki shouldn't feel this pain.' "Master you like Natsuki-sama don't you?" "Shut up Fantasma. She's nothing but a girl. There's nothing special about her." 'Besides she probably doesn't even think of me more than just her best friend.'


	23. Yume Stone

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

We were out on the port of the boat looking at the scenery of the Amazon. I was holding onto Mammon, resting my chin on his head while Fantasma was on my head. "Isn't it pretty Mammon?" He didn't reply. He's been a bit meaner ever since I told him about Elena's death. "Mammon what's going on? You've been such a meanie lately." He continued to ignore me.

"Fantasma what's wrong with Mammon?" I asked Fantasma as if Mammon wasn't here. "Master is just being Master. He could never be open. Especially with y..." "Fantasma." "Gomen Natsuki-sama." I sighed "It's alright Fantasma."

'Wonder why Mammon didn't let Fantasma talk?' I let that thought leave my mind. I listened to the animals around us until we had to stop. The boat couldn't go any farther so we had to walk to our destination.

"So did Elena give you a map or something?" "She gave me...um...It really doesn't have a name like map or anything. She gave me this, you can call a feeling. I just know which way to go." "Then maybe you're the right owner of the Yume stone!" I looked back at Tsuna who was really happy. "I doubt it. Oh we're here." I stopped right in front of a swamp. "Any luck anyone?"

They all shook their heads in disappointment. "You won't have any luck finding the Yume stone here. Besides you don't even have the right person." I know that annoying voice anywhere. Without looking back I said "What do you mean?" "I'll tell you if you turn around~"

In his voice I heard a bit of happiness. 'He's planning something. I know it.' I looked back slightly but fully turned around once I saw something that I couldn't believe. The light brown hair, emerald green eyes and a rather small figure of a boy beside Nori. "Yoshi! What are you doing here?" (Go back to chapter 1 to know who Yoshi is.)

"Natsuki!" His athletics skills increased dramatically since last time and ran up to me in a second. Before I could do anything he pushed his lips onto mine wrapping his arms around my neck. I would have pushed him away but Bel and Mammon already had it covered. Bel threw knifes while Mammon strangled him with his illusions of blue tentacles.

"S-Stop it hurts!" Mammon kept his tentacles tight on Yoshi, tightening them. "Just joking." Swamp colours expelled from his body releasing him from Mammon's grasp. "Why must you get in the way of our lovely reunion?!" "Y-Yoshi what are you doing here?" "If you must know then I'll tell you. I'm the rightful owner of the Yume stone." He held up his right hand showing a wing on a ring.

"N-no you can't be." I just wouldn't accept this fact. Yoshi was annoying, true, but he was still the one person that wasn't in my family that I could have trusted when I was young. Now he was on the enemy's side. "Naze? NAZE!?" "Because it's Nori-nii's only wish." "Nori...nii? YOU!" I looked at Nori who had a smug look on his face.

"How'd-no-Why'd you tell him?!" "Natsuki you knew he was my brother?" I didn't look at Yoshi. Yoshi always believed he was an only child but one time when I fought with Nori he told me about Yoshi.

We were fighting and to get on my soft side he tricked me and told me that he couldn't talk to his brother anymore. Nori was always a person who loved to be alone so ran away from home, leaving Yoshi. Because Yoshi was one of the only people I trusted I've watched over him making sure he wouldn't get hurt from Nori and never told him.

"You knew? All this time?" I nodded my head still not looking at him. "Yes!" I turned back at him confused; he was jumping with a clear smile across the face. "Natsuki you really have noticed me! All this time I thought you weren't thinking of me but you are!" His swamp flames were coming back as he continued to jump. 'These are the Yume flames. No way!' I kept looking at Yoshi who didn't even seemed to now he was giving off flames.

'Yume is other words Dream. His yume must have something to do with me noticing him. And now his happiness is flowing out of him.' I was still in shock of him being the owner of the Yume stone that I didn't realize the flames were coming my way. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come but it never came. I reopened my eyes seeing Kyoko and Haru with their box weapons out.

Kyoko had a swan with pink fames coming from its wings. Haru had a penguin with pink flames at the end of its feet and a streak down its back. "Kyoko, Haru…" They didn't seem to hear me but looked straight at Yoshi. Pink flames flowed out of them like Yoshi's flames. At the same time they both said "Rin, Len please grant our wishes. We wish to protect Natsuki-chan and everyone here. Please release for us. LAST WORDS!"

Their flames shined so bright that all of us had to look away. We looked back to Kyoko, Haru and 2 twins. "I didn't expect you guys to use the last words so soon. How about you, Rin?" "Not really, but under these circumstances I understand." The girl took Kyoko's ring and the boy took Haru's ring. "It's been awhile, think we're rusty?" The boy laughed and messed with the girl's hair and said "No way."

Their rings glowed and they charged at Yoshi and Nori. It was amazing they attacked so quickly that my eyes couldn't keep up with them. Suddenly they stopped moving and went back beside Kyoko and Haru. "That's our limit..." "Now it's your turn to fight."

Len and Rin started to fade away. The rings went back to Kyoko and Haru. "Remember last words aren't just the past owners coming. We won't always protect you so be prepare." "Don't be so uptight Rin." They fully disappeared with a full smile on their faces. Kyoko and Haru's flames died out and they fell to their knees.

Tsuna ran up to the girls who were breathing heavily. "Kyoko-chan, Haru daijōbude!?" "Tsuna-san..." "Tsuna-kun..." They fainted in his arms. 'Must be tired. That's right!' I just remembered about Yoshi and Nori and turned to look for them. They were gone. 'Shit they got away.'

I walked over to Tsuna who's trying to wake the girls up. "Don't bother Tsunayoshi-kun. Let them rest for now." "Natsuki are you okay?" "What do you mean? I didn't get hit or anything." "You seem kinda sad."

"Don't worry about me. I'm not sad at all." He was looking at me with concern. "Don't worry I'm fine. Let's get them back to the boat." Even though I said that I was fine that was a bit of a lie. Yoshi was someone I truly did care about even now.

Mammon's POV

Natsuki was holding me in her arms, leading everyone back to the boat. I was staring right at Natsuki. Once again I could see through her mask of lies. There was something about that Yoshi character that made Natsuki sad.

Once we got back to the boat I got out of her grasp. "What's wrong Mammon?" "Follow me." I didn't look back at her and went straight to her room. "Um is something wrong?" I didn't look back at her, not saying anything.

"Mammon...I know already. I don't need you to tell me every time." "Why are you sad?" "That boy Yoshi he was an annoying, weak brat who couldn't do anything by himself. But he was the one person besides Sakurako and Hoshi who I could talk to." "So you're upset that he isn't by your side anymore?"

"Not at all." "Then Dōshite?" "He hasn't been by my side for 2 years now. I'm not sad that he's not here now. In fact I wasn't fully lying to Tsunayoshi-kun when I said was fine but I wasn't telling the full truth either. Yoshi made me, how can I say this..." She averted her gaze at me to the ground.

"He made me angry at times when he was on my case. But he still was a nice person and now that he's with Nori I feel that our chances just fell even more." "Because Nori will turn him evil?"

"No. That movement in his feet. He could never do that. He was so clumsy that he tripped just by walking, every single day. I know Nori, he wouldn't even talk to his brother unless he needed something. So he must have started training in the time he figured out about the Yume stone. We started to know about the rings in about a month since the spa. In such a short time he was able to turn Yoshi into that."

She didn't seem sad but worried. I floated right in front her face. "Look up." This entire time she was looking down at the floor. When she looked up she said "Nani?" There it was. Her smile that made me someone I wasn't. "Mammon? Are you gonna call me an idiot again?" "Never mind."

"Arigato Mammon-chan~" "Don't call me with the chan." "Hai hai…Mammon-chan" She started to laugh and fell to the floor. I ignored the fact she called me with the chan. "Why did you say thank you just now?"

She slowly stopped laughing. "I know you just as much as you know me. You could see through my mask better than anyone. You know it right? That I'm feeling better. It's because of you that I feel this way. So thank you for always watching over me." She was smiling again and gave me a big hug.

"Whatever...Natsuki-chan." She started to laugh again, releasing me. I walked out of her room seeing as I didn't need to talk to her anymore. Somehow she was just better. That's what makes me avoid girls the most. Mysterious creatures.

"Master?" "What Fantasma?" "What were you going to say to Natsuki-sama?" "Nothing." "Then why did you call her Natsuki-chan?" "To make her let go of me. I don't think of her anymore more or any less than a best friend."

Glossary:

Gomen=Sorry

Naze/Dōshite=Why

Daijōbude= Are you okay?

Nani=What

Arigato=Thank you

Hai=yes


	24. Regret

Thank you to TheSnowGuardian for reviewing.

DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Bel's POV

I was walking through our halls with my hands behind my head. I was terribly bored and alone. For some reason Hime has been going on more jobs than her regular. Mammon was on a job and I don't care about the others. I walked past Boss's office hearing another voice in there. "I thank you for your hospitality up until now." I could tell that was Hime's voice.

I stood outside the door, waiting. Boss doesn't like it if we go into his office without his permission. Hime soon came out, looked at me, and then started to walk away. I quickly followed after her. "Hime what were you talking about?"

She ignored me. I was going to force her to stop but Boss stopped me. "Oy Bel tell the other scum to gather in the lobby." I looked at his office then at Hime. She was gone.

I grumbled to myself as I found everyone. Once we arrived at the lobby we were staring at Hime with some bags. She took a deep breath and sighed. She showed a face I hadn't seen in a long time. It was the same face I saw when I first picked her up. No fear. No emotions. No...Nothing.

"As of now I am no longer a member of Varia." No one talked as she picked up her bags and turned around. "Wait Nat-chan! What do you mean?" She didn't look back "It shouldn't be too hard to understand. I thank you for taking care of me up until now but I'm moving on." She began to walk. "WAIT WE DESEVER AN EXPLANATION!" shouted Squalo.

She stopped walking. "I found a place where my strength is needed." "And where would that be?" "With Nori and Yoshi." This surprised everyone. We all knew of her hatred towards them. No one bothered to say anything as she waved. "Bye Bye." She closed the door behind her. 'Her voice just now...was that sadness?'

Author's POV

"Bye Bye." Honestly Natsuki couldn't bear with saying that and choked back her tears. She slowly walked out the door, closing it behind her. After taking a deep breath she broke out into a dash. Once she was far enough she stopped running. She could hear the trees rustling leaves.

Nori and Yoshi jumped down from the nearby trees. Yoshi wrapped his arms around Natsuki and she didn't stop him. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. She kept thinking about Varia. Thinking this was the only way. "Will you keep your promise Nori?"

"Of course I will." "Then say it." He smiled at her but in an I-know-something-you-don't way. "I promise that I will not hurt your so called friends." She was a bit annoyed by him but that's all she wanted to hear. They returned to their new HQ and her new home. But Natsuki didn't know one thing about Nori's promise.

His fingers were crossed behind his back.

Bel's POV

Weeks have past and we haven't heard word from Hime. Varia hasn't been the same since she left. The atmosphere was sadder.

Squalo stopped yelling, Lussuria wasn't being annoying as usual, even Boss started to drown himself in more wine than usual, Mammon has been getting angry at almost anything, and my jobs have been getting more boring. In my latest jobs I went with Hime but now she wasn't there complimenting me.

But we've hearing strange stories. It was about 3 people easily taking down some of the strongest families. We figured it was Hime and informed Vongola. They replied with sending the Celeste Family to talk to her.

Days later we received word that they mysteriously ended up on at Vongola HQ. They didn't have any serious injuries or any cuts. Apparently they had a faint trace of Stelle flames on them and are unable to wake up. But we could guess what happened.

Natsuki's POV

I was trying to relax and fall asleep when a rookie came into my room. "Natsuki-sama there's an intruder!" "Do you have a name?" "Celeste" 'Figures' I pushed the man to side. I could hear the screams of the subordinates of Nori.

I was on the top floor while they were at the bottom. I looked down to everyone in the Celeste family fighting. "Natsuki wa doko?!" It was Sakurako yelling. "What are you doing here?" They all looked up at me.

"Natsuki what are you doing here?! Varia told us you quit!" "If they told you I quit then why are you questioning me? If anything you shouldn't be here." "But I have to take care of you." While she was talking I noticed a person sneaking up on her.

"You're a disgrace to the Celeste name. Stay focus on your battle and look behind you." She quickly rotated slicing the opponent. I jumped down with ease. "Thanks." I took out my staff and pointed it at her. "I'll be your opponent today." I had to finish this before Nori came.

Sakurako's eyes suggested she was sad and surprised but set that aside and got in combat position. "Sakurako-sama let me go first." It was her rain guardian, Mayu.

She came at me with her sword. We clashed weapons and backed off. "You're a strong opponent indeed but I'm not in the mood." I made illusions of me everywhere. She kept slashing at the fakes while I came from behind. "Mayu behind you!" But Sakurako was too late. I had just touched her and she fainted.

I had made my rain flames spend the tranquillity factor through her body. I caught her in my arms and gently placed her on the ground. "You shouldn't go easy on me. All of you come at me." I made a motion with my hand gesturing them forward.

Hotaru and Tsukiko grabbed each other's hand as they started to wave their wands. Everyone disappeared. 'Invisibility spells huh? Maybe I could ask Mammon to-No I could figure it out.' I closed my eyes trying to find them. I could hear some chains moving, assuming it was Akiko's Kusarigama.

When I heard the chains released I made a flame shield above my head. Quickly getting rid of the shield and grabbed the weapon, throwing it upwards. Since he was holding onto it he was sent flying.

I jumped up being able to sense him I threw some punches. I felt him trying to kick me so I ducked. Lightly touching his leg, letting the flames do its job. I grabbed his hand simply placing his body down.

Hotaru worried about her boyfriend, ran up to him holding him in her arms. Knowing that she would have done that, I placed some flames on his wrist. She fell asleep once she tried to check his pulse. Without Hotaru's help the spell started to wear off a bit making the bodies flicker.

Tsukiko twirled her wand again. I could see Makoto's silhouette and weapon glowing. Makoto's speed increased enormously. I flipped backwards. As soon as I did I noticed a crater where my feet were. 'As expected of Gokudera's cousin. Gokudera's cousin! That's it!'

I made an illusion of Gokudera and Bianchi. Makoto slowly lowered her malice running up to both of them. "Hayato-nii! Bianchi-nee!" I was putting Gokudera's illusion over me. So when she came up to hug them I poked her head. "Bianchi" Placed her on the ground.

"You may have tricked her but you can't trick me." I turned back to Tsukiko. "You may have been trained by Mammon but I'm no newbie." "We'll I'm no magician but I could make just as strong illusions." "No way." We both made a huge animal that rammed into one other.

"Give up you know you're going to lose. I'm way stronger than you." I recalled Sakurako saying Tsukiko was full of herself. I thought of a way to beat her. "If you're so strong then why didn't you become an arcobaleno? Why didn't you become an owner of a Tri-ni-set?" I could see she was getting more frustrated.

Her beast was getting weaker, letting me easily take it down. Being in shock let me easily touch her. I remembered what Mammon taught me in making illusions. That you should focus on making them and not letting your emotions crowed your brain.

"Just down to you 2 huh." It was just Hoshi and Sakurako left. "Please Natsuki tell me, why are you doing this?" "I rather not talk to the enemies." "Enemies? I'm your sister!" "No you're not. You're a threat to us and so I will bring you down."

I started to run and them. Hoshi shot her daggers at me making me jump back. "Sakurako please stay focus now. Even if Natsuki is your sister you mustn't let that sway your actions."

She looked at Hoshi and got her Sais ready. "I'm sorry Natsuki." "You will be." I got rid of the thought they were the people who always watched over me and got ready to fight. Hoshi readied her bow at me and shot some daggers at me. I jumped back. Sakurako was somehow behind me and tried to swipe at me.

I spun on one foot and crashed our weapons. I jumped back once I felt some more daggers coming. I looked back at Sakurako; she was clutching her arm on the floor. Then I remembered that Hoshi's daggers are covered with poison. Hoshi and I ran up to Sakurako.

"Hoshi don't worry I know what to do." She looked at me confused. I held my hand in front of her face and put her to sleep. "Gommen Hoshi"

I was hovering my hands over Sakurako's cut. I used my sun flames to try and get rid of the poison, healing her. She began to feel better. Slowly turning her head with a big smile on her face she said "I see. I knew it." "Knew what?"

"That you were stupid." "What?" "You act like you have everything under control yet I know you. You're probably doing something stupid in order to protect everyone. Aren't you?" "Shut up." I finished healing her and sent her to dream land.

I went up to each person, touching them with the Stelle flames. The properties of the Stelle flames are to keep things the way they are. So if I touched each person then the rain flames in them would keep burning and keep them asleep.

"Natsuki-sama how should we dispose of them?" I turned to see the rookies. "Deliver them to Vongola HQ; make sure you don't get caught." "But Natsuki-sama shouldn't we get rid of them. They could get in the way or tell Vongola information on us.

"They are no threat. Tell me if a leaf was in your path would you burn it?" "N-no" He said as he hung his head. "Exactly. Now deliver them and I don't want to hear any more questions."

I headed back to my room taking one last look at everyone. When I entered my room, I walked out to the balcony. 'Wonder if everyone's okay?' I took out my locket opening it up.

"Minna..." I looked up to the full moon, feeling the warm breeze and something else. I raised my hand to my face. Tears were running down my face.

'Guess I miss them more than I thought. Lussuria...Squalo-sama...Bel...Mammon. I wish that you were here with me. It's really lonely and boring without you guys.' I was remembering all the times I spent with them.

Lussuria always cooking and trying to dress me up. Squalo right there to yell at me when I was fooling around. Bel always going on jobs, only to back with a huge grin on his face just saying a simple "Tadaima Hime." Mammon with his greedy ways and constantly watching over me. All of them are now gone and out of my reach.

I kept rubbing my eyes but it seemed as if the tears wouldn't stop. "It's so lonely here. I miss you guys." I continued to cry. 'VOOOOOI STOP CRYING IT'S A SIGN OF WEAKNESS!'

I know it was my imagination but the moon had Squalo on it. So were Lussuria, Bel and Mammon. 'Nat-chan stop crying this instant!' There was Lussuria's motherly personality. 'Tears don't suit you.' Then Lussuria's kind behaviour.

'Ushishishi Hime misses her ouji?' Bel always playing with me. 'I'll be taking 50,000 yen for a second more that you cry.' Finally the last thing I missed, Mammon trying to bankrupt me. "Gommen minna. I'm just a bit sad." 'Are you feeling better, Natsuki?' I recognized this voice. "Fangs...Arigato."

Even if all was an illusion it was reassuring just to hear them. I closed my locket. 'To think all these years I've always wanted to have friends and now…I do have them. Or I did. I pushed them away. And now…I'm back where I started. And yet it hurts more than ever. All of them are no longer my friends…or family. I don't have anyone.'

I forgot what illusion Varia said and screamed, letting the tears fall. That was all I could do. I couldn't see them anymore. What else was I supposed to do?

Talk to someone?

Dare?

All of them were gone. And all of it was my fault.

Glossary

Natsuki wa doko= Where is Natsuki?

Tadaima= I'm home

Dare= Who?


	25. The Strength to Help

Thank you to Khrforever D for reviewing! I put in the beginning part because you requested more secret meetings between Natsuki and Yoshi.

DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

I sighed as I fell, face first onto my bed. We had just finished hunting down another family. When in Varia targeting another family it was strictly business. Now I'm hurting them just because Nori wants to strike fear.

I felt so pathetic. I've have been on jobs, I've seen people in fear letting out a scream as their voices die down. I didn't feel guilty as it was my life work but this feeling now was different.

Nori was just being a jerk and I was weak enough to follow him. I lifted my head as I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" "Um it's me, Yoshi." "What do you want?" "To say sorry." "For what?" "For Nori-nii's actions. I know his actions are troublesome and don't seem right. But he is doing the right thing so don't worry!"

I got off my bed, placing my hand on the door. "What does that mean? The right thing?" "Yeah. Nori-nii told me that he plans on using this power to bring people happiness." "How is the thing that brings destruction bringing happiness? What good would come from scaring people? What good came from us following him?"

I slowly sank to the ground leaning my back against the door. We were in silence as I was waited for an answer. "I don't know. I guess I never thought of it that way." I heard him whisper. In all honesty I didn't have an answer either. "Natsuki when did you become like this? Before you would avoid people, hate Nori-nii, you hated people that didn't know yet those people...Changed you. Why?"

"People don't change, Yoshi. The only thing that changes is who they follow…Before I didn't follow anyone but stayed clear of anyone without any path to follow. But those people are my friends. I followed them to being the new me. They are my...Light." "I see."

I heard some movement on the other side of the door. I pressed my ear against the door trying to find any sign that he was still here. He was gone. I buried my face in between my knees. "I even pushed Yoshi away." I mumbled. "What's wrong with me?"

Bel's POV

All of us were attending a meeting to discuss what to do. After the Celeste family came back we sent some new people to their base. The place seemed to be abandoned, not a trace left of them.

We are now here to see if we could find anything. But it was like the subordinates said nothing was left. We were watching as Sawada was freaking out that we had no leads. "What should we do?! Even Sakurako couldn't do anything! What's going on?! Where's Natsuki?!"

He stopped moving once boss shot a bullet nearly missing his head. "Shut up trash." "HIIIIIIE!" He stood still, afraid to move. "We have do have a lead." Was all boss said. Sawada loosen up a bit, staring at boss. "Trash show them."

We all knew what boss was talking about. Mammon took out a small box and plugged it into the monitor. A map appeared on the screen with a flickering red dot along with a green dot. "What is this?"

"When we were doing the arcobaleno trails Natsuki was acting strange. So when she was sleeping we placed a GPS chip in her locket. The red dot is her while the green one is us." Mammon was the one to explain everything. "Why didn't you use this early?" Sawada asked. I sighed at his stupidity, saying "We did. Don't you remember we gave you the first coordinates?"

"Now that you mention it." He said rubbing the back of head, laughing sheepishly. "So how far are we?" Mammon started to push a few buttons on the box. "They seemed to be very far away. We're in their former base and they seemed to be on the other side of the world. It'll take about a day to find them."

"Wait I don't understand one thing." The silver hair, bomber said. "You said Shadows quit on her own will. How do you know that she didn't throw away her locket away?"

It didn't take even a second to know that answer. Hime may have said she moved on but we know her. "You think you know her but you don't. You may have spent some time with her but you peasants know nothing." I caught a glimpse of Lussuria and Squalo nodding.

"When Hime got the necklace she promised to never take it off. Hime never breaks her promise." "That's what I'm saying! Who knows she's changed! She fought her sister, making her fall asleep for who knows how long! She's been hunting people! She sided with Nori! She's not the Shadows we know!"

I threw a knife near bomber kid's head. "What was that for knife bastard?!" "For saying those things about Hime. You think Hime actually fought Sakurako? She would never full on fight them, putting them in danger. After we met Sakurako, the next day we listened to her talk non-stop about times she spent with her and Hoshi. Siding with Nori? Is something we can't explain. But that doesn't mean she needs you to tell her what she's doing wrong."

I kept glaring at the kid who was getting mad at me. "Anything more?" He was about to open his mouth but Sawada stopped him. "Ma ma Gokudera-kun, Belphegor-san please calm down. Belphegor-san you're right we haven't spent as much time with Natsuki as Varia but we're all a bit stressed out. Gokudera-kun I know Natsuki isn't very close to you but you can't be saying these types of things."

We kept glaring at each other then we averted our looks after a while. "So we need to go get Natsuki soon. Reborn can yo-" Sawada was interrupted by Mammon. "We should we just leave her. Why should we go after her? It was her decision to leave. I find no use in finding a useless girl that has nothing but weaknesses that make her run away when trouble came her way."

Mammon unplugged the chip and floated out of the room. I walked after him. He stopped a few rooms out of ear shot of everyone. "About the chip in her locket. We never gave Vongola the coordinates. You took the GPS and told them where to go, didn't you?" "So what if I did? We would have needed to use it sooner or later, anyway."

Mammon turned around. "That's beside the point. We agreed I'll be the one in charge of the chip. You took it without my permi-" "Besides you can't be lecturing me for using it...Seeing as you, yourself gave the idea for the chip and have monitoring the detector for days now." He kept staring at me with his covered eyes.

"What do you mean? I couldn't care less about Natsuki." I started to walk slowly towards him, hands in pockets. "Ushishishi what lies. Who was the one to suggest the chip? Who was the one who nearly broke all the walls once they heard the news of Hime leaving? Who was the one always watching Hime? I can tell you."

"I-I didn't..." His voice trailed off. I walked past him stopping right beside him. "It was all you, Mammon...Hime's best friend."

Mammon's POV

"It was all you, Mammon...Hime's best friend." I could hear Bel's footsteps walk away, leaving me alone in the hallways. I pulled out the gift she got me for my birthday. It was a special silver coin she made herself. On one side it had a group shot of Varia and on the other side had Natsuki with a speech bubble saying "Otanjōbiomedetō Mammon!" I sighed as I flicked the coin upwards. "Is this really how people make decisions?"

I swiftly caught it placing it down on my forehand. I slowly lifted my hand. If as it was fate the side I saw was Natsuki's. "Yeah, like a coin could tell me anything."

I fiddled with the coin trying to get her off my mind. But how could I? Every time something was wrong. Every time I needed something. Every time I saw this simple coin. She would appear out of nowhere in my mind.

I turned around still seeing Bel in the distance but still not far. "Bel." Somehow Bel always had a strong hearing sense. He stopped and looked at me. "Say...Say if I wanted to-"

"Ushishi do it. You plan to rescue Hime but you're afraid that she'll be pushed away even more, right? That's why you said to not after her. You say that she's the one with weaknesses but even if she did, she never stopped. Unlike you. You would run to her if it wasn't for your fear. What are you going to do now? Are you going to keep pretending or are you going to do something?" He continued to walk not saying another word.

I didn't know what to say. What was I going to do? 'Natsuki what would you do?'

~Flashback

I was counting my money in my room while Natsuki silently slept on my bed. We had an important job together so she decided to rest before we leave. I turned around to look at her and sighed. She shook a bit as she woke up. Rubbing her eyes, she said "Is something wrong Mammon?" "Why do you say that?" "Because you sighed, while counting money. Tell me. I'm all ears."

She used her illusions to create huge ears, wiggling them, laughing a bit. "Nothing is wrong." Her ears fell, returning back to normal size. She pouted as she walked up to me. Grabbing my cheeks then started to stretch them in and out. "Little liar. Tell me. PLEASE!"

"I told you I'm fine." "Meanie." She let go of my cheeks. She seemed to be in a deep thought while rubbing her chin. "Hmm... Ah! Can you give me a hint?" She said happily, clapping her hands together. "Fine. I want to do something but it'll only anger the person I'm talking to. What would you do?"

"Well you would have to ask yourself this. Are they actually going to get mad or are you afraid they will?" She skipped back to my bed, flopping backwards. "If it's something that truly angers them than change that. It's easy for people to get mad but it takes a real effort to calm someone down. Do you have that strength to so?...Whatever it is never be afraid to tell someone the truth."

"Fine. I don't want to go on a job with you." She swung her legs off my bed. "What?! Why?!" "A lot of money is on the line. Our job is to kill everyone in sight. But as Shadows you remain hidden only killing people when needed to. I plan on going with Bel who doesn't hesitant." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine do what you want."

~End of Flashback

I gripped tightly to the coin. 'It's easy for people to get angry but it takes a real effort to calm someone down. Do you have that strength to so?' Do I? I took a deep breath as I stuffed the coin back into my pockets. I floated back to the room we were in before.

Everyone looked at me worried. "Why are you staring at me? Get a plane already. Natsuki isn't going to come back just by you sitting here." The room burst alive as we planned for a strategy.

I looked at the right hand pinkie. The same pinkie I used to promise to her. 'I don't have the strength to face Natsuki nor bring her back. But I can do this for her.'

Glossary

Otanjōbiomedetō= Happy Birthday


	26. Realizing the Truth

DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV  
Pant...  
Pant...  
Pant...  
'Left or Right?'  
"Natsuki come back!" I looked back to see multiply shadows running around the corner. Hearing the footsteps coming closer, I ran into the right hall. 'Leave me alone!' I kept running trying to escape the people following me.

I kept running until it my feet felt like falling off. The hallway never stopped but neither did I. Unfortunately I tripped over my own feet. "Why are you running, Hime." I turned around to see the people chasing me right behind me. Before I could only see their silhouettes but now a single light shined over them. Their name was Varia. I tried backing away from them but they all grabbed my hands. I tried to shake them off. "Leave me alone. I-I..."

I woke up in cold sweat, taking in a deep breath. 'That dream again?' I've been having the same dream over and over again ever since the Celeste family came. The guilt of having leaving everyone was always with me that even sleeping didn't allow peace to come near me. 'Why am I so weak that I couldn't even let go of the past? That's right. They're in the past. Never to be seen in front of me again.'

I rolled off my bed heading towards the door. 'I need some water.' I nearly placed my hand on the doorknob when I heard yelling. "VOOOOOI THIS CASTLE BELONGS TO US NOW!" "Ushishishi seems like mister shark forgot our mission." "Squalo-chan our mission was to get Nat-chan." 'Their mission was to get...Me?' I slowly backed away from the door. "X-Burner!" 'This voice.'

I fell backwards as an explosion shook the castle. 'Tsunayoshi-kun is here too?' I held my hand up to my mouth, choking back the tears. 'No way.' My eyes widen in fear as my door slowly opened. I relaxed a bit once I realized it was Yoshi but there was something about him that seemed to bother me.

"I-I'm sorry Natsuki." He looked away, as he raised his right hand towards me. His hand started to engulf in his swamp coloured Yume flames. "Yoshi? W-what are you doi-" I cut myself off as his flames started to come my way. Still in a shock I couldn't get away. I crossed my arms over my chest closing my eyes, waiting for the pain.

"A-are you okay?" I slowly open my eyes, one at a time. I looked around to see nothing, nothing but white space. 'Ara but whose voice was that?' "Would you like to sit down?" I spun around to see Yoshi sipping some tea. He was sitting at a small white table.  
"Wait! What's going on?!" He slowly sipped his tea. "Would you like to sit down?" I was about to yell at him but his personality was to cry easily. I sighed as I took the seat in front of him. He held up a small cup full of sugar cubes. "One lump or two?" I kept staring at him, angrily. "One...Explanation." He slowly set down the cup. "If you didn't want one then you could have ju-" "Then tell me. What's going on?" I exaggerated each word in the question.

"H-have you looked around here?" I sighed as I looked around. My eyes widen as I realized the white space disappeared and was replaced with the cafe I used to visit when I was younger. "This is cafe Aya." I said silently.

The cafe was like a regular small café with a rainbow colour design. I was always here to escape the troubles I had in life. The place was a poor café and quite old. I was often alone but that's what I loved about it. "Did you know a few months after you left the old lady running it, died? The shop closed down and replaced with a clothing store." "Is that so?" I kept looking around taking in the old memories of the times I've spent here. I was absorbed in the scene I almost forgot what we were talking about.

"Why are we here?" "I've seen you here before. You looked so relaxed. So almost every day I wished to have our first date here." "This isn't a date. What don't you understand I don't love you?!" I realized I was yelling at him for no reason but the fact he kept avoiding my question made me yell at him. "Why? WHY?!" I was surprised when Yoshi stood up slamming his hands against the table.

"I-I tried for years and years but you just left. I find you a year later surrounded by people, laughing. I didn't even want to help Nori-nii but after I saw you I just wanted you back. But still after all this you still don't care about me!" I gasped as I saw the cafe start to chip away, leaving black space behind.

'When a dream takes a bad turn it turns into a nightmare.' "Yoshi I-" "NO! You can't take back what you said! I know the truth now. You only want to talk to me because you're afraid! I don't want to hear you talk again!" His entire body burst into Yume flames and came my way. I was thrown backwards by the force. He didn't stop attacking as if he really didn't want to hear me talk again. "Yoshi listen to me!" He didn't seem to hear me over the sound of his attacks.

After a while he stopped his attacks while I fell to the ground. "How come you aren't fighting back? Too scared?" I shook my head side to side. "Then are you too weak to stop me?" "I only attack when I feel threaten, but right now your power is weak." "Weak? Right now I could push you down with a little finger. Yet you call me weak?" I stood up, swaying a bit. Panting heavily I coughed up a bit of blood. "Your ring...its power is in your dreams. But right now your dreams are being tainted and started to become a nightmare for not just us but for you. What was your dream?"

He slowly lowered his head and fists. "Wh-why should I tell you?" I slowly walked towards him, while he took one step back in fear. To stop him from walking any farther I grabbed his hands. Looking straight into his eyes I asked him again. "What was your dream?" He avoided his gaze from me. "I don't know. What are dreams exactly? Are they goals? Are they things your imagination makes up while you sleep? I don't know the answer and yet I have this ring."

He seemed to chuckled a bit. "And here I thought I've grown out of old Yoshi, but here I am same old Yoshi." "And what was the problem with old Yoshi?" "He was a clueless, weak little boy that couldn't do anything." "Well that's the thing. Little boys, girls, big boys, girls, anything. We're all clueless. How are we supposed to know everything? We're all weak. There's always someone stronger than us. That doesn't make a difference for you either."

He slowly looked up to me. "Natsuki, why don't you love me?" "Answer me Yoshi, if I didn't save your life all those years ago would you still love me?" "...Of course I would." "Why'd you hesitate?" He opened his mouth to say something but stopped. "Exactly. I've seen you at school. We're polar opposites. You're clumsy, barely passing and you actually have friends. I'm not that clumsy, with perfect grades and I was always alone. Face it you were only in love with what I did, not with me."

He looked sad but happy at the same time. "I...I don't know what to say. Just I'm sorry. I've been such a bother and I-" "If you are truly sorry then let me out. Why am I here? Was that really them?" I turned around to see Cafe Aya starting to disappeer. "Nori-n...Nori wanted you to be stuck here while he..."

Glossary  
Ara= Huh  
Aya= could mean Colour or design  
A/N: I put up a new story if you want read it. It's about a girl in Varia (Of course) who goes on a mission then loses her memories. So if you want check it out. It's called Um Do I Know You? BYE BYE!


	27. Illusion World

Sorry for the wait I've a bit of writer's block not to mention me everyday problems.

Thank you to:

Sky Lime

For reviewing. I like your username by the way.

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

"Nori-n...Nori wanted you to be stuck here while he..." He looked to the ground with sadness in his eyes. I petted him on the head. "I understand." Soon we were back in my room. Without wasting a second I grabbed my staff and headed towards the sound of the explosions. 'Mate I'm coming now.'

I noticed that the explosions were coming from the lobby. I reached the railing over the lobby to see everyone all beat up. Vongola's guardians, Varia officers, the real 6 funeral wreaths even the some of the arcobaleno were here having trouble. 'Uso-tsuki' I placed my foot on the railing readying to jump off. I don't know what came over me but I just fell. I curled into a ball waiting for me to smash into the ground. Then I felt as if a parachute was on me as I shot back up. I gently landed on the ground wondering what just happened. "Natsuki-sama you've gotten careless. You didn't even realise one of Enma's gravity balls was coming towards you."

I raised my head to the ceiling see Fantasma in ourbrobos form. He flew on top of Mammon's head, returning to frog form. 'Mammon.'

I looked away from them, crossing my arms over my chest. I cleared my throat as I looked back. "Thanks for your help but I really didn't need it. Anyways why are you here? Coming to surrender or to come begging on your knees for me to come back?" "We-" "Mammon!" I took a step forward trying to reach for him but I was too late. Nori took his naginata and stabs him in the heart but being small, the knife took up his entire body. I collapsed to the ground, looking at my hands. It was stained with the dead baby lying on the floor's blood. Never had the sight of blood scared me more than right now. I screamed as loud as I could until I could breathe. Hundreds more screams could be heard as Nori finished each of them.

I couldn't move. I wanted to do something. I wanted to block out the screams. I wanted them to leave me alone but not this way.

I kept crying until I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up to see the 4 people I wanted to see the most. Lussuria, Squalo, Bel and they were holding onto Mammon. "I-I'm so sorry. I never meant for-" I stopped talking as Bel slapped me straight across the face. "B-Bel?" "That's Prince the Ripper. Only people I acknowledge can call me Bel." I held my cheek with a scared of the look on my face.

Next came Lussuria. I though he was going to be the motherly Lussuria but now I feel as if I was going to be a part of his 'collection'. He used all of his power to punch me in the face. I slowly moved my hand to my face. I felt a warm fluid on my face. I realized that my nose was bleeding. Squalo came up to me kicking me across the room. "Even Squalo-sama." I whispered. Bel came to me choking me as hard as he could. "It's because of you Mammy is dead. It's because of you all of us suffered." I didn't want to hear anymore. Those were words I never want to hear from them. Bel used his other hand to place Mammon's body in front of me face. "Mammy is dead." He threw me away, without a care. "You're a disgrace to Varia. And you think that you could own the tittle of an officer?"

I used my knees to support myself. That's when I heard a chain rattle. 'I guess I forgot. You really think I'm that stupid, huh.' I took out my locket staring at the pictures. "What are you doing? We're all suffering and you have time to look at a pathetic necklace?" I started to laugh as loud as I could. "VOOOOI WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" "You guys are what's funny." I took a deep breath as I started to spin my staff.

Lussuria was the first to try and fight me. He jumped up after spinning in the air; he stuck his knee towards me. I made a shield of sky flames in front of me. He had a shocked face as the metal started to melt off. I made an illusion of me while the real me went behind Lussuria. I whacked the back of his neck with my staff, hitting a nerve. I caught him in my arms. Feeling something coming from behind my back, I threw Lussuria backwards. Bel's knifes flew above my head. It seems his knives missed Lussuria but the wires cut all over him. When I looked up from Lussuria's body I see Bel with a fan of his signature knives.

"Natsuki Sawada it's our turn. You should know we're not Lussuria's level."

Bel started to throw his knives at me. I kept hitting the knives away with my staff. Using my keen eyes I could see Bel's wires attached to the knives. I wasn't dumb enough to fall for his tricks, but I also wasn't a newcomer to fighting Bel. Once people figure out Bel's secrets he would he would become stronger by becoming 'Prince the Ripper' and that'sthe last thing I needed. As I kept avoiding the knives I caught Squalo's sword shine. I picked up some rumble off the floor from where I crashed into the wall. I used my staff to play base-ball with the stones. I shot it in Bel's direction but I was actually aiming for Squalo. When Bel jumped away, the rocks hit Squalo in the head.

I repeated this until Squalo was truly angered. "VOOOOI YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE AREN'T YOU!" "I don't know what you're talking up." I threw one more rock at him, bouncing gently off his head. "THAT'S IT!" I tried to hold back my smile as Squalo came charging at me. He was performing Scontro di Squalo just like I thought he would. He came at me slicing away all of Bel's wires. A second before Squalo beheaded me, I flipped backwards landing behind him. Swiftly, I kicked him and his sword into Bel's stomach.

Without wasting a second I made illusions of ropes and tied Squalo's hands and legs together. I removed his artificial arm with the sword on it, so that he was unarmed.

"You dare to fight us? After all we've done for you." Lussuria said, as he was trying to crawl towards me. "Done for me? You've ruined my life and now you have to pay for it… Nori." They all started to grow black hair and red eyes as they started to laugh in sync. "How'd you figure that out?" "You made 3 mistakes all together." I held up one finger. "First Varia will never lose to anyone like this." I lifted another finger. "Second I'm not a Varia officer. So how can be a disgrace to Varia when not owning its tittle?" "Hm I guess that you don't deserve the tittle in the first place. So lastly?"

I gripped my locket as I started to form Stelle flames all over my body. "Varia is my family and would never say such things." "You're words sicken me you know that." "How could I not know that?" I blew out as much flames as I can muster. I slowly closed my eyes. 'I'm not alone anymore but yet I pushed them away. I'll always regret doing that but I won't regret trying to run after them.'

"You can't possible think you can beat me? How foolish can you be? You can't break through this fake world, I've created." Just then the space around us started to crack. "B-But that not possible! You just aren't that strong!" "I'm not doing it." A small smile formed on my face. 'I can feel it.' "It's my friends."

I looked around as the walls crumbled down. I shield my eyes from a bright light. I felt something cool next to me and realized I was on the floor. I stood up, dusting my pants. I stood there, not looking up as a smile crept on my face. "You guys are too reckless." I whispered.

I took a deep breath as the real battle starts now. There only thing stopping me from my happiness. I turned around with my hand gripping my staff. My last obstacle named Nori Tachibana.

.

Glossary

Mate= Wait

Uso-tsuki= Liar


	28. Last Resorts

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

I collapsed to the floor because my legs failed to work anymore. My entire body was burning as if I were thrown into a volcano. 'I can't move but I have to. Even after everything, why is he still stronger? No matter how hard I trained I still can barely touch him.' I looked up him and saw nothing but the scratch I made on his check. I grabbed my staff and lit the knife with stelle flames. 'I hope this works. It was my only hope. Gomen minna. After this I hope that you guys will forgive me.' I took a deep breath as I raised my staff. A scream escaped my mouth as I stabbed myself in the right leg.

I could hear everyone gasping at my actions, that they didn't notice Nori stumbling. He remained staying strong but I could see most of the pressure was on his left leg. 'Bull's eye.' Elena was right our flames are connected to one another. If I keep this up then we'll both lose but as long as he loses in the process... I couldn't care less about what happens to me. "You think you're so smart? I know your little trick, so don't think that I can't do the same thing." Nori hands started to light or rather darken with Nero Orb flames. "What do you mean? How could you possibly know?"

He snorted at me. "You think that the ranking prince only had the spell preformed for you? When you people performed the spell to talk to the previous owners the effects of it showed up in our dreams. He warned me about our flames. It's the only reason why I brought you away from Varia. So that you wouldn't get any bright ideas but I guess you still thought about it in the end."

We both readied our lit weapons and pointed at ourselves. I was nervous this was one of the scariest moments for me. Killing myself was basically or actually is suicide. I took a last breathe, closing my eyes, as I counted down in my head. 3...2...1.

I moved my arms towards my stomach but stopped before it touched me. I shot opened my eyes looking at blue tentacles wrapped around my wrists and ankles. I looked over to Nori who had Yoshi restraining from behind. "Mammon let me go!" I started to trash around but that only made him tighten his tentacles. "You think I'm letting you die?" "That isn't your concern this is my life! I can do anything I want!"

"Yoshi let go of me! What do you think you're doing?" "I'm doing what I think is right.

Not what you think." I was proud of Yoshi and how he realized Nori was a problem. I just wish it wasn't our battle he was interrupting. Both Nori and I were screaming and thrashing ourselves around as we were both trying to get free. Before I knew it, it was only my screaming I could hear.

I stopped and looked over to Nori. His head was dropped and completely still. That's when I heard a sound of dripping water. I stood quiet as the sound had my full attention. That's when another sound felled the room. The sound of a piece of metal falling on the floor. I finally notice where the dripping sound was coming from. But the sound was a not water but blood. Nori's blood. The metal? A knife. A knife that was dressed in Nori's blood.

My mind connected all the pieces together. Yoshi had stabbed Nori in the neck that had killed him. Before I could do anything everything went black.


	29. Everything's Over

Thank you to:

Elsa-18

Marie Yoshina

I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Mammon's POV

Everyone heard the sound of the metal dropping to the floor and knew what it had meant. But I was the only one who knew what that had action had caused. I looked to my illusions trapping Natsuki's lifeless body. I placed her down in front of me to check if she was still alive. Nothing. "Oi what's wrong with her?" Bel asked but I couldn't answer. "Mammon. Oi Mammon! Answer me you dumb baby!" "She's dead. Satisfied?"

A long period of time of silence came over us. Even the people who wanted to cry just stood there with tears streaming down their face. "Why did she-I mean how did she? You're lying. You're lying, aren't you? Tell us you're lying!"

Bel choked me, raising me from her body. "Stop lying!" This was the first time I saw Bel break down like this. "You can check for yourself. Or are you too scared?"

Bel released me and approached Natsuki. He placed her in his arms squeezing her as tightly as possible. "It's impossible for you to lie about her, isn't it? What happened?" I took a deep breathe in, preparing myself.

"The Stelle ring and Nero orb ring are connected. So when Nori died the rings responded to one another and it killed her. She wanted to keep it a secret so that Nori would get defeated."

"Why did you keep it a secret then? We could have done something. We could have saved her." He was whispering everything as if he was too afraid of it being true. "She knew we'd think like that. That's why she wanted me to hide it. She didn't want us getting in danger from Nori's rein for too long. And if killing him meant everyone was safe. She was fine with it" 'Idiot Natsuki even after everything that happened. Why couldn't you just stay with us? We could have protected you.'

Bel gently placed her on the ground and grabbed his knives out of his pockets. With all the anger pent up inside him, he attacked Yoshi. "It's your fault! Hime would still be alive if it wasn't for you killing your brother. And since your brother's dead I'll take you out in his place!" Yoshi was dodging all of Bel's sluggish attacks. His anger and injuries were affecting him badly. Gokudera and Yamamoto had to jump on him to hold him back from killing Yoshi. "Oy knife bastard killing him won't solve anything!"

"He's right Bel." Even though I would love to see this guy dead, I know I have to do what Natsuki would have wanted. "Although I'd hate to admit it, Natsuki may have found him annoying, but before us, he was one of the only people sure can depend on. Killing him would only make her sad." Bel was able to calmed down when he realised I was right.

I floated over to Natsuki's body as I looked over her. I sighed, too depressed to look at her. I was about to turn away when something caught my attention. Is her ring lit? I came closer to her staring at her Stelle ring. A tiny gold flame was there. It was tiny as a spark but it was definitely there. "She's still alive." I may have said it as a whisper but in this silent room everyone heard me.

"What did you say?" Tsuna asked. "Look her Stelle flame is lit, so she has to be alive. She could just be in a state of death but actually alive. We just have to figure out how to wake her up." "Hmm...Maybe if we take off the ring then she wouldn't be connected anymore to the Nero orb ring either." As Tsuna went up to remove the ring I blocked his hand from touching her.

"Don't remove the ring. So far it is our only hope that she is alive. Removing it could kill her. And if we wake her we can't tell if Nori will wake up either. Then all of her efforts would have been gone to waste. We have to think carefully."

'Carefully. So we have to figure out how to wake her without Nori waking up or her dying.' I stared at Natsuki hoping she'll wake up to tell us what to do. "Wait if her flame is lit that means she has a resolve. Maybe her ring is acting like a dying will bullet. She dies but comes back to life if she has something to do that isn't finished."

"Mammon, that's it! When I finish what I need to do I come back to life. We just have to help her finish what she needs to do. So what do you think her problem is?" 'Natsuki in the past days I have no idea what you were thinking. So tell what problems do you possibly have. Nori's gone. We are all alive and safe. What could be the problem? What could possibly be your resolve that's strong enough that it's able to keep you alive?'

I stared at her ring trying to piece everything together. Stelle ring. Tri-ni-set. Vongola rings. The ring battle. That's when it hit me. Resolve. No matter what Natsuki is thinking, she's still the Natsuki I know. I thought back to her talking back in the cave after my mist battle.

"What do you protect?" "Varia, you guys are my friends...no my family. I promised to myself, the day of my 15th birthday. My first birthday with everyone that, that I would protect Varia with my life."

Her resolve, her power is... Us? But what could be wrong? "Natsuki can you hear me? Cause if you can its Mammon. We're all alive. A little injured but alive. You did the most reckless thing ever, but saved us. You ended up protect us after all just like you wanted. Nori's gone now. You can come back. We won't be mad. But you owe us an explanation. So stop sleeping and wake up. You belong in Varia not a coffin."

Her flame started to flicker out and died. We all held our breathes and waited to see what would happened. That's when she her stomach started to move. She was alive. That was it, the one thing she didn't do when she was alive but wanted more than anything. It was to come home to us, her family.

Squalo rushed up to help her sit up. She was extremely pale and hard time breathing. "You...people...are...idiots" She said in between her breathes. "You were the one that wanted to live." "But I...can't stop...the Stelle ring...will always...kill me...even if I remove it. We're connected."

There has to be some way that we disconnect them. Kawahira should know. Kawahira? That's it. "Ranking prince isn't there anything we can do?" He thought for a second. "We could try to reseal the rings. Before the seal was broken, the Stelle ring couldn't have any way to reach her. So if we reseal it then it could cut off the connection, but I have no idea how we could seal it."

"Yoshi...could...seal it. His ring...last resort. Use it." Natsuki was out of breathe and getting more tired as she spoke. "What do you mean Natsuki-san? Last resorts are...wait. It's what the person desires most. Desires the most. That's it! Natsuki you're a genius!"

"No...you can't. Yoshi has…to." "Don't be an idiot Natsuki. Sawada can save you." I said not wanting to put her life in the hands of the person who killed her in the first place. "Yoshi has...to do it. I know that...his greatest desire...is for me to be...happy. Only he...can do it. I believe in him."

"Natsuki-chan I can't do it. I just can't be in so much responsibility. I-I can't take the pressure. Sawada can do it." Yoshi was starting to panic and shake. "Yoshi when we...reunited you leaked flames...when you were happy. If you can do that...I know you can...do this. Yume. Dreams can be anything. You could...do anything. It's nothing. Just focus."

"If it's for you? I can definitely try. Bring Nori and Natsuki-chan together." Squalo lifted Natsuki up and place her down next to Nori. Yoshi hovered his hands over their rings as the Yume ring bursts into flames. "Please I want to save Natsuki. Please release for me Last Resorts!"

Everyone was blinded by a bright light and blown back by a tremendous force. When the light simmered down we all dusted ourselves off and went over to Natsuki. Both Yoshi and Natsuki were knocked out but alive. "Look the Stelle and Nero orb ring are gone." Where the rings were was a powder of gold and black dust. Everything is finally over.

A/N: This story is coming to the end. So I'd like to say that the next chapter will be the last.


End file.
